Preguntale a
by Sue5
Summary: esta es la última transmisión... ¡¡feliz navidad a todos!!!
1. Default Chapter

Se que el genero Humor / Humor atrae a los lectores como moscas a la miel, pero es que no sabía de que genero es este Fic, ¡JAJAJAJA!! Caíste en la trampa!!!!! ¬¬ estoy loca *************************************************************************** Una chica de 14 años aparece en escena, sentada en una cama y grabada por un niño de 9 años. Sue: hola fanáticos!! Soy Sue y estoy lista para comenzar con... Del armario se escucha una voz: ¿Ya? Sue:¡NO! Bueno... como iba diciendo estoy lista para comenzar con mi programa "Pregúntale a..." en el que podrás preguntarle lo que quieras a tu personaje favorito de Harry Potter, pude ser a Ron, a Hermione, a Draco, a Harry, a Snape, a Voldemort, etc. Sue se acerca al armario y lo golpea, la puerta se abre y Hermione aparece en escena .  
  
Hermione(mirando a la cámara): Hola, soy Hermione Granger, tengo 14 años y tengo que responder a todas las preguntas que quieran hacerme, de lo que sea, yo responderé sin censura.  
  
Ron aparece en escena.  
  
Ron: soy Ron, responderé a todas las dudas que tengan sobre mi y seré 100% sincero, no lo duden.  
  
Aparece Draco.  
  
Draco(guiñando un ojo a la cámara): hola!! Soy el sexy Draco y responderé a todas las dudas que tengan sobre mi hermosa persona  
  
Ron: ¬¬ Florero de mesa  
  
El siguiente es Harry  
  
Harry: mi nombre es Harry Potter y estoy obligado a responder las cosas locas que se les ocurra preguntarme  
  
Sue(con mirada amenazadora): ¿No es adorable??  
  
Draco: de que te quejas Potter... te pagan por esto y firmaste el contrato  
  
Sue: bueno chicos, no quiero que se asusten pero es que...  
  
Voldemort aparece en escena.  
  
Todos: ¡AAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Harry: ¡¿VOLDEMORT?!  
  
Ron: ¡¿YA-SABES-QUIEN?!  
  
Voldemort: Sí, yo soy Voldemort, Ya-Sabes-Quien, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser- Nombrado, el Innombrable y estoy aquí para responder a lo que quieran preguntarme, estoy abierto a las preguntas.  
  
Voldemort se sienta en una cama, en la cual también están Ron, Hermione, Harry y Draco, todos lo miran con miedo y se separan de él.  
  
Sue: cálmense chicos, Voldemort no puede hacerles nada... está en su contrato.  
  
Harry: ¿ EN SU CONTRATO? VOLDEMORT QUIERE MATARME, LE DARÁ LO MISMO QUE NO LE PAGUES CON TAL DE MATARTE.  
  
Sue: No lo creas Harry, ¿tú crees que ser el mago más tenebroso e incluso uno de los más famosos es sinónimo de estar bañado en plata?  
  
Harry: eh... no, pero ¿por qué no asalta el banco mágico??  
  
Sue: cierto ¿por qué no lo asaltas??  
  
Voldemort: soy mago tenebroso no asaltante, además no quiero que haya sospechas de que he recuperado mis poderes, el ministerio de magia no lo cree y mientras ellos no lo crean está bien... pero si hago apariciones genera rumores y esa Rita Skeeter del Profeta comenzará a escribir cosas y la gente...  
  
Hermione(con algo de temor): Rita Skeeter??... ella está bajo mi poder.  
  
Hermione saca de su túnica un frasco, en el cual hay un escarabajo horrible.  
  
Ron: ¿Todavía la tienes??  
  
Hermione sonríe traviesamente  
  
Sue: Bueno fanáticos, si quieren hacerle una pregunta a alguno de ellos, o a cualquier personaje de Harry Potter, yo lo puedo traer, solo tienen que dejar un review y ellos les responderán.  
  
Sue mira a todos lados y se acerca a la cámara.  
  
Sue(susurrando): les hago una sugerencia, pregúntenle a Draco por el Striptice que le hizo a Fleur.  
  
Draco(Rojo): ¡Te escuche!!! Sue: Pablo corta la cámara antes que Draco me...  
  
-------------------------------------Fin de la primera transmisión---------- ------------------------ 


	2. Segunda transmisión

Segunda transmisión: Sue aparece en escena, pero esta vez es grabada por un etiope.  
  
Sue: Hola fanáticos!!! Estoy de vuelta....  
  
Todos: ejem...  
  
Sue: ¬¬, bueno ESTAMOS de vuelta... perdón por demorarme... es que he tenido muchas tareas y no he tenido tiempo... bueno, estamos ansiosos de responder preguntas y esta vez se nos une un nuevo integrante a petición de algunas (os) fans.... Severus Snape.  
  
Snape: Hola, soy Snape y estoy aquí, para todas mis fans.  
  
Sue: también ¡quiero agradecerles todos los reviews!! Me hicieron muy, pero muy feliz... no sabía que uno se podía sentir tan, pero tan feliz con un review!!. y les repito que si quieren hacerle una pregunta a un personaje de Harry Potter que no este aquí, háganla igual, el vendrá exclusivamente para responder su pregunta.  
  
Draco: podemos empezar, estoy ansioso  
  
Sue: ¿ansioso de hablar de tu Striptice?  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: empecemos....  
  
La cámara se desvía sorpresivamente  
  
Sue: ¡Ambrosio!! ¿no puedes grabar bien??  
  
Ambrosio(el etiope): ikiti tipiripi  
  
Sue: OK, termina el programa y te doy un pastel  
  
Ambrosio: djip  
  
Sue: OK, empecemos y la primera pregunta es de Galatea y dice: "Estimado Sr. Draco Malfoy: Teniendo en cuenta que usted responderá la verdad y aprovechando esta ocasión le formulo la siguiente pregunta: ¿cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por el Sr Potter? ¿de verdad cree que nos tragamos ese cuento de que son enemigos mortales? y más teniendo en cuenta que un principio usted le ofreció su amistad, pero cierto pelirrojo se le adelantó. ¿no estará usted celoso? Gracias por adelantado. Atentamente. Una admiradora cotilla."  
  
Draco: ¿¡QUÉ YO QUÉ!? CELOSO? Yo no estoy celoso de nadie  
  
Sue: Draco.... ¬¬ responde bien la pregunta, viendo que ella tiene razón en que tú le ofreciste tu amistad  
  
Draco: bueno sí, estuve un poquito, pero bien poco, celoso... aunque fue al principio. Yo quería ser amigo del gran Harry Potter, así empezaría a ser conocido y la gente se daría cuenta de que soy mucho mejor que él.  
  
Hermione: Draco... no sabía que eras un chico celoso  
  
Draco: ¬¬ este fue otro tipo de celos Granger.  
  
Hermione: como digas Draco, como digas...  
  
Sue: el siguiente es de Dardos y dice así: " jajajajaj sigan asì.... ¿donde esta Snape? el no contesta preguntas? o tiene miedo de Voldemort... Una pregunta para Harry: olle porque nunca le regalas nada a tus amigos... siempre oimos que te regalan cosas pero tu NUNCA regalas nada ¡porque?"  
  
Snape: no le tengo miedo a Voldemort... y contestaré todo.  
  
Voldemort: ¿con qué no me tienes miedo? Eh? Te voy a enseñar a tenerme miedo!!!  
  
Voldemort alzó su varita y todos retrocedieron  
  
Sue: ¡VOLDY!! ¡ALTO!!  
  
Voldemort baja su varita  
  
Voldemort: OK, pero no me digas Voldy de nuevo, de lo contrario...  
  
Sue: ¡¿de lo contrario qué?!  
  
Voldemort: alguien que tú conoces muy bien, pagará las consecuencias  
  
Sue(asustada): ¿quién?  
  
Voldemort: un chico de 17 años, tú sabes quien es  
  
Sue: Nunca más te digo así.... te lo prometo, ¡pero no le hagas nada!  
  
Voldemort: si no me vuelves a decir así... no lo haré  
  
Sue: OK.... Harry responde tu pregunta  
  
Harry: yo siempre les regalo algo, sólo que Rowling no se molesta en escribirlo y no se da cuenta que me deja como tacaño  
  
Ron: eso es cierto, pero tienes que reconocer que tus regalos dejan mucho que desear  
  
Hermione: eso es cierto, además para nuestros cumpleaños nunca nos regalas nada  
  
Harry: me limitaré a responder las preguntas de los fanáticos  
  
Draco: así que eres un tacaño Potter, tomando en cuenta que el pobretón Weasley hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para regalarte algo.  
  
Hermione toma a Ron por la túnica.  
  
Sue: bueno, la siguiente pregunta es de Aiwe dice así: "Sue, hola ^^. Me parece que tu fic va por buen camino, suena interesante =). Ok, van mis intentos de preguntas: Hermione: si tuvieras que escoger entre besar a Draco y pasar todos tus exámenes o no besarlo y reprobar todas las materias (digamos que es un reto de Dumbledore), ¿qué harías?"  
  
Sue: viendo que hay hartas preguntas, cortaremos el review en pedazos, Hermione... responde  
  
Hermione: em... creo que lo besaría...  
  
Draco: sé que soy irresistible  
  
Hermione: ¬¬ u, porque pasar mis exámenes es más importante que andar con nauseas unas cuantas horas.  
  
Draco: mentirosa...  
  
Sue: "Ron: ¿confesarás alguna vez que estuviste (o estás...o estarás el resto de tu vida) celoso de Viktor Krum?"  
  
Ron: yo no estuve celoso  
  
Snape: oh Weasley! Admítelo, hasta yo lo noté  
  
Ron(más rojo que un tomate): bueno.... sí, algo.... lo que pasa es que estaba celoso porque... porque... yo quería ir con mi amiga Hermione  
  
Sue: "Draco: ...¿por qué no aceptas que apestas jugando al quidditch? ¿no te parece más provechoso ponerte a estudiar que estar fastidiando al resto de la humanidad? ¿qué hay respecto a ese bailecito para Fleur?".  
  
Draco: no acepto lo que no es cierto. No, no me parece más provechoso y por último... bueno... es verdad  
  
Snape: ¡es verdad??  
  
Ron: ¿¡QUE!?  
  
Harry: @_@  
  
Hermione: inmoral  
  
Sue: "Harry: ¿verdad que jamás terminarás con Ginny? Dime que no, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico".  
  
Harry: ¿qué si terminaré con Ginny? No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso  
  
Sue: "Voldemort: eh...¿te apetecería compartir el dominio del mundo conmigo? Jajaja, nah!, no te creas (no sabía que preguntarte)."  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬, de todos modos, no me apetecería  
  
Sue: "Sue: ¿por qué no contratas a unos cuantos personajes más? ¿o por qué no llevas a Cho Chang (digo, para aventarle jitomatazos)? Eso es todo."  
  
Sue: bueno... ya lo dije, si quieres preguntarle algo a alguien... hazlo, él o ella vendrá aquí exclusivamente por ti.  
  
Harry: ¿a qué se refiere con "aventarle Jitomatazos"?  
  
Sue: ni idea... quizás culturas diferentes  
  
Harry: ok  
  
Sue: la siguiente pregunta es de Maika Yugi y dice: "Ginny: ¿a quién prefieres a harry o a draco? ¿es cierto que espias a harry en la ducha cuando va a tu casa y le haces fotos? (si es así yo kiero... ^^U)"  
  
Ginny aparece en escena  
  
Draco: ¿cómo apareció?  
  
Sue: magia... ¿Ginny?  
  
Ginny: bueno, físicamente prefiero a Draco, pero le tengo mucho más cariño a Harry. Y lo otro... es cierto, y si quieres una.... manda dinero y yo te mando los negativos  
  
Harry: ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!  
  
Ginny no dice nada y se va a un rincón muy roja.  
  
Todos: 0_0u  
  
Ron: si mi madre se entera....  
  
Molly: ¡YA ME ENTERÉ!!!! YA VERÁS GINNY... ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE ESPIAR A HARRY CUANDO SE DUCHA??.... como es que no me mostraste esas fotos.  
  
Molly desaparece de la escena.  
  
Draco mira con cara de pregunta a Sue.  
  
Sue: magia  
  
Todos: o_o  
  
Sue: esta pregunta es de Rinoa, dice: "jejejej K BUENO!!!!!! aki mis preguntas...  
  
Draco: dime k es mentira!!! un striptease!!!?? a fleur esa *¨^*#$E%!!?? verdad k me kieres a mi?? kiero decir a ginny????SIIIII (no se pork lo pregunto por k se k eres mu orgulloso y no lo vas a dmitir.. :p)"  
  
Draco: ya lo dije es verdad, pero ni siquiera saben por que lo hice... no es por que me guste Fleur, si no por otra razón que no diré, porque no me han preguntado... así que les digo a mis lindas Fans que no se desesperen, Rinoa... te mando un beso (Draco tira un beso) y te aclaro que no me gusta la Weasley, no puede gustar porque es una Weasley.  
  
Sue: "Ron y Hermione: mmm.. bueno... os pensais k somos tontos??? kon la bonita pareja k haceis!! komo es k sin kererlo eres tan mono ron?"  
  
Hermione y Ron (sonrojados): ¡¿PAREJA?!! NOSOTROS NO SOMOS PAREJA  
  
Draco: No??  
  
Harry: yo pensé que lo eran y que no me querían contar  
  
Hermione y Ron: ¡HARRY!!  
  
Harry: ¡QUE??  
  
Hermione: no somos pareja.  
  
Sue: ella no dijo que son pareja, lo que dijo es que hacen buena pareja.  
  
Snape: No pueden hacer buena pareja, si no son buenos... JAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬u  
  
Sue: Ron?  
  
Ron: ¿qué?  
  
Sue: tu otra pregunta  
  
Ron: ah! Lo olvidaba... no sé que decir, yo soy así.  
  
Sue: "Voldi: bueno en realidad solo keria saludarte. XD y saber si me deja su varita para poder hablar con el espiritu de mi amor"  
  
Voldemort: no sé porque ese afán de decirme "Voldi", y no quiero dejarte hablar con ese amor tuyo  
  
Sue: oh vamos! Señor Tenebroso... deje que pueda decirle lo que quiera a Cedric  
  
Voldemort: No  
  
Sue: Vamos!! Di que sí... anda  
  
Voldemort: Sí  
  
Sue: SIIII!!  
  
Sue toma la varita de Voldemort y empieza a agitarla, hasta que sale Cedric  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Cedric: ¿qué pasa??  
  
Sue: escucha lo que te quiere decir Rinoa: "al espiritu de cedric diggory: oh mi amorrr!!!!! un besooooo!!!!!(o dos o tres o ...) (si sigues muerto mucho mas timepo tendre k kedarme a draco! ^o^)"  
  
Cedric: Gracias... pero yo quiero a Cho  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Cedric: y no puedo revivir, a excepción que busques las esferas del dragón y le pidas a Shen Long que me reviva  
  
Sue: y la ultima pregunta de la segunda transmisión del programa es de Dardola: "Bueno la gargola dardola tiene una pregunta para:  
  
Voldemort... ¿es cierto que ustedes los mortifagos hacen las mejore fiestas? ... me contaron que en la ultima estubo Britne Spears, Michael Jackson y todos bailaron el acerreje..."  
  
Voldemort: es cierto... de lo contrario casi nadie querría ser mortifago, ¿acaso creían que era cierto que los mortifagos solo quieren poder? ¡NO! Ellos quieren fiesta, así que ellos me dan poder y yo les doy fiesta. Pero aclaro que Britney Spears no es mortifaga, ella vino a cantar Boys y I love rock n' roll... ¡ah! Y también vino Eminem.  
  
Sue: "Malfoy: es cierto que tu papa le pega tu mama... y que por eso tiene esa expreciòn en el rostro?"  
  
Malfoy: NO ES CIERTO, ¿por qué no hacen preguntas, en vez de estás escribiendo invenciones??  
  
Sue: Bueno... ha llegado el fin de la segunda transmisión y...  
  
Todos respiran aliviados  
  
Sue: y no sé preocupen por las preguntas que no he puesto, todas las que me quedan irán en la tercera transmisión...( porque tienen que durarme haaartos programas) así que ha los que no he puesto: ¡no me manden cartas- bombas por favor!! y pueden seguir mandando mas preguntas, ya lo saben... sólo un review (ó sea pueden repetirse los que ya las mandaron) ¡hasta el próximo programa!!  
  
---------------------------------------Fin de la segunda transmisión-------- ----------------------- 


	3. Tercera transmisión

Tercera transmisión.  
  
Sue: ¡Horay fanáticos!!! Estoy muy feliz de realizar este tercer programa, junto a todos los personajes de Harry Potter. Les sigo agradeciendo todos los reviews, me hacen muy pero muy feliz ¡me encanta que me escriban reviews, me dan ánimos para escribir, ME VUELVEN LOCA!!!.  
  
Snape: yo quiero decir algo  
  
Sue: ¿qué?  
  
Snape: me están tomando muy poca importancia en este programa... no lo encuentro justo  
  
Sue: ¿y qué quieres que haga?  
  
Snape: bueno... hazme preguntas  
  
Sue: yo no puedo hacerte preguntas de la nada, tienen que hacértelas los fanáticos  
  
Snape(dirigiéndose a la cámara): hola nenas... saben? El sexy Snape está aquí y quiere responder todas sus preguntas (Snape tira un beso)  
  
Ginny: profesor de Draco tiene que ser...  
  
Draco: yo no soy así  
  
Ginny: ¬¬ por supuesto que no  
  
Sue: les parece que les lea la siguiente pregunta  
  
Ron: sí  
  
Hermione: ok  
  
Sue: ok, este review es de Ralkm Diggory, (perdóname por no haber puesto tus preguntas, lo siento) y dice: "Draco? Striptice? Fleur? por qué no me gusta cómo se oyó eso??? :S... pero de todos modos, es cierto?????"  
  
Draco: he respondido hasta el cansancio que sí  
  
Sue: "Esta es una pregunta para Ron: cuándo vas a decirle a Hermione qué te gusta????? O piensas esperar a que Vicky le pida irse con él a Bulgaria para hacerlo??????"  
  
Ron(mas rojo que la sangre): bueno... yo... realmente... Hermione.... a mi... yo... quiero a Hermione como amiga  
  
Sue: ¡vamos Ronnie!! La VERDAD, V-E-R-D-A-D... eso no se lo cree nadie, ¿cuándo te vas a declarar?? ¡todos estamos hartos de no ver nada romántico entre tú y Hermione!! Todos saben que a ti te gusta Hermione y que Hermione también siente algo por ti  
  
Hermione se sonroja notoriamente.  
  
Ron: eso... eso.. no... además... ¡ADEMÁS SI ME DECLARARA NO LO HARÍA DELANTE DE TANTA GENTE!!  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos en silencio.  
  
Ron QUÉ?? ¡QUE LES PASA??? VAMOS ¡QUE SIGA EL PROGRAMA!!  
  
Sue: 0_o Ok... : "Para Voldemort: ¿por qué quieres matar a Harry? Digo, habiendo tantas personas en el mundo... y tantas que quieren morirse, ¿por qué te empeñas en que tiene que ser Harry? Puedes escoger a tantas víctimas....."  
  
Voldemort (apuntando a Harry): ¡porque por la culpa de ese niño estoy convertido en esto!!  
  
Ginny: eso es cierto, porque, siendo sincera, como Tom Ryddle eras muy sexy y wachón  
  
Voldemort: además... yo mato a hartas personas además de querer matarlo a él  
  
Sue: " Para Harry: por tu bien niño... dime que no te gustan ni Ginny ni Hermione!!!!! Otra cosita: sabes si el profesor Lupin tiene novia, esposa, peor-es-nada o algo que se le parezca??  
  
Bueno, sé que pregunté mucho :P. Felicidades a Sue por el fic!!!!  
  
Chau!  
  
Ralkm"  
  
Harry: Hermione?? No, yo no podría ser así con mi mejor amigo... además todos saben que me gusta Cho  
  
Ginny: ¬¬  
  
Harry: y Lupin no tiene ni novia, ni esposa ni nada... esta solterito  
  
Draco: ¿qué le ven a ese??  
  
Sue: lo que no tienes tú  
  
Ginny: JAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Hermione: ^^  
  
Ron: Jijiji  
  
Harry: jojojojo  
  
Sue: calmense chicos... mejor vamos a la siguiente pregunta, es de Kero y dice: "Ron: perci es gey? ginni es virgen? kieres olvidarte d hermaione y ser mi novio?"  
  
Ron:.....  
  
Sue: Ronnie??...  
  
Ron: quieres que responda??  
  
Sue: Sí  
  
Ron: no. no sé. no  
  
Sue: perdónalo... está irritable  
  
Draco: de qué....  
  
Sue: ¡DRACO!!!  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue "hermione: es cierto ke bailas tubo en la ducha? es cierto ke en el tubo de un antro muggle bailas la sexi dance? admitelo,te importa mas el trasero ke el cerebro"  
  
Hermione (algo sorprendida e indignada): ¡por supuesto que No!!!  
  
Draco: ¿es mentira?  
  
Ron: ¡cierra la boca Malfoy!!! Yo creo que deberías callarte... ya que tu andas dando espectáculos con las profesoras  
  
Draco enmudeció  
  
Harry: jajajaja  
  
Snape: espectáculos a las profesoras??? A McGonagall???  
  
Ginny: ¬¬ No, a Fleur  
  
Sue: "harry: como es ke te han pasado tantas cosas y no estas traumado? tienes psicologo? te recomiendo uno?"  
  
Harry: no sé... yo creo que tengo fuerza de voluntad y también el apoyo de mis amigos... además los profesores me dan pequeñas ayuditas por todo lo que he tenido que pasar  
  
Snape: pero no creas que yo te daré "ayuditas" por tus traumas  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Sue: ojalá mis profesores me dieran "ayuditas"  
  
Ginny: a mi también  
  
Sue: "voldie: eres virgen? es cierto ke de noche eres el ke no deve ser nombrado y de dia britney spears? con besos los kiero mil (v)kero(^0^)"  
  
Voldemort: no soy virgen... no soy Britney Spears...¿cómo creen eso?  
  
Snape: es cierto... ¿esta cosa va a ser Britney Spears??  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬  
  
Sue: OK... la siguiente es de Pali ( También perdóname ¿Si? Por fa, lo siento mucho- mucho): "Holaaaaa, weno un fik genial.. xo yo le quiero preguntar algunas cosas a Draco...  
  
¿Esta enamorado de Hermione? ¿Haría alguna vez algo con ella.. como x ejemplo... ya saben ustedes :D? ¿Me haría a MI un Striptice? ¿Cuantas novias a tenido?  
  
Juazz esas son las preguntas :P  
  
Espero que me las responda TODAS ^^  
  
Enga un bexito  
  
*Pali*"  
  
Draco: ¡YO-ENAMORADO-DE LA-SANGRA-SUCIA!!! Nunca... no haría nada con ella, y quiero dejar en claro que no le haré Striptice a nadie, el que le hice a Fleur fue por una buena nota y nada más pero igual te mando un beso nena... y lo de mis novias, un caballero no da nombres ni números  
  
Hermione: entonces no tendrás problemas en decirlos  
  
Draco: ¬¬... si tanto quieres saberlo Granger he tenido solo cinco.  
  
Hermione: no me interesa  
  
Ginny: cinco??  
  
Draco: sí... cinco ¿te molesta Ginny??  
  
Ginny: no  
  
Harry: Ginny?  
  
Ginny: qué?  
  
Harry: no. ¿Draco te dijo GINNY?? Escuche mal?? ¿G-I-N-N-Y??  
  
Hermione: cierto... ¿por qué le dijiste Ginny??  
  
Draco: le dije Ginny a la Weasley?? No me di ni cuenta  
  
Sue: por supuesto, vamos con la otra ¿les parece?  
  
Draco: Sí  
  
Sue: este es de Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia y dice: "ajajajajjajajjaja kero jugo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sue, este fic está muy pero muy genial, no sé cómo se te ocurrrió esta idea pero te apoyo totalmente."  
  
Sue: gracias... me tienen por las nubes: "ok ok preguntas:  
  
Draco le hizo un streptease a Fleur??? Cómo fue? quedó totalmente desnudo? bailó en un fierro? comió frutillas??? (O_o) er.........que afrodisiaco utilizó?"  
  
Draco: bueno... sí, quede completamente desnudo, también bailé en el fierro, pero no comí frutillas, comí cerezas, y no necesito ningún afrodisíaco...  
  
Sue: "er...... me fui del tema.........una pregunta para Hermi la genia, la súper inteligente y genial y fantástica y simpática Hermione: Nunca te cansas de leer? si lees tanto.....cómo es que no se te daña la vista? escuchas música cuando lees? cómo haces para tener tan buena memoria? y la que más me interesa........de todo el mundo.....te gusta algun chico? quien es? lo conocemos???????? Te gustan guns n roses????????"  
  
Hermione: bueno, primero gracias por los elogios, y ,bueno, la verdad nunca me he cansado de leer... es que simplemente ¡me encanta! Y no se me daña la vista porque como sano, y en especial mucha vitamina A. No me gusta escuchar música cuando leo, porque m no me concentro al 100%. Lo de la buena memoria, creo que es un don. Y bueno (Hermione se sonrojo) si me gusta un chico, lo conocen.... y no conosco muchas canciones de los Guns N Roses, pero de las que conozco, me gustan.  
  
Sue: esta es de Mari o luzocura (no se cual de los dos es) y dice: "DRACO: es cierto que te gusta Ginny?"  
  
Draco: ¡¿QUÉ?!! ¿CON LA WEASLEY OTRA VEZ?? ¿por qué creen que me gusta Gin... la Weasley??  
  
Sue: no sé... quizás por que tú eres rival de Harry, y a Ginny le gusta a Harry y quizás tú te preguntas ¿qué tiene Harry que no tenga yo?? ¿por qué todos y todas prefieren a Harry??  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "HARRY: no haz pensado salir con cho ahora que esta viuda"  
  
Harry: bueno... la verdad es que sí lo he pensado  
  
Ginny: ¬¬  
  
Sue ve un review y se queda pensando un rato  
  
Voldemort: ¿qué te pasa? ¿no hay más preguntas??  
  
Sue: no es eso, lo que pasa es que esto no es lo que se diría una pregunta  
  
Ron: ¿y entonces que es?  
  
Sue: Ron... Uriko quiere secuestrarte  
  
Ron: ¿sabe donde queda tu casa??  
  
Sue: No  
  
Ron: entonces no hay problema  
  
Sue: tienes razón, buena este review es de Sybill y dice: "Hola me encanta un foro de freguntas  
  
Para Hermine: ¿es cierto que no sabes que le gustas a Ron o solo te haces la idiota?"  
  
Hermione: ¡no me hago la idiota!!!  
  
Sue: "Voldemort: es cierto el rumor de que usted es Gay?"  
  
Voldemort: por supuesto que no  
  
Sue: "Ron: cual es el deseo mas grande que tienes"  
  
Ron: ser un gran jugador de quidditch  
  
Sue: "Draco:¿porque te juntas con dos bobos como Goyle y Crabbe?... pense que eras un niño inteligente".  
  
Draco: porque son tontos, pero fuertes  
  
Sue: lo que pasa es que alguien con un poquito más de inteligencia no haría todo lo que Draco le diga  
  
Hermione: tienes razón  
  
Draco: ¬-¬  
  
Sue: Ok... siguiendo con lo nuestro, esta pregunta es de Rupert Fan y dice: "Ron quieres ser mi novio? atte Rupert Fan"  
  
Ron : bueno... no te conozco, pero si te conociera...  
  
Hermione le lanza una mirada asesina y celosa  
  
Ron se queda callado al ver a Hermione.  
  
Draco: vaya Weasley!! Te tiene corto tu noviecita.  
  
Ron: ¬-¬  
  
Sue: este es de Myrtle...  
  
Harry: ¿de Myrtle?? Myrtle la llorona??  
  
Sue: no sé  
  
Hermione: no creo  
  
Sue: bueno... y dice: "Myrtle 2002-08-26 1 Signed Bueno ff.net esta chafa hoy en dia asi ke no se si se haya puesto mi otro review pero para asegurarme lo pongo otra vez ^-^  
  
Hermione: no hay manera de ke me puedas dar a la "bicha" esa de Rita Skeeter para asi yo tmb hacerla sufrir? como se atrevio a poner ke tu y harry eran novios??? Harry es mio ¿ok?!"  
  
Hermione: por el momento no, pero después que pase un tiempo te la puedo pasar para que la hagas sufrir todo lo que quieras....  
  
Sue: "Harry: TE AMOOOO!!! estas pa' comerte! (aunke no seas pan xDssss) ¡¿por que eres tan lindo, guapo, sexy, listo y todas las cosas bellas ke hay en este mundo...?! bueno ya vale... a lo ke vengo ¿son ciertos los rumores ke dicen ke usted ama a... mmm como se llama...? asi! a la Ginny Weasley?! POR FAVOR DIME KE NO ES VERDAD!!!!!!! o si no ahora mismo voy y la mato!"  
  
Harry(algo sonrojado): gracias, eres muy simpática...con respecto a los rumores, bueno yo no hablo mucho con Ginny, así que no podría amarla... no la conozco mucho  
  
Ginny(susurrando): cuando quieras nos conocemos guapo  
  
Draco: 0_o  
  
Sue: "voldie: digame algo... ¿acaso usted siempre va a ser malo? ¿no va a hacer malo en este fic o como usted le llame a esta cosa...? yo creo ke si usted deja de hacer malo en este fic (o-como-usted-le-llame) va a arruinar su reputacion! y tmb creo ke usted se veia mejor de joven! xDsssss por ka ahora ni se diga...! no hay manera ke me pueda enviar una foto cuando usted era joven?¡=D  
  
bueno me despido con amoooooooorrrrr  
  
atte: Myrtle ^____^ pd: KiErAnMe MuChOoO Ke No lOs vOy a dEjAr dE MolEsTaR!!! =)"  
  
Voldemort: no sé, yo seré malo hasta que me de la gana, en este programa seré moderadamente malo. Y no tengo fotos mías de joven... las quemé todas.  
  
Sue: este es de Agatha Langford y dice: "Nonononono+ Rupert Fan, Ronnie es mi ìdolo, lo ha sido por muuuuuuuchos años, demasiados. ^^ (¡Eres el mejor!)"  
  
Ron: gracias  
  
Sue: "Y lo otro, Hermione, te odioooooo!! tienes a la mejor persona del mundo baboso por ti (me refiero a Ron) y tu lo unico que haces es moverle el culo a Vicky!! aprovecha mujer! admite lo que sientes hacia el: puro amor... Siiii!!"  
  
Hermione: ¡yo no ando moviéndole nada a nadie!!!  
  
Draco: admítelo Granger  
  
Hermione: cállate Malfoy  
  
Ginny: el que realmente movió el trasero fue Draco en el Striptice para Fleur  
  
Draco: ¬¬, ¿y porque no admites que tú se lo mueves a Potter??  
  
Ginny: yo no se lo muevo a nadie... por el momento  
  
Sue: YAAAA!!! Cálmense, dejenme seguir con el review "Y para Harry: mi niño! aprovecha la juventud, lo unico que has hecho hasta ahora es reprimirte, revelate!! da lo mismo que Voldie te persiga... al menos aprovecha los ultimos años de tu vida...  
  
Chauuu  
  
Besos, besos y otro pa mi Ronnie n_~"  
  
Harry: tienes razón, el próximo año vendré con un nuevo look, SÍ, ¿qué importa que este @^%&$#& me persiga, ¡tengo que vivir la vida!!!!  
  
Draco: pobrecito...  
  
Ginny: creo que cambiaré de opinión y de chico (Ginny mira a Draco de reojo, con una sonrisa)  
  
Sue: ok, sigamos... que nos quedan preguntas  
  
Harry: ¡no responderé nada!!!  
  
Sue: oh! Sí lo harás  
  
Harry: que no  
  
Sue: entonces leeré tu mente  
  
Harry: QUE??  
  
Todos: 0_o  
  
Sue: sí, puedo leer la mente de Harry  
  
Harry: no te creo  
  
Sue: estas pensando que, como eres un rebelde y cambiarás tu forma de vida, también cambiará tu forma de ver a Ginny  
  
Harry(sonrojado): sigue con las preguntas  
  
Sue: eres un amor  
  
Draco: y la Weasley dijo que no le movía el trasero a nadie.  
  
Sue: este review es de Sakura-Corazón y dice: "Chica la idea es excelente!!!  
  
Para voldemort: Tienes algun heredero, o amaste a alguien en tu juventud. Tambien cual es tu aficion por la pelirojar. SEgun rumores que he escuchado por hay. sin confirmar Es verdad que Harry es tu hijo."  
  
Voldemort: creo que tengo un heredero por ahí, no estoy seguro. Sí he amado a alguien, pero no creo que la conozcan  
  
Sue: por esas casualidades de la vida ¿no se llamaba Lily?  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬  
  
Sue: ^-^  
  
Voldemort: yo no tengo afición por la pelirroja, ese fue mi espíritu, pero cuando era joven... quizás encontró a la mocosa atractiva o blanco fácil  
  
Ginny: me quedo con la primera alternativa  
  
Voldemort: ¿Harry mi hijo?? Que yo sepa... NO  
  
Sue: "Para Draco: porque permites que esta Pansy P. esta detras de ti siempre, eso no te cansa y abure???? porque chico tener a una tonta detras de ti me cansaria. lo mismo que tus gorilas. no has pensado buscar alguien mas elevado para madar. tengo mucha esperanza de que seas mas elevado de inteligencia. Tambien te interesa alguna chica. o seras un solitario, espero qeu no seas Gay seria un desperdicion de hombre. Bombom.  
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora, mas adelante tendre pregunta para otros personajes"  
  
Draco: no es que lo permita, es que esa babosa no me deja en paz y no puedo hacer nada, aunque estaba pensando dejarles eso a Crabbe y Goyle. Con respecto a lo segundo... la verdad hay gente más elevada de inteligencia que mandar, pero no son más fuertes que los dos idiotas. Y NO SOY GAY!!, así que no te preocupes, este hombre no se desperdició.  
  
Ginny: bombón?  
  
Draco: que tiene eso?... es normal que las chicas me amen  
  
Ginny: no... me refiero a que eres una chica súper poderosa  
  
Draco: ¬¬, no digas estupideces Weasley  
  
Sue: este otro es de Ginny Carter y dice: "Hola! Tu fic esta super bueno! Me encantan los fics interactivos. Aca van mis preguntas:  
  
Hermione: Cómo logras ser tan inteligente? qué comes? Y bueno, decídete... Te gusta Ron o Krum?"  
  
Hermione: bueno... estudió mucho y me esfuerzo, con respecto a la alimentación, como sano... muchas vitaminas. Y con respecto a lo otro (Hermione se sonroja) estoy completamente decidida de que no me gusta Krum  
  
Sue: "Ron: Te haces el tonto o te sale natural eso de no darte cuenta de lo que sientes por Hermione?"  
  
Ron: no me hago el tonto ni nada... que no ande gritando por ahí lo que siento no significa que no me de cuenta  
  
Sue: "Harry: Te admiro. Si yo fuera tu ya estaría loca. Definitivamente tienes un buen sicólogo. Mi pregunta es: Por qué aun no tomas en cuenta a Ginny Weasley? y... qué se hace falta para ganarse tu corazón??? Ah, otra cosa, qué le viste a esa +#@*&¬ de Cho Chang?"  
  
Harry: gracias... y no es que no la tome en cuenta... es que... no sé que es. Bueno para ganarse mi corazón sólo tiene que ser comprensibles y buenas con migo, y lo de Cho es solo atracción física  
  
Sue: "Voldie: No temes que tu reputación se dañe con este programa?  
  
Saludos, ~*~Ginny Carter~*~"  
  
Voldemort: la verdad no tengo miedo de nada  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Sue: Bueno... a llegado el fin de la tercera transmisión, a los reviews que todavía no pongo, los pondré en el siguiente programa (no me maten si?)  
  
Draco: por fin, es todo por hoy sobre mi espectáculo para Fleur.  
  
Sue: ya Ambrosio, corta ---------------------------------------------------- Fin de la tercera transmisión----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ 


	4. Transmision especial: Fonda Hogwarts en ...

Sue aparece en escena, un lugar adornado por banderas chilenas y listones tricolores (blanco, azul y rojo)  
  
Sue: ¡Horay fanáticos!! Estamos todos listos para comenzar este programa especial para celebrar las fiestas patrias chilena. Un saludo a todos los chilenos que están bailando cueca, comiendo empanadas y asado!!!  
  
Ginny: de que habla??  
  
Hermione: tradiciones muggles chilenas: el 18 de septiembre de 1810 se realizó la primera junta de gobierno, cuando Chile estaba colonizado. Cada año se celebra ese día como la independencia de Chile y se toma chicha en cacho, se baila cueca, se come empanadas, asado y comida típica chilena.  
  
Draco: vaya Granger!! No solo estudias sobre el mundo mágico, sino que también sobre la vida muggle.  
  
Hermione: me gusta saber de todo un poco  
  
Ron: un poco??  
  
Sue: quiero agradecer todos lo reviews, aunque ya lo he mencionado me hacen muy, pero muuuuuuy feliz ^^!! Bienvenidos a todos a...  
  
Voldemort y Snape: ¡le pegaron su puñete * hip!* al guatón Loyola!!  
  
Harry: y que les pasa???  
  
Sue: creo que fue la chicha, es una bebida alcohólica, tomaron demasiado.  
  
Voldemort: WUAJAJAJAJA!!! El mundo está lleno de colores y perros  
  
Snape: así es querido amigo, a la mierda con pociones y DCAO.... ¡YO SOLO QUIERO MAS CHICHA!!!  
  
Sue: ¬¬ como iba diciendo... ¡bienvenidos a la "fonda Hogwarts"!!! y agradecerle a Minaro por prestarme su casa para la fonda... ella llegará luego, está comprando carne para el asado.  
  
Voldemort: donde hay más chicha??? Mataría por una chicha!!  
  
Sue: en la caja del fondo  
  
Snape y Voldemort corren desesperadamente hacía la chicha.  
  
Sue: bueno chicos... empezando inmediatamente con las preguntas de sus fans, Alexandra86 dice: "Hola amigos. Tengo varias preguntas que debo hacer....  
  
Voldy: Oye, estabas mas bueno cuando te llamabas Ryddle, a que no. Fuiste mi heore, pero luego que te pusiste feo, prefiero a Snape... ¿Que lo opino a cambiar de apariencia? ¿Porque no abriste una línea de cosmeticos? ¿ es verdad que usted mato a James Potter por no corresponderle a su amor? ¿Es verdad que suted mantiene una relación secreta con Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
  
Voldemort: bueno *hip!* yo no quize cambiar de apariencía * hip!* fue culpa de Harry y por la edad * hip!* no abrí una línea de cosmeticos porque no me alcanzaba el tiempo... pero he * hip!* pensado en hacerlo. La verdad es que sí, yo maté a James... porque * hip!* no me amaba, el amaba a Lily. Y yo ni siquiera se quien es ese * hip!* Lockhart.  
  
Sue: "Draco: ¿Que porquería te echas en el cabello para que se vea tan pegostoso? ¿Snape te da consejos de cuidar tu cabello? ¿Como es Lucius sin camisa? ¿Conoces un mortifago maduro que este interesado en mi?"  
  
Draco: Gel, me echo gel. Ese borracho no me da ningún consejo  
  
Snape: BORRACHO??? ¡ya verás que no te favoreceré en nada en mi clase!!!  
  
Draco: sí lo harás... cuando se te pase lo ebrio no te acordarás de nada.  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
Draco: mi padre sin camisa se ve horrible... no me lo recuerdes. Y realmente yo nunca he hablado con ningún mortifago aparte de mi padre.  
  
Sue: "Harry: ¿Que te cuesta fijarte en Ginny? ¿Que piensas de Daniel Radcliffe el chico que te interpretó en la pelicula? ¿Que ropa interior usas y talla?"  
  
Harry: fijarme en Ginny?? Bueno uno no elige de quien enamorarse...  
  
Sue: dímelo a mí...  
  
Harry: yo creo que Daniel Radcliffe hizo un muy buen papel de mí en la película.  
  
Sue: y la otra pregunta??  
  
Harry se sonroja  
  
Harry: eh... bueno. uso toda la ropa de Dudley  
  
Draco: ¡TODA!!! WUAJAJAJAJA  
  
Sue: "Ron: Sabes que te quiero... quiero mas a Snape, pero igual. He oido que Snape es tu tio y que no se lava el cabello para que nadie descubra que realmente lo tiene rojo como usted, eso ¿es cierto? Pelirrojo lindo, ¿Que le viste a la babosa de Fleur? mira que yo no soy veela, pero bailo y canto mejor"  
  
Ron: Snape?? Mi tío? Eso no es cierto... y Fleur no me gusta, fue una pequeña atracción.  
  
Sue: "Hermione: Mas que una pregunta, una recomendación... Aprovecha el baño de los prefectos para llevar a Ron, la contraseña es "Afrodisiaco de Limón" en e piso 4. Tranquila que Filch no los decubre(Pero luego me cuentas que tal es Ron en esas cosas ok?) Mis fuentes confiables me han dicho que un profesor de Hogwarts de cabello grasiento y nariz ganchuda, supuesto tio de tu novio, cuyo nombre no voy a decir. Te ha hecho una propuesta indecente y tu has aceptado para pasar todas las maetrias ?es cierto?"  
  
Hermione: No es cierto!! Yo estudio y me esfuerzo para pasar todas las materias.  
  
Sue: este es de Hermi12... ¡me encanta tu fic "la orden del Fénix"!! síguelo por favor. Sus preguntas son: "chachiiiii!!! a ver: Hermione: vamos, confiesa, ¿kien te gusta? ¿harry o ron? ¿por ke teniendo a ronnie contigo le haces mas caso a la biblioteca ke a él? ke hay del beso ke le diste a harry en la estacion al final del 4º curso????"  
  
Hermione: bueno... la verdad... ya les dije que no me gusta Harry, y no es que le haga más caso a la biblioteca que a Ron, sólo es que necesito estudiar para tener un buen futuro. Y le di un beso de despedida, nada más... además solo fue en la mejilla.  
  
Sue: claro, porque a Ron se los da en la boca.  
  
Hermione se sonroja.  
  
Sue: "Ron: KIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?????????????? DI KE SIIIIIII!!! TE KIEROOOOOO!! I LOVE YOUUUUUU!!! ejem... ¿¿por ke tanto celo a harry?? tonto!! si estas con él eres segundon, pero por lo menos eres algo ;);) ayyy ke mono eres!!!!! como haces para tenerme tan loca por ti??? T_T"  
  
Ron(sonrojado): gracias por los halagos... no soy como Malfoy para andar repartiendo besos, pero eres muy linda y simpática... gracias.  
  
Hermione: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "harry: ke tiene la chocha ke no tengamos el resto del universo??? ¬¬..."  
  
Harry: no sé... pero tampoco sé porque la odian tanto.  
  
Sue: ¿por qué será??  
  
Ginny: sí, ¿por qué será??  
  
Todas las fans de Harry (con mirada amenazadora): ¿por qué será??  
  
Harry: o_0u  
  
Sue: y traeremos a Cho para unas cuantas palabras que quiere decirle Hermi12  
  
Cho: YA ESTOY AQUI!!!  
  
Ginny: pero que gritona esta... chica!!  
  
Cho: ^^  
  
Sue: ¬¬  
  
Cho: hola Harry  
  
Harry: hola Cho...  
  
Sue: y Hermi12 dice "cho: perra!!!! mira ke preferir al waperas ese petardillo ke a harryto... mala pecora!!!"  
  
Cho (con voz apenada): no sé porque me odian... (se pone a llorar)  
  
Sue: ay! ¡pero que patética!!! Vete!!  
  
Cho desaparece.  
  
Ginny: por fin  
  
Sue: "voldie: ke hay sobre cierta aparicion de usted bailando los gorilas en una clase de adivinacion???"  
  
Voldemort: eso es muy * hip!* cierto... me encanta: "Las manos hacía arriba, las manos hacia abajo..."  
  
Snape: AAA!!! SILENCIO QUE NO ME DEJAS BEBER.  
  
Sue: alcohólicos... "malfoy: como haces para ser tan rata y askeroso???? ¬¬ tienes algun sentimiento hacia hermione??? ke sentiste cuando ginny te violo??"  
  
Draco: yo?? Rata y asqueroso?? No acepto eso, no me gusta la sangre sucia (al pobretón Weasley sí) y Ginny.... digo la Weasley no me a echo nada  
  
Ginny(susurrando): todavía no  
  
Sue: "ginny: no seas boba!! yo se ke puedes!!! cuando piensas dejar de hacerte le tontita y tirarte a harry de una buena vez?!?!?!?!"  
  
Ginny: en eso estoy... en eso estoy  
  
Harry se sonroja.  
  
Sue: también traré a...  
  
Se produce una explosión, aparecen los gemelos Weasley y Minaro.  
  
Sue: Minaro??  
  
Minaro: Aloha!! Me aproveché de venir con los gemelos.  
  
Fred: así es, trajimos la carne  
  
George: y también el carbón.  
  
Sue: genial!!.  
  
Minaro: RONNIE!!!!!.  
  
Minaro se lanza a los brazos de Ron  
  
Hermione: ¬¬... ¬¬, ¬¬  
  
Minaro: vamos Mione!! Tú lo tendrás para siempre  
  
Hermione: ^^  
  
Sue toma el carbón y Fred y George la carne.  
  
Sue: ayúdenme a prender el fuego!!  
  
Draco: no quiero  
  
Sue le lanza a Draco unos guantes para protegerse del fuego.  
  
Sue: tu prenderás el fuego.  
  
Draco saca su varita y lanza una llama al carbón que pusieron Sue, Fred y George. Ron y Harry acomodan la carne, Ginny y Hermione calentaron las empanadas y Voldemort y Snape estaban borrachos.  
  
Sue: sigamos con las preguntas de Hermi12, que gracias a ellas tenemos aquí a Fred y George: "fred y george: =^^= de donde sacais tantos chistes?? os los hace rowling??? son de vuestra invencion???"  
  
George: son totalmente inventadas por nosotros  
  
Fred: así es, pero antes las lee Rowling.  
  
Sue: "snape: ¬¬... te odio. y por poner alguna pregunta... mmm... ¿¿sabes ke han inventado ya el champu?? bueno eso es todo!!! kisses a mi ronnie y a los gemelos!!!!! muaaaaaak!!!!!!!!! os kiero!!!"  
  
Snape: si, * hip!" lo sé  
  
Sue: Draco, tírale viento al fuego ¿sí?  
  
Draco, con cara de pocos amigos, le tira al fuego un pequeño viento.  
  
Sue: esta pregunta es de Maika Yugi: "jajajajaja... está muy gracioso tu fic... mmm creo q no tengo ninguna pregunta... a si, para "Voldy ¬.¬": Es cierto q estuviste saliendo con la madre de harry??? no será q harry es tu hijo y kerías matar a james (mi pobre james... i.i) xa kedarte con lily???"  
  
Voldemort: la verdad es que Lily salió un tiempo con * hip!* mi diario, Harry no es mi hijo.  
  
Sue: este es de Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia, dice: "ok ok....asi ke seguiste el fic!!!! mis felicitaciones muchacha!!!!!!! te keda muy pero muy genial!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sue (algo sonrojada): Gracias, me hacen tan feliz como... muy feliz  
  
Minaro: déjame leer las demás preguntas  
  
Sue: vale, mejor alternémonos  
  
Minaro: vale "ok aki vienen las preguntas:  
  
Sevie: Porqué eres tan amargado para dar clases? si eres profe de pociones....no deberías dominar química al revés y al derecho? porqué odias tanto a Harry? Me presentarás a Sirius??????"  
  
Snape: porque * hip!* nunca en mi vida había * hip!* tomado chicha. Domino la química como la palma de mi... Hey! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MANO!!?  
  
Sue: oh!! Por Kamisama!! Pero si está tan borracho que no sé ve la mano  
  
Snape se desmaya.  
  
Sue: y uno menos, lo siento chicas, pero Snape no podrá responder más preguntas por el día de hoy.  
  
Minaro: "Ron: Porqué no aceptas de una vez por todas que eres un poco posesivo? o mas bien dicho...CELOSO?"  
  
Ron: no soy posesivo... bueno, pero la verdad es que reconozco que soy un poco celoso  
  
Sue y Minaro: UN POCO???  
  
Ron: harto  
  
Sue y Minaro: ^^  
  
Minaro: "Harry: Porqué no te vas de la casa de los Dursleys??? ah? vete a vagar por ahi!!! EL SER VAGO NO ES UNA OPCION, ES UN PRIVILEGIO"  
  
Harry: que buena idea!! Creo que lo haré el próximo año.  
  
Minaro: "Hermi: Supergenia!!!!! me ayudas en mi tarea de física? porfavor?????????"  
  
Hermione: después del asado y todo eso, sí.  
  
Minaro: "y una notita para Cho Chang: IDIOTA!!!!! PUT4!!!!!!!! DESGRACIADA!!!!!!!!!!! no puedes tomarte un veneno y morirte para dejar de llorarle a Cedric lindo??????? estúpida!"  
  
Cho aparece nuevamente  
  
Cho(lloriqueando): lo que pasa es que Dios nos dio la vida para vivirla no para matarnos y...  
  
Sue: ¡pero que patética!  
  
Cho desaparece.  
  
Sue: este es de Pirra y dice: "Primero: Joder!!! Que bien escribes...¡que imaginacion!! Te admiro, de verdad. Besos Sue."  
  
Sue(con los ojos llenos de lagrimas): Gracias me hacen tan feliz.... relájate Sue, no llores. Ok  
  
Todos: 0_o  
  
Sue: "Ahora, las preguntas: RON: ¿nunca has tenido sueños eróticos (besos... etc...) con Hermione? HERMIONE: ¿nunca habeis tenido sueños eróticos ;) con Harry, Ron, Draco, los gemelos Weasley o con Oliver Wood? HARRY y DRACO: ¿nunca habeis tenido sueños eróticos con Ginny y/o Hermione? GINNY: ¿nunca has tenido sueños eróticos con Draco, Harry, Oliver Wood?"  
  
Ron: No  
  
Hermione: No  
  
Harry: No  
  
Draco:...  
  
Ginny:...  
  
Sue: "VOLDEMORT: ¿por que no contratas a un asesino muggle para que mate a Harry?... sería más fácil ¿Por qué eres tan malo?¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?¿tienes varita nueva?...¿cuanto te mide (^^ ejem...)?"  
  
Voldemort: quiero matar a * hip!* Harry con mis propias manos * hip!* soy malo porque quiero, y si me he * hip!* enamorado.  
  
Sue: "SEVERUS: ¿alguna vez has tenido novia (lo dudo...)? ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no te tomas una ducha? ¿sabes que existe algo llamado champú y sirve para quitarse la grasa del cabello?"  
  
Snape: ...............  
  
Sue: "SIRIUS BLACK:¿desde cuando tú y James erais amigos? ¿y amigo de remus?¿nunca has soñado tener algo con remus?¿has tenido novias?¿te gustan las motos?¿de qué marca era tu mato (la que luego se quedó Hagrid)?¿por que te reiste cuando te atraparon por culpa de peter?¿estás con alguien ahora?¿podríamos tener algo tú y yo?(aunque sea solo amistad...^^)  
  
Bueno, me despido y espero que pongas alñguna de mis preguntas en tu fic. GRACIAS  
  
BESOS PIRRA"  
  
Sirius aparece en escena.  
  
Sirius: hola.  
  
Todos (menos Draco): hola!!  
  
Ginny: vaya!! Es más guapo que en el profeta  
  
Sirius: gracias  
  
Harry: como has estado??  
  
Sirius: bien, gracias Harry.... he podido escapar de los dementores  
  
Sue: genial Sirius!! Ojalá se pueda comprobar tu inocencia luego.  
  
Draco, Ginny, Fred y George: inocencia???  
  
Harry: sí, Sirius es inocente  
  
Sirius: Ok, responderé las preguntas de Pirra: James, Remus y yo somos amigos desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Tener algo como qué?? Te refieres a alguna relación sentimental... pues déjame decirte que me gustan la mujeres. Sí, he tenido novias, me gustan las motos, y no recuerdo muy bien la marca de mi moto... creo que era una Suzuki GSX . y no es cierto que me reí cuando me atraparon, eso fue una mentira. Estoy totalmente soltero y si quieres que tengamos algo, aunque sea amistad... lamentablemente tendrá que comprobarse mi inocencia primero.  
  
Sue: Sirius ¿quieres quedarte para el asado y las empanadas??  
  
Sirius: sí, gracias.  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Minaro: este es de Zaki-Kaiouh y dice: "AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA EXCELENTEEE!! siiii ^^ ta muy bueno el fic señorita..¬¬ o señora?"  
  
Sue: señora, tengo solo 14 años.  
  
Minaro: ^^ "bueh...me he tentado con las preguntas....así que..creo..que..er.. bien..mi pregunta es para mi estimadisimo profesor snape..(¬¬ aunque me ahorraré una de las preguntas para no tener que subir el rating del fanfic por mu culpa) bueno..er...snape..^^ volverías a besarme como lo hiciste la otra vez?..sip..^^ di que si!...er...y...si te haz sentido atraido por una de tus alumnas?..si es así...de quien? (¬¬ para pegarle)"  
  
Sue: voy a despertar a Snape, tiene que responder.  
  
Sue se acerca a Snape y lo zamarrea, pero no pasa nada.  
  
Sue: Fred y George!! Traiganme un vaso de chicha.  
  
Fred y George corren y tren al susodicho. Sue le echa chica en la boca y hace que Snape tome el olor.  
  
Snape: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Sue: te haré unas preguntas, Minaro??  
  
Minaro: son de Zaki-Kaiouh y dice: "bueno..er...snape..^^ volverías a besarme como lo hiciste la otra vez?..sip..^^ di que si!...er...y...si te haz sentido atraido por una de tus alumnas?..si es así...de quien? (¬¬ para pegarle)"  
  
Snape: tu eres la chica del restaurante chino?? Sí es así, por supuesto que sí. Una vez me gustó una alumna, pero fue hace algunos años atrás, cuando era más joven.  
  
Sue: este es de Luzocura y dice "Me encanto este capitulo  
  
Una pregunta para Snape que estubo muy callado : ¢¯que piensas de los deseos de Rowlings se buscarte pareja para el septimo libro?.. ya haz conocido a alguien... ¢¯que haces con todas esas cartas de tus admiradoras?... se que algunas traen fotos obsenas..."  
  
Snape: tengo que decirle a J.K que ya la encontré. Todas las cartas de mis admiradoras las guardo con amor.  
  
Minaro: este es de Wilbur dice "A ver que puesdo preguntaar... mmm... -Draco, te has planteado alguna vez hacerte un piercing?(en la oreja) un simple aro plateado. No me gustas especialemnte como personage, pero creo que te favoreceria"  
  
Draco: No, pero me parece una buena idea... el proximo programa vendré con uno  
  
Sue: si es que hay  
  
Minaro: "-Todos los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs: No os traumais de estar tan marginados? Si fuera de vosotros haria un motín o algo^^U"  
  
Aparecen todos los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff.  
  
R y H: no les parece suficiente el atentado a las torres gemelas.  
  
Todos: 0_o  
  
Los R.. y H.. desparecen.  
  
Minaro: "-Colin: Es cierto que te pagas los carretes de fotos vendiendo fotos de Harry con poca ( o ninguna) ropa?"  
  
Aparece Colin.  
  
Colin: sí, pueden enviarme su cheque.. les costará 2 galeones.  
  
Colin desaparece.  
  
Harry: ¬¬, genial, ahora soy un chico play girl.  
  
Minaro: "-Snape: Existe alguna pocion de amor realmente efectiva...? Podrias pasarme los ingredientes?... y esto... la notarias si te la meslaran con la comida?*^0^*UUU"  
  
Snape: si la hay.. pero no quiero pasar nada JAJAJAJA  
  
Sue: ¡POR FAVOR....!!!! DAMELA.. LA NECESITO, DE LO CONTRARIO MORIRÉ DE AMOR.  
  
Snape: pero que chica tan desesperada..  
  
Sue(llorando): por favor, no te imaginas cuanto he sufrido... la necesito  
  
Snape: NO  
  
Sue: te daré toda la chicha del mundo si quieres, pero por favor... dame esa poción.  
  
Snape: lo pensaré  
  
Sue: ¡GRACIAS!!!!  
  
Sue abraza a Snape contenta.  
  
Sue: bueno y la última pregunta de este programa especial es de Ammy y dice "HELLO HELLO!!!!!!!' bueno tu fic va super bien.. ya lo aregue a mis favoritos.. esta supero padre =)=)=)=)" Gracias Ammy, soy muy feliz. "Bueno aqui van mis preguntas:  
  
Ginny: podrias PORFAVOR dame una de esas fotos de harrytoo!!!!?'jaja"  
  
Ginny: las vendo, después del programa podemos hacer un trato.  
  
Sue: "hermione: te gusta ron o harry??? PORFAVOR que sea harryto!!! es un amorrr!!! hermione! no te das cuenta!!!!! jajaja (perdon ron)"  
  
Hermione: lo siento, pero no es Harry  
  
Sue: "harry: HARIAS UN STiptEASE PARA MI!????' di que siiiiiii porfavor!!!!!!!! PPPPOOOOORFAVORRRRRr!!!"  
  
Harry: es que... me volví un chico conservador.  
  
Draco: y hasta hace poco era revelde.  
  
Sue: "p.d. ya se que son muchas preguntas (ammy se pone rojita) pero ojala que pongas algunas en tu fic... ME ENCANTA!!!!!!! es uno de los mejores que eh leido.. espero que leas mi review!!1 cuidate y sigue asi! vas superrr bien!" Millones de gracias, y no te preocupes por la cantidad de preguntas... como vez las respondieron todas.  
  
Draco: quiero probar la chicha  
  
Sue: No, ¿quieres quedar como ellos?? (apuntando a Snape y Voldemort)  
  
Draco: mejor no, o_o  
  
Sue: Bueno.. hasta aquí el programa de hoy  
  
Minaro: ojalá lo hayan disfrutado  
  
Sue: ahora ¡A COMER!!  
  
Todos: Siiii!!!!  
  
Ambrosio: Siiiiii!!!!  
  
------------------------------ Fin de la cuarta transmisión----------------- --------------------------- 


	5. Quinta Transmision

Sue: Horay fanáticos!!!!! Antes de decir todo lo de siempre quiero ¡AGRADECERLES A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!! ¡Me hacen taaaaaaan feliz!!!! Podría explotar de la felicidad...  
  
Voldemort: ¿y por qué no explotas de una vez?  
  
Sue: porque quiero estar viva para preguntarte todas las preguntas que quieran hacerte... además hay gente que me necesita y otra que me necesitará  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬  
  
Sue: como iba diciendo, antes de que VOLDY-POO me interrumpiera...  
  
Voldemort: ya verás cuando te encuentre a ese chico, cuando sepa donde viva  
  
Sue: y ya verás tú cuando te atrevas a siquiera tocarle un pelo a mi tu- sabes-quien... sentirás mi ira Tom... ese lado que nadie conoce, y quedarás chiquitito como un maní...  
  
Voldemort: eso es amor puro... no le haré nada, necesito el dinero  
  
Sue(sonrojada): Sirius se quedará en el programa porque Pirra lo esta escondiendo. Bueno, también lo siento por las preguntas que no he puesto pero hoy vendrán hartas más (no todas porque son muchas) pero intentaré poner la mayoría... Lo otro ¿alguien sabe donde @#$%& está la categoría de grupos musicales?? Porque necesito poner un Fic de Britney Spears y uno de Eminem, si alguien que esta viendo este programa sabe... ¡por favor que me diga donde está en un review!!... y las primeras pregunta es de Indecisa y dicen: "Hola! aquí van mis pregunticas...  
  
Draco: porque eres tan malo? y porque los malos tienen que estar tan buenos?"  
  
Draco: soy malo porque eso me da un estilo... además las chicas me encuentran sexy al ser un chico malo, y lo de porque los malos somos tan buenos, debe ser porque siempre la multitud aclama por lo que ve y a los chicos buenos, pero si los malos estamos buenos... tenemos más oportunidades de tener fans  
  
Sue: "Voldemort: tu no,no estas bueno. cuando eras joven eras guapo,pero ahora...no me van los tios con cara de serpiente, asi que...ah bueno, la pregunta: ¿tu te chutaste con cola-cao el dia que decidiste dominar el mundo?"  
  
Voldemort: 0_o No...  
  
Sue: "Harry: porque te gusta Cho Chang? porque no te fijas en Ginny que está loca por ti?"  
  
Harry: no sé porque me gusta, creo que sentí algo muy especial cuando la vi, y Ginny... ya me cambió, eso creo  
  
Ginny puso cara de no sé  
  
Sue: "Hermione y Ron: porque no dejais de pelearos y os liais de una vez?"  
  
Hermione y Ron: porque nos gusta pelear  
  
Todos: 0_o  
  
Sue: "Snape: tienes un trauma infantil que te hace odiar a todo bicho viviente?"  
  
Snape: sí  
  
Sue: Cual?  
  
Snape: no me lo preguntaron así que no lo diré WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Sue: ¬¬ pregúntenselo, quiero saber :p  
  
Snape: =_=  
  
Sue: "Cho Chang: porque no te suicidas y asi te vas con tu amado Cedric?  
  
Saluditos a todosss ^^"  
  
Cho aparece en escena  
  
Cho: ¿por qué me odian tanto?  
  
Sue: ¿por qué será?  
  
Cho desaparece de la querida escena  
  
Sue: este es de Ralkm Diggory, sus preguntas son: "Como sea.... crees que puedas llevar a Remsie-pooh... ejem!... al profesor Lupin? Es que quisiera preguntarle si ya hay alguien ocupando su coranzoncito" ¡Claro que puedo!!  
  
Lupin aparece en escena.  
  
Sirius: ¡Remus!  
  
Los dos se dan un gran abrazo de amigos  
  
Lupin: ¡Sirius! ¿cómo has estado amigo?  
  
Sirius: bien, estoy descansando feliz  
  
Lupin: que bueno! Harry, Hermione, Ron ¿cómo han estado?  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron: Bien, gracias profesor  
  
Lupin: Severus... ¿cómo has estado?  
  
Snape: ¿qué te importa? ¬¬  
  
Lupin: igual que siempre... según veo  
  
Snape le lanza una mirada asesina.  
  
Sue: hola Lupin  
  
Lupin: hola Sue, lo siento, no te había saludado ¿cómo estas?  
  
Sue: sobreviviendo... ya subiré mis notas  
  
Lupin: ^^  
  
Sue: tienes una pregunta Remus  
  
Lupin: ¡ah si! Bueno Ralkm, estoy completamente soltero y solo, y no hay nadie en mi corazón por el momento.  
  
Sue: "Para Ron y Hermione: cuando **** piensan aceptar que se quieren el uno al otro!!!!!!!??????? Hasta Harry que es miope se ha dado cuenta de eso!"  
  
Harry: cierto... muy cierto  
  
Hermione y Ron se sonrojan  
  
Ron: si te dabas cuenta de algo ¿por qué no me lo preguntaste?  
  
Harry: porque te pondrías como loco  
  
Hermione: es cierto... se pone loco por cualquier cosa  
  
Ron: no es por cualquier cosa!!!  
  
Hermione: a no? Y lo de Krum?  
  
Ron: ¡fuiste al baile con él!! ¡no conmigo!! ¡con tu amigo desde hace cuatro años!!  
  
Hermione: ¡pues ese amigo de cuatro años nunca se dio cuenta de que soy una mujer!!  
  
Ron: ¡sí lo sabía... lo que pasa es que tú no me dejaste terminar la horación!!!  
  
Hermione: ¡Es ORACIÓN no HORACIÓN!!  
  
Ron: bueno ¬¬... ¡sí lo sabía... lo que pasa es que no me dejaste terminar la ORACIÓN!!  
  
Hermione: ¡¿qué oración?!  
  
Sue: ¡ALTO! Yo les leeré lo que pasó, esperen.  
  
Sue comienza a buscar algo en su habitación  
  
Draco: y a esta que le pasa?  
  
Ginny: no sé... pregúntaselo  
  
Sue: ¡YA! Lo tengo!!  
  
Todos: que cosa??  
  
Sue: "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego"  
  
Todos: 0_ou  
  
Sue: escuchen " Pero Ron estaba observando a Hermione como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva.  
  
-Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...  
  
-¡Qué observador!- dijo ella ácidamente" ®  
  
Draco: ¡vaya, que pareja!  
  
Sue: ¿sus argumentos de defensa?  
  
Hermione: ustedes escucharon lo que me dijo ¿qué más puedo decir?  
  
Ron: fíjense muy bien en lo que dije "tú eres una chica ..." ¡hay tres puntos!! Eso significa que Hermione no me dejó seguir hablando  
  
Sue: ¿y que más le ibas a decir?  
  
Ron (sonrojado): eh... bueno.. no quiero decirlo ahora  
  
Sue: ¡anda Ronnie!! Di lo que ibas a decir  
  
Ron: NO, mejor sigue con las demás preguntas  
  
Sue: ¬¬. OK. Estas son de Pali y dice: "Holaaa!!! Jooo yo tantas ganas d k tenia k contestaras mis preguntas T_T  
  
Weno aki van más preguntas...  
  
Señor Snape: ¿Es conciente ustded que ah tenido una hija con la señorita Fleur?? Su hija se llama Mishiky. ¿Usted es tan sexy en la vida real? Es que en la pelicula d HP no era nada sexy :P"  
  
Snape: ¡¿UNA HIJA?! ¿CON QUIÉN?  
  
Ron: con Fleur... Fleur Delacour  
  
Snape: ni siquiera recuerdo a esa chica  
  
Draco: ¿cómo la va a recordad si se emborracha?  
  
Snape: y con respecto a la segunda pregunta... bueno no sé si soy sexy  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco hacen arcadas  
  
Snape: mis fans dicen que sí... y no me parezco mucho que digamos a Alan Rickman o como se llame, soy mejor.  
  
Sue: "Draki cariño: ¿ES VERDAD QUE LES HAS ENVIADO CARTAS DE AMOR A HERMIONE, PERO ALGUIEN SE LAS CONFISCABA? Y una última a ti, ¿Pasarias una noche conmigo?"  
  
Draco: No, yo nunca he hecho eso!! Y la última... mándame una foto.  
  
Sue: "Voldie: ¿Es verdad que eres el padre de Harry?"  
  
Voldemort: ¡NO!  
  
Sue: "Nada más x ahora :D  
  
Enga bexitos y xfa responde mis preguntas, me desilucione bastante con ,el 2 capi"  
  
Sue: este es de Marta... lo siento Marta... ¡Lo siento Marta Nunca quise herirte Nunca quise hacerte llorar Pero esta noche, voy a limpiar mi closet...!  
  
Ginny: 0_o ¿qué es eso?  
  
Sue: una canción de mi EMIN?M  
  
Ginny: 0_o OK  
  
Sue: "Hola!!! Ta mu weno el fic ^·^ Bueno, yo tengo preguntas, y advierto que no gustaran nada a los que la tengan que contestar? XD XD XD XD XD XD  
  
Draco: Cuenta detalladamente lo del striptice ¬¬U Por cierto, sabes que eres bastante mono? Y no me seas engreido ¬¬U"  
  
Draco: bueno, comencé bailando "sex Bomb" después me saqué la ropa y quedé en ropa interior... seguí bailando en el fierro y no pude seguir porque llegó McGonagall  
  
Sue: WUAJAJAJAJAJA ¡TE PILLÓ MCGONAGALL!!  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Voldemort: 1. Son ciertos los rumores de que eres familia de Harry? (XD) 2. Me invitas a alguna fiesta? ^·^UU 3 Por que esa mania de que el mundo sea tuyo? Que piensas hacer en cuanto lo consigas? 4. Pobre Cedric ;_; Por que te lo cargaste?"  
  
Voldemort: 1. No! 2. podría ser 3. no sé, soy caprichoso y si es que lo tengo voy a sembrar el terror!! 4. porque Harry tenía que estar solo para poder matarlo.  
  
Sue: "Harry: Enga, di quien te gusta ^·*"  
  
Harry: tengo un lío, no se si me gusta Cho  
  
Sue: "Ron: Cuando te piensas declarar a Hermione? Contesta ¬¬X"  
  
Ron: he dicho que me voy a declarar??  
  
Todos: Sí  
  
Ron: No  
  
Todos: lo insinuaste  
  
Ron: pero no lo dije... ustedes lo pensaron  
  
Sue: pero bueno, responde Ronnie... ¿cuándo te piensas declarar a Hermione?  
  
Ron: todavía no lo pienso  
  
Sue: "Snape: ... ... ... ... Dumbledore no nota que favoreces a Slytherin? Ô.o"  
  
Snape: Sí, lo nota... por eso le da puntos y notas un poco más elevadas que las que tienen a las demás casas  
  
Sue: "Hermione: Sabes que no hace falta estudiar tanto para sacar muy bien el curso? (te lo dice alguien que saca unas notas exc y ni puede ver los libros de texto)Ah, y solo lees los libros de clase?"  
  
Hermione: es que a mi me gusta tener notas perfectas y esto es más complicado que los colegios muggles ya que toda la materia del año se resume en los exámenes finales. Y con respecto a la segunda pregunta, leo novelas de magos y de muggles.  
  
Sue: "Sue: Sabes que me encanta tu idea? XD XD XD XD XD"  
  
Sue: ahora lo sé ¡gracias!  
  
Draco: hey Sue!!  
  
Sue: que?  
  
Draco(mostrando su oreja): mira  
  
Sue: ¿te pusiste un aro?  
  
Draco: aja!  
  
Ginny: te queda bien...  
  
Ron: bien mal  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Lupin: tiene su estilo  
  
Sue: seguimos con las preguntas?  
  
Sirius: sí  
  
Sue: este es de mi amiga Minaro y dice: "Hola Sue, sue sue!!! KA! (jajajaja te acuerdas de la fiesta!! ^o^)  
  
no hagan caso fue un chiste interno ^^U" sí me acuerdo... ¡fue genial!! "aqui van mis preguntas: Ginny donde estan las fotos de Ron que te pague!!!! te voy a demandar por incumplimiento de contrato ¬¬*"  
  
Ginny: de ahí te las mando con Sue  
  
Sue: "Hermione me puedes enseñar matematicas no soy muy buena con los números U_U, como tu sabes de todo quizas me puedas ayudar ^^"  
  
Hermione: como vives tan cerca de aquí ven después del programa  
  
Sue: "Ronnie!! te quiero!!! *_* dame una oportunidad!!! yo te puedo hacer feliz, aunque no tan feliz como te hace Hermione U__U"  
  
Ron: lo siento... tú misma lo has dicho  
  
Sue: "Harry ^o^ no se que decirte, eres tan mono!! ^o^"  
  
Harry: Gracias  
  
Sue: "Draco cuanto cobras por el bailecito? podemos hacer negocios juntos n_n jeje"  
  
Draco: no bailo por dinero ¬¬, tengo suficiente... quizás Weasley quiera  
  
Hermione toma a Ron por la túnica, ya que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo  
  
Sue: "Voldy!! no te quejes, me encanta decirte Voldy y Sue es la que manda!!! Jajaja"  
  
Voldemort: es que cuando conoces el punto debil de alguien...  
  
Sue: tu le haces algo a "mi baby" (:p)y yo digo lo-que-tú-sabes  
  
Voldemort: ¿lo-que-yo-sé?  
  
Sue: lo de Lily  
  
Voldemort: ¡Si ya te dije que no le haré nada!!  
  
Sue: ^^  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "profe Snape por que es tan malo con los de gry? ¿sabe le puedo hacer un tratamiento capilar muy bueno? le dara brillo, suavidad y color a su cabello, cobro muy poco (jaja eso es lo que cree!) ¿que dice, me contrata? $_$"  
  
Snape: porque me caen mal JAJAJAJA. Y no quiero lavar mi cabello, me da estilo  
  
Sirius: sí, estilo... lo único que le da es caspa.  
  
Snape: ¡SILENCIO REO!!  
  
Sirius: JAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Ambrosio, no te molesta que Sue te explote?"  
  
Ambrosio: Sue no me explota... e incluso he subido cinco kilos, es decir peso seis kilos  
  
Ron: y ahora habla español?  
  
Sue: sí, yo le enseñé ^^  
  
Draco: que buena samaritana  
  
Sue: "y por ultimo Sue como va tu intento de hacer amistad con ya- sabes- tu-del-que-hablo ^o^ adios Sue despues nos vemos!!!" ¡PESIMO! No ha resultado ni el plan realizado A ni el plan realizado B, ni menos el no plan que no se como realizó. ¡estoy perdiendo las esperanzas!!! ¡me quiero morir! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!.  
  
Sue rompe en llanto  
  
Ginny y Hermione se acercan a consolarla, le dicen hartas cosas, hasta que después de por lo menos media hora logran calmarla.  
  
Sue: sigamos con el programa, este review es de Choichi y dice: "Sev en tu program!!!! ^_^!!! Q de preguntas tengo!!!!! ES verdad q tabas enamorado de Lily??? Te mola lupin??? Te va el sado??? Pq nunca el #%&@@# de Albus nunca te deja ser profe de Defensa contra las ARtes oscuras???? Te atrae de alguna forma Hermione??? ( para ermione: te atrae de alguna forma Sev???) Pq odias tanto a Harry??? Tus padres te pegaban??? Tienes algun trauma infantil??? Arias un streptis por alguna cantidad de galeones (te firmo un cheke cuando kieras love!)??? Weno Weno... ya te seguire preguntando jijijijiji. MUCHOS BESOOOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSSSSSSSSSS :@ Te kero! Eres el mejor personaje!!!! CHI! VIVA TU!!! Cho! Tu maxima admiradora (cada dia semos mas!)"  
  
Snape: ¡¿de Lily?!! No. No me molan los licántropos. No sé que es el sado  
  
Sirius: que inocente  
  
Snape: ¬¬, no sé porque el director no sé da cuenta de mis capacidades. No me atrae Granger.  
  
Hermione: a mi tampoco me atrae Snape  
  
Snape: odio a Harry porque es hijo de James. No, mis padres no me pegaban. Ya dije que tengo un trauma (que por cierto no diré). Lo del streptice lo pensaré. Y muchas gracias por los halagos nena.  
  
Sue: este es de Mari o Acaramelada que dice: "Hola sue!! te quedo genial el segundo cpai, me encanta el fic! ^^' ¡¡PUSISTE A SNAPE!! =) pregunta para Snape: ¿Harías un striptice para todas tu fanaticas?! =P  
  
Besos Mari »  
  
Snape : parece que tendré que pensarlo seriamente.  
  
Sue: este otro es de Zelshamada y dice: "Jajaja!! ^^ Muy buena idea!! Te felicito por esto. ^^ Aqui mis preguntas! ^c^  
  
Harry: ¿Con quién quedas? Después de todo están: Ron y Hermione, Cedric y Cho (Aunque está muerto...) Draco y Ginny..... ¿Y tu... o-o? (Si te hace falata estoy disponible.... Pero más para Ron! xD)" Gracias!  
  
Harry: nunca me la había planteado de esa manera  
  
Ron: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿GINNY CON DRACO?  
  
Sue: no es novedad  
  
Draco: eso no es cierto!!  
  
Harry: ¬¬... ¡COMO IBA DICIENDO!! Me quedan muchas chicas por conocer (eso creo) como sabes si Rowling me pone otra chica en el camino  
  
Sue: "Ron: ^c^ Que lindo eres!!! Ejem.... Entonces,... Si querías ir con tu amiga Hermiona al baile........... ¿Estabas celoso, pero no celoso como Draco dice estarlo, sino que amor....? ¿Mi lo niegas?"  
  
Ron (rojo): bueno, sí... yo estaba celoso, pero eran celos amistosos, o sea porque prefirió a un desconocido que a su amigo  
  
Sue: sí, claro y entonces... ¿por qué Harry no se enojo?  
  
Harry: porque a mi no me gusta Hermione  
  
Ron: sí... ¡No! Lo que pasa es que yo... es que... yo.... soy una persona muy celosa  
  
Sue: eres un caso perdido, pero te entiendo ¿cómo todos esperan que te declares frente a un montón de personas?  
  
Ron (con lagrimas en los ojos): Gracias Sue  
  
Sue: de nada Ronnie ^^  
  
Draco: cuando me vas a defender a mi  
  
Sue: cuando sea necesario (es decir nunca)  
  
Sirius: acaso necesitas alguien que te defienda  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Hermione: En que te fijaste de Viktor... Teniendo a Ron tan cerca?? o.o"  
  
Hermione: no me gusta Viktor, lo que pasa es que fue muy atento con migo y me invitó al baile antes que todos  
  
Draco: pero que engreída "antes que TODOS"  
  
Sue: "Draco: ^c^ Tu también eres mono!! Entonces... ¿Cuál es la rasos de Strptees??? @.@ Por qué??? (Darle celos a Ron o.O)"  
  
Draco: la razón fue una buena calificación  
  
Hermione: te vendiste por una nota?  
  
Draco: no me rebajaré a responder eso  
  
Sue: "Fred y George: ¿Que harán este último año?? Algo muy bueno, supongo..."  
  
Fred y George aparecen en escena  
  
George: así es... pero será una sorpresa  
  
Fred: será algo para que no nos olviden  
  
Sue: ¡ya quiero verlo!! Y por cierto ¿quieren quedarse?  
  
Fred: no podemos...  
  
George: estamos en construcción de una broma muy buena  
  
Sue: OK, que les vaya bien!!  
  
George y Fred: ¡Gracias!  
  
Los gemelos desaparecen  
  
Sue: "Sirius: ^c^ Otro kawaii más! ... Por qué de todos los animales encojiste un perro? @.@  
  
^^U Esas son!! Bye bye!!"  
  
Sirius: escogí un perro porque pasa muy desapercibido  
  
Sue: este es de Sabrina Tolkien y dice: "Hola!!! yo kiero hacer preguntaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIIIII! (ando media estupida hoy, asi q grito x cualkier cosa) Voldyto kerido... me invitas a alguna fiesta d esas? si kieres, me hago mortifaga... pero yo kiero ir a esas fiestaaaas! y... supe x ahi q t hiciste un grupo d baile brasileño..... es verdad?"  
  
Voldemort: un grupo brasileño?  
  
Sue: no serás, por si acaso, Flaviana de Axé Bahía o Fabricio de Porto Seguro  
  
Voldemort: What? I'm not understand  
  
Sue: olvídalo  
  
Voldemort: bueno habla con mi secretario, Colagusano, y te inscribes como mortifaga.  
  
Sue: "Harry... eres idiota o t haces? Cho es una estupida y ademas le gusta Cedric... no tenis ni una oportunidad, enfrentalo! aplikale mejor a Ginny... es mas facil..."  
  
Ginny: ¬¬x  
  
Harry: con Ginny? Ya dije que creo que me cambió  
  
Sue: no lo creas... acéptalo  
  
Ginny: :-)  
  
Sue: "Draki-boy.... T AMO! eres lo mejooor! pero, no t perdono eso del Streaptease... ¬¬.... pq a Fleur? si es una francesa idiota!.... bueno, Draki, kerido, t keria preguntar... como seria tu chika ideal (yo! n_n)?? y, x ultimo"  
  
Draco: fue para Fleur porque era mi profesora y necesitaba una buena calificación... nada más. Y mi chica ideal, tiene que ser una chica inteligente, nada más  
  
Sue: "Snapy-poo... supongo q debes ser un galan con las chikas... dime, cual es tu record d mujeres besadas en una noche? y... perdona lo curiosa, pero... a q edad perdiste la virginidad? (si la perdiste...) y... conoces una cosa q se llama Shampoo? t serviria harto...  
  
En fin... ojala q me contesten!! Chau!"  
  
Snape: mi record? Soy hombre de una mujer... por noche. Perdí mi deseada virginidad a los veinte años. Y, sí, conozco el shampoo.  
  
Sue: yo tengo una duda, Sabrina ¿eres chilena?  
  
Lupin: como lo sabes  
  
Sue: no lo sé, es que tiene un vocabulario algo "Chilensis"  
  
Lupin: OK  
  
Sue: bueno, sigamos... este review es de Caila-c y dice: "hello !!he aqui la s preguntas ,*ejem*) harry te casarias conmigo?di que si siiiiiii? y dime es verdad que no quieres a ginny o a hermione no? mas te vale que no"  
  
Harry: casarme?? No crees que soy muy joven para pensar en eso. Y no me gusta ninguna de las dos... las quiero, pero no de una manera sentimental.  
  
Sue: "a voldie dime es verdad que los mortifagos tiene un show nocturno llamado "los jaguares mortifagos y voldie " en el que tu estas con unas colitas estilo britney spears y con un uniforme escolar?"  
  
Voldemort: No... bueno algo de verdad es, pero lo hacemos para las fiestas de mortifagos solamente.  
  
Snape: que!! Como osas a ofender a la gran Britney Spears!!  
  
Sue: ¡es cierto!! ¡ofendes a Brit!!  
  
Voldemort: la parte de Britney es falsa  
  
Sue: ah! Que bueno, bueno y el review sigue: "y ron por que no admites que te gusta harry? (pero si me lo quitas te hecho a la alcantarilla)y draco la misma pregumta que a ron ok? eso es todo POR AHORA WAHAHAHA :)"  
  
Draco y Ron: ¡ESO ES FALSO!!!  
  
Hermione: primera vez que están de acuerdo  
  
Sue: bueno fanáticos hasta aquí llega la quinta transmisión del programa  
  
Se escuchan voces de lamento (algo como Aww)  
  
Ron: ¿de donde se escucha eso?  
  
Sue: es que ahora estamos más modernos, Ambrosio maneja sonidos y canciones para el próximo programa. Las preguntas que no he puesto las pondré en el programa que viene, así que no me maten ¿sí? (Sue pone cara suplicante) pero no se preocupen porque igual las pondré... solo tienen que ser pacientes. Y lo otro es que estaba pensando que podría poner un programa especial de cómo los convencí para que aparecieran en el programa y lo que pasó en el asado, sí les gusta la idea déjenmelo en un review y todos se lo agradecerán  
  
Todos: Siiii!!!  
  
Sue: Adiós a todos!!!! Los amos  
  
Todos: adiós!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------- Fin de la quinta transmisión---------- --------------------------- 


	6. Programa especial: de como la Kawaii Sue...

Sue: Horay a todos!!! Este es un programa especial, ya que estoy remodelando el set del programa e instalando el equipo de sonidos y canciones que Ambrosio manejará en el siguiente programa.  
  
Se ven imágenes de Ambrosio con ropa y cosas que usan los DJ.  
  
Sue: ojalá que lo disfruten!!!.  
  
Programa especial: como la Kawaii Sue pudo hacer posible el programa "Pregúntale a..."  
  
En clases...  
  
Profesor: y entonces, no es cierto?, en el mundo rural.... eh, no es cierto? Hay menos población que en el mundo urbano, no es cierto?  
  
Sue: que aburrido  
  
Reggi(rayando su cuaderno): si no sabe nada, es un idiota  
  
Sue(pensando): aaaa!!! Odio esta clase, este idiota es un viejo aburrido... ¿y si me voy de aquí?? Puedo hacer magia (y todavía no sé porque no me llegó la carta de Hogwarts) y.... ¡puedo hacer un programa con Ronnie!!! Con Hermione, Harry, Draco, Voldy, etc. SII, pero no puedo desaparecer de aquí como por arte de magia... em, ¡ya sé!  
  
Profesor: resuman desde la pagina 124 hasta la 150  
  
Todos: awwww!!!  
  
Profesor: ya, callarse oye...trabajen  
  
Todos: awww!!  
  
Profesor: Ya!!  
  
Cuando todos deciden abrir el libro y ponerse a resumir (que es lo que hacemos todas las clases de historia) Sue se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacía el profesor.  
  
Sue (con cara inosente): ¿profe?  
  
Profesor: ah?  
  
Sue(con su sonrisa creada especialmente para los profesores): ¿puedo ir al baño?  
  
Profesor(piensa un rato y luego dice): ya vaya  
  
Sue baja corriendo las escaleras, pero ya abajo para en seco: casi choca con su-ella-sabe-quien. El la mira y sigue caminando, y ella camina detrás de él feliz  
  
Sue(pensando y en las nubes): sí es lo más lindo que hay... ay!! Si estuviera más loca me tiro arriba tuyo y te abrazo, pero no lo estoy tanto así que no te preocupes baby.  
  
Sue entra al baño y decide transportarse, pero...  
  
Sue: AH!!! Se olvidaba que uno no puede llegar y aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, pero voy a aparecerme fuera y entraré.  
  
No puedo contar como logró entrar, pero lo hizo, una vez adentro hablo con Dumbledore y después llegó hasta la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Espero y espero, después de una hora divisó a un grupo de estudiantes y entre ellos a un pelirrojo, un chico con anteojos y una cicatriz en la frente y una chica de pelo enmarañado.  
  
Sue: AAAAAAHH!!!! ¡PERO SI SON RONNIE, HERMIONE Y HARRY!!!  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron: ?_?  
  
Sue los abraza  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione: ?_?  
  
Sue: en la sala común les explico  
  
Hermione: ok,  
  
Dama gorda: ¿la contraseña?  
  
Ron y Hermione: "caramelo acaramelado"  
  
Sue: ¡Ustedes dos son tan linda pareja!!  
  
Hermione y Ron se sonrojan  
  
Harry: Jajajaja.... ¿eres adivina?  
  
Sue: no, realmente los quiero invitar a un programa de televisión  
  
Harry y Hermione: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Ron: ¿a un qué?  
  
Sue: les explico, mi nombre es Sue y quiero hacer un programa en el cual los fanáticos de ustedes puedan hacerles preguntas o consultas que siempre quisieron saber, les voy a pagar y será muy entretenido.  
  
Harry: sí, me parece divertido  
  
Ron: me parece súper  
  
Hermione: pero, ¿cuándo sería?  
  
Sue: eeem.... ¡mañana!  
  
Hermione: pero ¿cómo vamos a ir si tenemos que estudiar?? Además no podemos salir de Hogwarts  
  
Sue: ya hable con Dumbledore y los deja  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione: o_O  
  
Sue: ¿qué dicen?  
  
Hermione: pero es que perderemos clases...  
  
Sue: los programas serán cuando no tengan clases  
  
Hermione: entonces estoy de acuerdo  
  
Sue: ¡genial!! Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a convencer a otra persona más  
  
Harry: a quien?  
  
Sue: a Draco  
  
Ron: ¿a Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?  
  
Sue : Sí  
  
Harry : ¿y por qué te que salir en el programa?  
  
Sue: porque las chicas lo aman  
  
Hermione hace una arcada  
  
Sue: mañana los vendré a buscar  
  
Harry: Ok  
  
Sue: BYE  
  
Ron, Hermione y Harry: adiós!!!  
  
Sue sale de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirige a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Al entrar le piden la contraseña.  
  
Sue: eemm.... este es... "luciérnagas puras de sangre"  
  
Sue logra entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, pero no encuentra a Draco. Ve a una chica con cara de buldog (que supone que es Pansy Parkinson) y decide preguntarle por Draco.  
  
Sue: ¡oye! ¿haz visto a Draco?  
  
La buldog la mira con una cara de chica celosa  
  
Pansy (haciendo algo muy raro, es decir, pensando): ¿qué quiere ver a mi Draco?? Nunca la había visto por aquí... no me lo quitará, además Draco me ama a mí  
  
Sue(impaciente): bueno ¿lo has visto?  
  
Pansy: no, no lo he visto y tampoco lo estoy viendo... ¡ups!  
  
Sue se da vuelta y ve a un chico de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises y con un mastodonte a cada lado, Pansy babea a su lado  
  
Sue(pensando): que hueca y tonta es esta buldog, me imagino que ese tiene que ser Draky  
  
Draco se acerca a Sue y a la babosa Pansy  
  
Draco: ¿quién eres tú? No eres de Slytherin  
  
Sue: no, soy de Gryffindor  
  
Draco: ¡¿QUÉ?! UN GRYFFINDOR AQUÍ  
  
Sue: no!!, era una broma  
  
Draco: ¿quién eres?  
  
Sue: tú peor pesadilla  
  
Draco: ¿quién eres?  
  
Sue: Britney Spears  
  
Draco: ¿quién eres?  
  
Sue: Britney Mathers  
  
Draco: ¿quién eres?  
  
Sue: Anita Alvarado  
  
Draco: ¿quién eres?  
  
Sue: Sue  
  
Draco: ¿quién...? Sue? ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Sue(guiñándole un ojo a Draco) : vengo por ti  
  
Pansy para en seco de babear.  
  
Pansy: ¡¿qué que?!  
  
Sue(al oído de Draco :p): es por negocios  
  
Draco: ok, vamos a sentarnos en ese sillón  
  
Sue, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se van a sentar a un sillón mientras que Pansy se queda ardiendo de rabia.  
  
Draco: ¿de que me quieres hablar?  
  
Sue: te quiero invitar a un programa de televisión en el cual todas tus fans puedan preguntarte cosas sobre tu vida, y te advierto que tienes a muchas chicas loquitas por ti.  
  
Draco da vuelta la cara y ve a Pansy babeando  
  
Draco: lo sé...  
  
Sue: te pagaría  
  
Draco: no necesito dinero, pero acepto por mis fans, pero tengo una exigencia  
  
Sue: dime  
  
Draco: Quiero un camarín con muchos espejos  
  
Sue: ok, mañana te vengo a buscar  
  
Draco: esta bien  
  
Sue sale de la sala común de Slytherin y también de Hogwarts  
  
Sue: ahora tengo que encontrar a Voldy, ¿dónde puede estar??... em... emi... emin.. Eminem... ¡ya sé!!!! Iré para allá  
  
Sue desaparece de los alrededores de Hogwarts y aparece en una mansión en la cual se encuentran Voldemort y Colagusano.  
  
Voldemort: ¡¿quién rayos eres tú?!  
  
Sue: Britney Spears  
  
Voldemort: ¡¿quién rayos eres tú?!  
  
Sue: Britney Mathers  
  
Voldemort: ¡¿quién rayos eres tú?!  
  
Sue: Anita Alvarado  
  
Voldemort: ¡¿quién rayos eres tú?!  
  
Sue: Sue  
  
Voldemort: ¿y qué quieres?  
  
Sue: vengo a invitarte  
  
Voldemort: ¿a qué?  
  
Sue: a un programa de televisión  
  
Voldemort: ¿y por qué a mi?  
  
Sue: porque tienes unas cuantas seguidoras y sería interesante que respondieras algunas preguntas?  
  
Voldemort: ¿preguntas?  
  
Sue: aja, responderás algunas preguntas que te harán tus fans, todas muy simples y amables (¡ten por seguro que no! ^ u ^)  
  
Voldemort: no sé... yo no soy para esas cosas, ¡Soy Voldemort! ¡el señor tenebroso! ¡el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡el innombrable!  
  
Sue: Sí, sí... Bla, bla, bla... te pagaré  
  
Voldemort: trato echo  
  
Sue: ^^ vendré por tí mañana.  
  
Así Sue y Voldemort cerraron el trato. Sue volvió a clases  
  
Profesor: y, no es cierto? La erosión del los suelos se producen por acción del hombre o por acción natural... eh, no es cierto?  
  
Sue entra como sí nada  
  
Profesor: a ver usted, oiga, ¿por qué se demoro tanto?  
  
Sue se acerca al profesor y pone cara de avergonzada  
  
Sue(susurrando): lo que pasa es que ando con dolor de estomago  
  
Profesor: ya, valla a sentarse a su puesto  
  
Sue se va con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
Reggie: ¿a dónde fuiste?  
  
Sue: a Hogwarts  
  
Reggie: ¿a Hogwarts?? ¿y que fuiste a hacer allá?  
  
Sue: quiero hacer una programa de T.V, pero me falta un camarógrafo  
  
Reggie: yo tengo un amigo que viene hoy a Chile y lo más probable es que necesite trabajo  
  
Sue: ¿de que país es?  
  
Reggie: es un Etiope  
  
Sue: _-_ Etiope tenía que ser  
  
Reggie: ^^  
  
Sue: Ok, dile que parte mañana  
  
Reggie: se llama Ambrosio, pero no creo que pueda mañana... esta conociendo el país  
  
Sue: _-_ @_@  
  
Reggie: no te preocupes, *esta bien, lo llamo estilo*  
  
Sue: ¿qué hago??  
  
Reggie: *_* *se me calló la bandeja*  
  
Sue: ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!  
  
Reggie: que lo haga Pablo  
  
Sue: ¡SII!! El lo hará ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
N/A: lo acepto: ¡esta horrible!! Pero es que lo hice súper rápido, estoy llena de tareas y pruebas y tengo que estudiar mucho para subir mi horrible promedio, luego subo la siguiente transmisión y lo del asado... no se desesperen Porfis 


	7. Sexta Transmisiòn

Sue: Horay fanáticos!!! Lo siento por no haber puesto una transmisión en tanto tiempo, pero lo que pasa es que me he estado dedicando más al colegio y lo otro es que quería tomarme un "descanso"  
  
Voldemort: ¿descanso? ¿descanso de que?  
  
Sue: de estar tantas horas al día frente a un computador, hace mal sabes, además produce independencia, demencia, locura, trastornos, su...  
  
Voldemort: ¡Ya! ¡basta! Sigue...  
  
Sue: ^^ gracias, lo otro era que los chicos presentes querían descansar y estábamos instalando el equipo de Ambrosio.  
  
Se escucha una canción onda disco...  
  
Sue: ahora ¡vamos con la primera pregunta! Es de Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia  
  
Música: "you drive me crazy I just cant sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep"  
  
Sue: me encanta esa canción  
  
Ambrosio: por eso la puse  
  
Sue: ^^, bueno sus preguntas son: "ups hoy es luna llena. Sevie, ve a hacerle la pocion a Lupin. (Yo la haria pero tengo ke estudiar)"  
  
Snape: la verdad es que ya no le hago la poción, se encierra en su casa, por eso no vino al programa  
  
Sue: "Harry, olvidate de esta pusilanime que es la desgraciada de Cho"  
  
Harry: lo tendré en cuenta  
  
Sue: "Hermi, por favor...........sé que te gusta aritmancia.....me podrías ayudar con física???? por favor????? a cambio yo te ayudo con el chico que quieras ^-^" FISICA!! ODIO FÍSICA!!  
  
Hermione: esta bien...  
  
Sue: uuuuhh!! Le pedirás que te ayude con Ronnie  
  
Hermione: No!! Le ayudaré porque soy una buena chica  
  
Todos: aja!  
  
Sue: "Ronie lindo te amoooooooooooooooo precioso mandame un beso, ok????? Muacccccccccccccccc"  
  
equipo de Ambrosio(de ahora en adelante EA): ¡Muac!  
  
Ron(rojito): gracias... te mando un beso ¡muac!  
  
Sue: "notita para Sirius: eres el perrito mas lindo ke he visto. y el hombre más sexy de todos. Te pareces a mi segundo esposo......lo raro es que yo me casé solo una vez."  
  
EA: "el baile del perrito, el baile del perrito si que te va a gustar. El baile del perro ¡GUAU!!"  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Sirius: Gracias nena  
  
Sue: "se despide atte:  
  
la quinceañera locateli  
  
Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia  
  
pd: felicidades Sue!!!!! lo veo como un gran éxito!!!!!!!!!" Gracias  
  
Sue: esta pregunta es de Ginny Carter  
  
EA: ¡evrebody... yeah!!  
  
Sue: y dicen así: Ginny: Se rumorea que tu y Draco tienen una relación oculta...O.o ¿Qué tan cierto es eso? Y cuando te decides a comerte a Harry? (obviamente no literalmente)XDDD  
  
Draco: ¡¡¿QUÉ???!! NO!!  
  
Ginny: cállate Draco!! Es mi pregunta  
  
Draco: y eso que?? ¿Acaso vas a decir que es verdad?  
  
Ginny: NO!! Pero yo tenía que desmentirlo...  
  
Draco: ¡desmiéntelo entonces!!  
  
Sue: ¡Basta!! X3. Ginny: tú otra pregunta  
  
Ginny: yo no me voy a comer a Harry  
  
EA: te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar.. te quiero...  
  
Sue: "Snape: Es verdad que a usted le gustaba Lily, y que por eso odiaba tanto a James Potter? Y ah, otra cosa, dicen que usted y la loca de Trelawney se encierran en las mazmorras de Pociones y en el aula de Adivinacion, y que luego se escuchan ruidos medios sospechosos O_o. Es cierto?"  
  
Snape: ¡TODO ES FALSO!!!  
  
Sue: ¬¬ la verdad  
  
Snape: ¬¬ esa es toda la verdad...  
  
Sue: no te creo ¬¬  
  
Snape: por lo menos lo de Trelawney es falso  
  
Sue: y lo de Lily??  
  
Snape: también  
  
Sue: ¬¬ OK, habrá que creerle, sigamos : "Harry: Qué piensas hacer de tu vida cuando salgas de Hogwarts si sobrevives a Voldemort? ^___^"  
  
Harry: no lo sé, quizás jugador de Quidditch o sino trabajar en el ministerio de magia  
  
Sue: "Voldemort: Conoces a los Backstreet Boys? Si es así, que tengo que hacer para que me los presentes? =) Lo que sea, dímelo, que yo lo hago... Eso es todo por hoy, saludos...  
  
~*~Ginny Carter~*~"  
  
Voldemort: no los conozco, pero el grupo de mortifagos hará una fiesta el próximo mes y ellos iran, solo tienes que inscribirte con Colagusano en horarios de oficina.  
  
Sue: ¬¬ me debes mi fiesta con...  
  
Voldemort: sí, lo sé con Eminem y Britney  
  
Sue: ^^  
  
Hermione: Hey Sue ¿qué es eso que tenías que hablar con migo?? Dijiste que me lo dirías en el programa  
  
Sue(con cara de niña traviesa y calculadora): Se los diré al final del programa  
  
Hermione: o_O ¿se los diré?  
  
Sue: a ti y a Ron  
  
EA: Enamorados.. Tu y yo, enamorados es lo único que importa.  
  
Ron: ¿a mi?  
  
Sue: Sí, ^^  
  
Ron y Hermione: @_@  
  
Sue: sigamos con preguntas, estas son de Myrtle y dicen: "Hellooo my friends!!!  
  
(jajaja... hasta yo misma me impresiono de mi naques)  
  
pena ajena!  
  
ja... ja...ja Myrtle la Llorona, no saben que risa me da ¬¬  
  
bueno me queria dirigir a snape:^^, ya que nadie lo pela... pobechito aqui estoy pa'consolarte "my lover" (jaja!!)solo que,creo que deberia mantener lo nuestro en secreto para que la demas gente no se entere de lo nuestro *.*"  
  
Snape: @_@  
  
Sue: "voldie: vo-vo-vo-vo voldieeeeee!!! esta bien, si no me kiere dar sus fotos pues  
  
no me las de y ya! chiwawa con usted!"  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬ nunca me interesaste  
  
Sue: "harry: presentame a tu padrino (sirius) ¿no? ¿donde me lo tienes escondido? noooo ;_; donde esta mi "2° My Lover"? y remus? mi "3° My Lover"? y peter... ¬¬... no ese no!!!!!!!!! bueno me despidooo.... besos a todos! en especial a snapie-pooh  
  
atte: Myrtle  
  
^_____^"  
  
Harry: te podría presentar a Sirius, esta aquí incluso...  
  
Sirius saluda a la cámara  
  
Harry: pero tendrías que venir al programa y...  
  
Sue: cuando eso sucediera todos van a querer venir... y todavía no se me ocurre una buena idea para que venga un co-animador por programa (de los que dejan review) estaba pensando que me mandaran por mail una foto de Britney Spears o de Eminem y el que me mandara una foto que no tengo es el que viene al programa, pero no estoy segura....  
  
EA: ¡que Sí! ¡que NO! Que nunca te decides. Yo se que tu me quieres y no me lo dices...  
  
Sue: ¿puedes poner buena música Ambro?  
  
EA: When I was just a little baby boy my mamma used to tell me these crazy Things  
  
Sue se derrite  
  
Sue: Ay!! Tú sabes mi punto débil Ambrosio  
  
EA: ¡Estocolmo!  
  
Sue: mis puntos débiles...  
  
Draco: y a esta que le pasa...  
  
Hermione: el amor...  
  
Sue: mejor sigamos. Este review es de katiokariddle y dice: "hoal ejem este una pregunat para para Draco...¿cuando le bailaste a fleur de casualidad no usaste papel aluminio??"  
  
Draco: O_o No  
  
Sue: y estas pregunticas son de Virginia Malfoy  
  
Ginny: esa chica tiene mi nombre!!  
  
Draco: ¡y mi apellido!!  
  
Sue: ¬¬ ¿cómo no se dan cuenta? Bueno, sus preguntas son: "hiiiiiiiii  
  
como estan todossssssssssssssssss  
  
drakin, el armario de snapi-poooooooooo esta cerrado, asike tenemos que encontrarnos en otro lugarrrrr, decime dende y alli estare.  
  
¿como rayor ye atreviste a hacerle un sprip a fleur y a mi no? T_T"  
  
Draco: ya lo dije, fue por una buena calificación  
  
Sue: "voldy: deci la verdad andiviste con lily evans"  
  
Voldemort: no es cierto!! Yo no he andado con nadie  
  
Sue: esa no te la crees ni tú mismo  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "herm: admite que te gusta mi hermano  
  
bue byeeeeeeeeee  
  
ginny"  
  
Hermione: no conozco a tú hermano  
  
Sue: se refiere a Ron  
  
Hermione: yo no tengo que reconocer nada  
  
Sue(murmurándole a la cámara): ya veran cuando termine el programa tengo una sorpresa... Jijiji, no puede fallar  
  
Hermione: ¿qué dijiste?  
  
Sue: nada!!, este gigante review es de Yadhwiga y dice: "Holas, Sue¡¡ Tu fic es la leche, me encanta. Weno, preguntas, preguntas.  
  
Hermione: ¿sacas tan buenas notas porque les haces "trabajitos extra" (ya me entendéis) a los profesores? ¿Como lo haces con McGonagall y Sprout? ¿Te has leído todos los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts? ¿Tienes la regla? ¿Usas compresas o tampones? ¿de qué marca? (xDxDxD)¿Croockshanks está castrado?" ¡Gracias por los halagos!!  
  
Hermione: @_@ ¡tantas preguntas!! Bueno (Hermione se enoja un poco) no sé porque no creen que mis notas son obtenidas decentemente, yo no les hago nada extra a los profesores... :-(  
  
Sue: "Harry: ¿Cómo es que consientes que los Dursley te mangoneen de esa forma? ¡¡Por el amor de Dios, que eres un adolescente!! revélate, quéjate, enciérrate en tu cuarto, mándalos a la mierda, pero haz algo, leches¡¡¡ Hablando de ellos, ¿no has pensado denunciarles por malos tratos? ¿Piensas ponerte lentillas? ¿Lo de estar bueno te sale solo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que no te has echo la cirugía estética o algo. ¿Te gusta Cho solo porque (se supone) que está buena, o te has fijado en su (minúsculo. si, la odio, ¿que pasa?) cerebro? (Porque es ovbio que es una pija remilgada).¿Te gustan las chicas morenas, con el pelo largo y medio rizado, ojos marrones y almendrados, simpática y divertida, que te adoren con locura y que sueñen con tus maravillosos ojos todas las noches? (Vaya, creo que me he pasado)Si dices que sí, llámame al móvil, ¿vale?. de entre Hermione, Ginny, Cho y muá (quiero decir yo),¿a quien matarias, a quien besarias, con quien lo harias y con quien te casarias?"  
  
Harry: es que si los denuncio por malos tratos tendría que irme a un orfanato y ahí no me dejarían ir a Hogwarts. Cho es una atracción física. Y con respecto a la última pregunta, no haría nada con ninguna por el momento... bueno quizás besaría a Cho  
  
Sue: y ahora traeremos a Dudley, para una pregunta.  
  
Aparace una vaca muy grande, es decir Dudley.  
  
Draco: ¿y este cerdo?  
  
Harry: es mi primo  
  
Sue: "Dudley: ¿Eres gay de verdad o es sólo un rumor?"  
  
Dudley: ¿qué es eso?  
  
Sue: ¿eres homosexual?  
  
Dudley: ¿qué es eso?  
  
Sue: ¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA!!  
  
Dudley: ¿qué es eso??  
  
Dudley desaparece.  
  
Sue: ¡qué vaca tan tonta!!  
  
Draco: pariente de Potter tenía que ser  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Voldy: ¿Eres tan malo maloso como te pinta..digo, escribe Rowling, o tienes tu corazoncito por ahí, en alguna parte? ¿Cómo es que te pareces (parecías, cuando eras joven) a Harry? ¿O es Harry el que se parece a ti?"  
  
Voldemort: ¡Soy muy malo!!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Voldemort: yo creo que Harry se parece a mi  
  
Sue: "Ron: ¿En serio querrías parecerte a Krum, con lo %·&/&%%//%%¨Ç^´¨}+¡¡¡ que es? Te preferimos a ti sinceramente, en serio. (Coro de fans de Ron:*¡¡Tienes razón, Yadhwiga¡¡*) ¿De qué color tienes los ojos?"  
  
Ron: ¡YO NO ME QUIERO PARECER A ESE VICKY!! Y mis ojos son azules  
  
Sue: y traeré a Hagrid para una pregunta.  
  
Aparece Hagrid  
  
Hagrid: Hola a casi todos!! Hola Sue, gracias por invitarme a tu programa  
  
Sue: no hay de que :p  
  
Sue: "Hagrid: ¿Dónde has dejado a Fluffy? Te lo digo porque el otro dia iba paseando por mi pueblo y me encontré una mierda de perro del tamaño de Hogwarts (por lo menos) y me entró la paranoya de que a lo mejor se había escapado y estaba danzando por aquí. (P.D: ¡¡¡VEN A BUSCARLO!!!)"  
  
Hagrid: Fluffy está en Hogwarts aún, quizás lo que estaba en tu pueblo fue un dragón  
  
Hagrid está en las nubes  
  
Sue chasquea los dedos  
  
Hagrid: ¡ah! Lo siento. Tengo que irme, tengo una nueva mascota  
  
Sue: ok, BYE  
  
Todos (bueno, casi): ¡Adiós!  
  
Hagrid desaparece.  
  
Ron: ¿qué nueva mascota será??  
  
Hermione: ojalá no sea nada ilegal  
  
Draco: si lo es, yo mismo me encargaré de denunciarlo  
  
Ginny: eres muy mier** Draco  
  
Draco: ¡solo estoy siendo justo!!  
  
Sue: "Draco: ¿Porqué le hiciste un estriptis a Fleur? ¿Haces visitas a domicilio? Si te doy mi direccion, ¿vendrías a mi casa a hacerme un estriptis a mi?¿Porque esres tan prepotente? ¿Quien te gusta? ¿Porque llevas el pelo repeinao hacia atras, como si te hubiera lamido una vaca?¿Me regalas tu escoba?"  
  
Draco: ¡¡¡yo no le haré un Striptice a nadie (por el momento)!!! ¡dejenme en paz con eso!!! SUE, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, TÚ LES DIJISTE TODO!!!  
  
Sue: Siempre hay que hablar con la verdad  
  
Draco: ¿a sí? ¿y que me dices de la mentira que le dijiste a...  
  
Sue: ¡PERO ESO FUE POR NECESIDAD!!!  
  
Draco: ¿Necesidad? ¿Necesidad de qué??  
  
Sue: ¡tú sabes de qué!! Además no quiero hablar de mis cosas aquí  
  
Draco: ¡ya bueno! ¡no me mates!!  
  
Sue: bueno, sigue con tus preguntas  
  
Draco: no me gusta nadie por el momento, mi pelo realmente no es como se ve en la película y obvio que no te regalo mi escoba!!!  
  
Sue: "Snape: ¿Eres virgen? ¿Conoces los productos que hay ultimamente en el mercdo para evitar llevar el pelo grasiento? (Pantene Pro-V, Fructis, H&S, etc). ¿Has pensado en la cirugia estetica para la nariz ganchuda? ¿Porqué llevas toda la ropa negra? ¿es que no sabes manejar la lavadora y toda tu ropa destiñe o que?"  
  
Snape: no soy virgen, ya dije que este cabello me da estilo...  
  
Sirius: y yo ya dije que solo le da caspa  
  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
Snape: No me haré ninguna cirugía, estoy conforme con mi persona. Mi ropa es negra porque no me gusta andar con colores por la vida.  
  
Sue: "A Todos: ¿a alguno de los presentes le gusta Operacion Triunfo?  
  
Perdon por tantas preguntas¡¡¡ es que tengo muchas curiosidades. ¡¡Adiosito¡¡.  
  
Besos de: Yadhwiga."  
  
Todos: O_O ¿qué es eso?  
  
Sue: ni idea  
  
Voldemort: la juventud de hoy en día  
  
Sue: esta preguntación es de Dardos y dice: "Una pregunta para Snape... es cierto que Sirius y Lupin son "muy buenos amigos" por no decir gays?"  
  
Snape: aunque la pregunta no deberían hacérmela a mi, pero yo creo que sí, que son gays  
  
Sirius: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!! ¡SEVERUS MIENTE!!  
  
Harry: lo sabemos... Snape es un mentiroso  
  
Snape: ¡Silencio Potter!! ¡ya veras que empiecen las clases!!  
  
Sue: ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con las clases!! ¡Eres un rencoroso!!  
  
Ginny: ¡Eres un idiota narigón!!  
  
Snape: en el primer trabajo te pondré un cero!!!  
  
Ginny: :p  
  
Sue: OK chicos, sigamos con las preguntas, acuérdense que por eso les pago  
  
Todos: esta bien  
  
Sue: este review es de Lalwende, sus preguntas son: "jajajaja... que bien... estas transmisiones son un poco locas... jajaja.... bueno aunque mis historias son las de los merodeadores... a los que amo... adoro... quiero... espero... admiro... (ejem volviendo a la cordura).... porque mi Sirius no aparece alli...  
  
yo queria prguntarle a mi Snape porque tanto rencor hacia sirius y remus.... que no fueron tonterias escolares... es verdad que iba a envenenar a remus con las pociones esas para su enfermedad?...."  
  
Snape: ¿COMO QUE FUERON TONTERIAS ESCOLARES??? ¡¡CASI ME MATAN!!! ¡¡PONÍAN EN RIESGO MI VIDA!!!  
  
Ginny: Y que??  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Harry!! como es que si tuviste las fotos de Sirius durante tanto tiempo nunca te preguntaste quienes serian esas personas junto con ellos?..."  
  
Harry: realmente no lo sé...^^  
  
Sue: "Remus donde estaba cuando mataron a los padres de Harry... ellos en verdad murieron... les pagaron para uqe aparecieran en el espejo..."  
  
Lupin: estaba en mi casa... y ellos realmente murieron, ¿qué es eso de que aparecieron en el espejo??  
  
Harry le cuenta la historia.  
  
Lupin: vaya!! Nunca lo supe  
  
Sue: "harry he leido un fic donde se dice como seria tu vida con tus padres...."  
  
Harry: ¡¿Sí?!! Sue dejame leerlo  
  
Sue: esta bien, pero cuando termine el programa  
  
Harry: Gracias  
  
Sue: "Oye Hermione si te gusta tu mejor amigo (Ron) no lo niegues... se lo que es pasar por eso... bueno tengo otra cosa que decirte... yo soy mejor que tu!! tu prestas atencion en clases y yo tb... pero yo luego no estudio... y salgo mu bien!! tu no lo harias... :P"  
  
Hermione(Sonrojada): ¡No es cierto!!  
  
Sue: cuando le pregunta algo de Ron solo dice "¡NO!" o "¡No es cierto!!"  
  
Hermione: ¡No es cierto!!  
  
Sue: ¬¬ se lo dije  
  
Harry: aaa... el amor  
  
Ron y Hermione: ¡HARRY!!  
  
Harry: ¿qué?  
  
Sue: "Ron: no entiendo porque tienes que negar que te gusta hermione y estas celoso de Victor..."  
  
Ron: ¡¿YO?! ¡¿CELOSO?! ¡¿HERMIONE?! ¡NO!  
  
Sue(susurrando a la pantalla): ya verán lo que pasará  
  
Ron: ¿qué dijiste?  
  
Sue: nada.... mejor sigamos "Draco... es cierto que la fortuna fue robada... q te gusta Ginny solo porque un dia se alio al lado tenebroso... con TOM... uuuuu"  
  
Draco: ¡Mi fortuna no fue robada!!!!! ¡y no me gusta la Weasley!!  
  
Sue: sí, sí, sí. Te creemos Draco  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Ginny has considerado ir al medico de las alergias porque me parece que eres alergica a Harry!! si... como lo oye!! lee bien los libros... si no preguntacelo a Hermione para que ella te de las citas exactas..."  
  
Ginny: la verdad ya fui a un especialista y hace dos semanas terminé mi tratamiento, tuvieron que hacerme una inmunoterapia  
  
Harry: O_O  
  
Sue: "En cuanto a Voldi... creo q es tierno y en que en su adolescencia lo que mas a~oraba era tener a su oso de peluche porque le faltaba el cari~o de sus padres... o que se metio a ni~ero y cuido a Harry"  
  
Voldemort: la juventud de hoy en día  
  
Sue: "en cuanto a Sue... jajaja... super... cual de ellos es tu favorito?? el mio es SIRIUS/... y Remus y James!!! detesto a Peter!!!  
  
besos  
  
Lalwen de Black  
  
Pd.. continua la transmision! estoy loca no se que escribi"  
  
Sue: mis favoritos son Hermione y Ron, y por ahí quizás Draco, y a veces Ginny  
  
Draco: ¿y por eso me tratas mal?  
  
Harry: quien te quiere, te aporrea  
  
Sue: ^_^  
  
Sirius: y yo?? ¿no soy tu favorito??  
  
Sue: eres muy tierno y wachón, pero eso no más  
  
Sirius: ;_;  
  
Voldemort: la juventud de hoy en día  
  
Sue: este es de Agatha Langford y dice: "Siiiiiii... otra vez yo fastidiando a mis queridos Ronnie (te amooooo!!) a Hermione...  
  
les quiero pedir un graaaan favor... ¿¿se podrian dar un beso?? me haria taaaaaaan feliz!!! porfaa...  
  
Y diganse el uno a otro, te amo... te adoro...  
  
si???"  
  
Hermione y Ron: ¡¿QUÉ QUE??!!  
  
Sue: que si se pueden besar y declararse  
  
Hermione y Ron: ¡NO!!!  
  
Sue: "Y lo otro... Podria Remus mandarme un besito?? (lo siento Ron... pero... tu eres de Hermione, aunq no me molestaria un beso tuyo tambien ^^)  
  
chaolin!!"  
  
Lupin: no hay ningun problema, ¡Muac!!  
  
Sue: Este es de Crazy-Chan y dice: "Hola,tu fic es genial!!!bueno las preguntas:  
  
Voldie:¿invitaste a Eminem a tus fiestas?¿es necesario ser mortífago/a para ir a ellas?pq si no,yo quiero ir a ellas!!!"  
  
Sue se derrite...  
  
Draco: ya le dio otra vez  
  
Sue: es que es uno de mis puntos débiles  
  
E.A: ¡Estocolmo!!  
  
Sue: y ese es otro  
  
Voldemort: es necesario ser mortifaga  
  
Sue: ¡no te preocupes!! Voldemort me debe una fietsa y mi Marshall vendrá, estas invitada  
  
Todos: ¿y nosotros?  
  
Sue: obvio que también  
  
Todos: ^^  
  
Sue: "Harry:quien te gusta?.He tenido contactos q me han dicho q vas tras cierta pelirroja,sino preguntale a Ron!!(oops,lo siento Ron)"  
  
Harry: Por el momento no me gusta nadie  
  
Sue: "Sirius:pq tienes q ser tan lindo?Quien t gusta?pq el imbécil de Snape le gustas?Maldito Snape gay!!!arruinas al pobre de Sirius!!  
  
Bueno saludos a todos,en special a Sirius,q es el mejor!!"  
  
Sirius: gracias por los halagos, No, no me gusta nadie por el momento y...  
  
Snape: ¡YO NO SOY GAY!!!! ¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME VA A GUSTAR ESTE LOCO ASESINO?!!!  
  
Sirius: oh vamos Severus!! Te gusto desde segundo año  
  
Snape: ¡ESO ES TOTALMENTE FALSO!!! ¡ME ESTAS INJURIANDO!! ¡¡LEVANTANDO FALSO TESTIMONIO!!! ¡¡OFENDIEN...  
  
Sirius: sí claro, Bla, bla, bla. Sue, será mejor que sigas...  
  
Snape: ¡PORQUE ESO NUNCA HA SIDO CIERTO Y LO SABES MUY...  
  
Sue: sí, eso creo...  
  
Snape: ¡¡NO ME HAN INSULTADO ASÍ EN AÑOS, NI SIQUIERA ALGUNO...  
  
Sue: ¡ESTE REVIEW ES DE...  
  
Snape:.....  
  
Sue: Gracias... es de Rinoa y dice: "Wuola!! solo keria decir k sigo siendo una buena ...lectora de ese programa. Y k ... bueno keria hacerle una pregunta a ginny.  
  
cuando dijistes  
  
"Ginny: creo que cambiaré de opinión y de chico (Ginny mira a Draco de reojo, con una sonrisa)"  
  
significa k por fin te va a dejar de gustar harry y PORFIN te gustara draco?????  
  
k bonita pareja ^0^ (y tu draco se k estas diciendo k no, pero calla ^^ (mandame otro beso draco, pleaseeeeeeee!!!)  
  
ciao!!!!"  
  
Draco: ¡¡QUE LA PELIRROJA QUE!!  
  
Ginny: ¡NO ES CIERTO!!  
  
Ginny le pega con su varita a Malfoy y lo deja inconsciente, luego la lanza y le cae a Ron en la cabeza, el cual también queda inconsciente.  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Ginny: bueno, ahora puedo hablar con libertad... la verdad es que sí, ya no me interesa Harry, pero ni Draco ni mi hermano pueden saberlo. Draco no puede porque se va a agrandar y además, si sigue creyendo que me gusta Harry ¿no creen que se va enojar porque todos prefieren a Harry y no a él? (ya verán que lo conquistaré) y mi hermano porque me mataría y además se lo diría a mis padres. ¡Hermione! ¿no dirás nada verdad?  
  
Hermione(mirando la peligrosa varita de Ginny): NO!! Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes  
  
Ginny: ^^ ¡Gracias!!  
  
Sue: estas preguntas son de Ginny Potter y dicen: "Sue tu fic esta genial me encanta ... bueno aqui van mis preguntas  
  
Para Ginny : eres idola nos e como Harry no te nota y se fija en la %$·&# de Cho... bueno auqi van mis preugntas:cuando es tu cumpleaños??? y tambien te queria preguntar si eres la reencarnacion de Lily... osea la mama de harry ..  
  
bueno es es todo ..Adios"  
  
Ginny: estoy de cumpleaños 13 de enero. ¿de donde sacaste la idea de que soy la reencarnación de Lily?? Aunque si lo fuera, no lo sabría  
  
Sue: este es de Rupert Fan y dice: "h0o0o0la!!! me encanta este fic... y Ronnie! ya se que no me conoces, pero podemos empezar a conocernos =P te quiero y admiro mucho! eres lo mejor, deverian de darte el estelar, o sacar una historia sobre ti, deverdad! y Hermione, no veas a Ron con esos ojos si no le dices: me gustas! antes!.. mientras tanto, no tienes el derecho a hacerlo!!!!!! ademas de que te lo voy a kitar!!!  
  
Agatha Langford"  
  
Ron se sonroja y Hermione se enoja (¡Me salió verso!!)  
  
Sue: ¡Mentira!! Porque yo me quedo con Ronnie  
  
Sue abraza a Ron (siempre he querido hacer eso frente Hermione)  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Hermione: :-|  
  
Sue: ^^ Sabia que Hermione se enojaría... ¡eres una celosa!!  
  
Hermione: ¡NO ES CIERTO!!  
  
Sue: este review es de alexandra86 y dice: "Holas de nuevo, ok mande mis preguntas y todavia no me la han respondido(lagrimas). Otro mensaje para Snape: Cariño no vuelvas a lanzar un beso, se tu mismo. Te quiero siendo tu como eres, así de severo y odioso, llevame a las mazmorras ¿soy la primera chica que te lo pide? Muchos besos, cuando menos te lo esperes te voy a raptar y vas a saber realmente quien es severa y estricta. Besos y abrazos a todos, sigue con tu fic está bueno"  
  
Snape: lo tomaré en cuenta  
  
Sirius: ¡pero si Severus no es tan severo como parece!! ¡¡deberían verlo en una fiesta que hubo en Hogwarts el último año!!  
  
Snape: preferiría no hablar de eso  
  
Todos: O_ou  
  
Sue: este otro review es de Suky Black y dice: "JAJAJAJAJJjajaajjajajajAJAjajaJAAJAJ!!!!!! me rei muchisimo!!!! va muy bien el fic!! :D ajajaj bueno, aca las preguntas:  
  
a sirius: sirius! mi amor! te amooooooooooo!!! porq eres tan asquerosamente sexy!!?!?!?"  
  
Sirius: bueno nena, así me hizo Dios  
  
Ginny: eres todo un galan  
  
Sirius le guiña un ojo  
  
Sue: "a hermi: eres invecil o solo ciega!!?!!? tienes a ronnie servido en bandeja y tu solo vas a la biblioteca!!?!? O.o??? que le ves a vicky???"  
  
Hermione: no soy ni imbecil ni ciega además, Ron no está servido en bandeja.  
  
Aparece Ron en una bandeja rodeado con lechugas  
  
Ron: O_o  
  
Sue sonríe traviesamente y saca a Ron de la bandeja.  
  
Hermione: y no me gusta Viktor  
  
Sue: "a harry: ash!! tu si que tienes mal gusto!! q le ves a esa cho?!?!?! dime por lo qwue mas kieras que NO te gusta la boba esa de ginny!!!! PORFAVOR!!!"  
  
Harry: si tú quieres te lo digo: no me gusta Ginny  
  
Sue: "a ron: mmmm...... ronnie... szi hermi te rechaza ven conmigo!! te consuelo!! no hay problem!!!"  
  
Ron(sonrojado): esta bien  
  
Hermione(susurrando): Ronnie no ira a ninguna parte  
  
Ron: ¿qué dices Hermione??  
  
Hermione: ^^u ¡Nada!!  
  
Sue: "a ginny: sin ofender pero... POR QUE ERES TAN IDIOTA!?!!!?!??! ya estas grandecita y pareces una estupida niña!!!! ash!!!! ¬¬...."  
  
Ginny: eso no es asunto tuyo  
  
Sue: "a snapy: snapy!!!! es sierto que tienes una relacion con remus??? y q hacias triangulo con james!?!? y por eso cuando voldemort lo mato te fuiste de los mortifagos por el!?!?!?"  
  
Snape: ¡no! Es falso  
  
Sue: "a draqui: mmm.... quieres hacerme del srtriptease a mi y no a esa!?!?!?! di que si!! di q si!!! bueno.,.... eso fue todo!! espero que pongas mis preguntas!!! muchas felicitaciones x el fic!"!!"  
  
Draco: digo que no  
  
Sue: y este ultimo review...  
  
E.A: awww  
  
Sue: es de.... ¡redoble de tambores!!!  
  
E.A: tararararararannn  
  
Sue: ¡Hermi12!!(TIENES QUE SEGUIR LA ORDEN DEL FENIX)Y sus preguntas son: "waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________^!!!!!!!!!!! mooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! antes de las preguns, una cosita pa minaro: TE ODIO!!!!!!!! T_T ABRAZASTE A RONNIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ME HAS ROBADO EL SUEÑO DE MI VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T__T!!!!  
  
las preguns:  
  
Harry: ayyy ke lindo eres!!! (pero nunca ma ske Ronnie!) como puede gustarte esa maldita CHOCHA?!?!?!?!?! grrrrrrrrr!!! he leido rumores de ke tu punto de atencion en el 5º curso sera... HERMIONE!?!?!?!?!?! DIME KE NO ES CIERTO! DIME KE NO9 ES CIEEEEEERTOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Harry: ¡no es cierto!! No le puedo hacer eso a mi amigo Ron  
  
Ron: *_*  
  
Sue: "Hermione: DIME KE NO ES CIERTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ejem... alguna vez viste con ojos de hormona a ese cerdo de malfoy??? (me refiero a si lo viste... *arcada* sexy) a ke son lindos los pelirrojos?? *___*"  
  
Hermione: ¡nunca!! Pero si es horrible  
  
Draco: lo mismo va para ti  
  
Sue: "ronnie: si mis calculos no fallan ahora debe entrar pig con unos billetes paa un crucero por el caribe ;);) VENDRAS?????? DIME KE SIIIIIIIIIII!! DIME KE SIIIIII!!!!!! te kieeeeerooooooooooo!!!! eres el unico hombre al ke de verdad he amado nunca T____T... BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!! le diras en algun libro a harry kien te gusta?? porke para ser amigos intimos no os contais nada ¬¬"  
  
Ron: gracias por los halagos, me subes harto la autoestima. Bueno no le he contado a Harry quien me gusta porque por el momento no me gusta nadie  
  
Sue: ¬¬ mentira  
  
Todos(excepto Hermione y Ron): mentira!  
  
Sue: "malfoy: opinas ke el tom felton ese te interpreto bien?? yo creo ke si... pone cara de capullo como nadie xP"  
  
Draco: casi bien diría yo  
  
Sue: "snape: se ke estas liado secretamente con peeves... OS VI EN EL PASILLO!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Snape(algo nervioso): no se de que me hablas  
  
Sue: "Hedwig: como aguantas todos esos trotes ke te da harry en la jaula??? ke clase de vitaminas tomas como para aguantar esos viajes?? "  
  
Hedwig aparece en escena  
  
Hedwig: uuuu!! Uuu uuuu uu uuuu uu!!  
  
Sue: gracias Hed  
  
Hedwig: uuuuu  
  
Hedwig desaparece de la escena  
  
Sue: "petunia dursley: como explica ke ESA COSA KE TIENE POR HIJO cupiera alguna vez en su vientre???"  
  
Petunia aparece en escena.  
  
Petunia: la verdad es que es adoptado, es hijo de una giganta  
  
Petunia desaparece de la escena  
  
Harry: O_O @_@ 0_0  
  
Sue: "remus: ERES UN AMOOOOOOOR!!! licantropo precioosoo.... *___*!! tb te kiero a tiii!! lindura!!! *lanza besos a discrecion*"  
  
Lupin: gracias, tú también eres un amor  
  
Sue: "gemelos: cuando hareis un streeptease enla sal comun?? ;);) pagaria por verlo... muak!"  
  
Los gemelos aparecen en escena.  
  
George: quizás el ultimo año  
  
Fred: lo tendremos en cuenta  
  
Los gemelos desaparecen de la escena  
  
Sue: "señores weasley: como sacan dinero para alimentar a 5 hijos???? como sacan dinero para visitar a los otros dos??? vamos, se ke esconden algun oscuro secreto... JEJEJEJE"  
  
La señora Weasley aparece en escena  
  
Molly: con esfuerzo y dedicación  
  
La señora Weasley desaparece de la escena.  
  
Sue: "sirius: como haces para estar tan escuchimizao y tan sexy a la vez?? *____*"  
  
Sirius: ya lo dije, Dios me hizo así  
  
Sue: "voldemort: de donde te sacaste ese nombre?? te pasaste la noche entera remodelando el tuyo para hacerlo??  
  
yastaaaaaa!!! mencanta el fiiiiic!!!! ^_____^!! kisses a todoss!!!! (menos a cierto moritfago ¬¬ y a cierto aprendiz de mortifago ¬¬) te amo roooooon!!!!!!!!!!!! eres hermoso!!!!!!! ^0^ remusin eres una dulzura!!! muaks!!!!!!!"  
  
Voldemort: la verdad estaba haciendo una sopa de letras y eché mi nombre y en un costado se escribió "Voldemort"  
  
Sue: bueno chicos... ha llegado el fin del programa  
  
E.A: Llegó la hora de decir adiós, decir adioooooooooooos!!!  
  
Sue: en el próximo programa responderemos otras preguntas, también quiero agradecer a Rupert Fan, Maika Yugi, acaramelada, Zelshamada, Pali, Lalwende, quienes no dejaron preguntas, pero si un review ¡GRACIAS!! Bueno, ¡Hasta el próximo programa!!  
  
Todos: Adiós!!!!  
  
------------------------------------Fin de la transmisión------------------- ------------------------- 


	8. Ron y Hermione

Todos: Adiós!!!!  
  
La cámara sigue grabando.  
  
Draco: ¿realmente se le ocurrió lo de Voldemort porque echó su nombre a una sopa de letras?  
  
Voldemort: .......  
  
Sue: Ron, Hermione... acompáñenme por favor  
  
Hermione y Ron: ok  
  
Sue, Ron y Hermione se paran para irse  
  
Draco: que pena, se van el pobretón Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger, pero ¿por qué no se llevan al cara rajada Potter?  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Sue: porque esto es entre ellos y yo  
  
Se van, pero antes Sue le hace una seña a Ambrosio. La transmisión se corta, después de unos minutos en blanco aparecen los tres (Sue, Ron y Hermione) en una habitación, al centro de ellos hay tres vasos de jugo.  
  
Hermione: ¿qué tienes que decirnos Sue? Me tienes nerviosa  
  
Sue: bueno, ustedes saben lo que dicen sus fans ¿o me equivoco?  
  
Ron(tomando un sorbo de jugo): sí, pero... ¿a que quieres llegar con eso?  
  
Sue: que... yo quiero ayudarlos  
  
Hermione: ¿ayudarnos?  
  
Ron toma otro sorbo de jugo  
  
Sue: sí, Ron ponte esto en los oídos  
  
Ron: ¿qué es esto?  
  
Sue: audífonos  
  
Ron se pone los audífonos  
  
Ron: ¿QUÉ COSA ES ESTO?  
  
Sue: Limp Bizkit  
  
Ron: ¿QUÉ COSA?  
  
Sue: olvídalo  
  
Ron: ¿QUÉ?  
  
Sue: ¡OLVÍDALO!!  
  
Ron: YA!!  
  
Sue: Hermione yo sé que a ti te gusta Ron  
  
Hermione(Roja): no....  
  
Sue: y que nunca te gustó Viktor porque te gustaba Ron  
  
Ron se saca los audífonos sin que nadie se de cuenta  
  
Hermione: pero..... pero Viktor fue muy amable con migo  
  
Ron: ¡¿para eso vinimos?! ¡¿para hablar sobre VICKY?!  
  
Hermione(roja aún): ¡NO!  
  
Ron: ¿A NO? (Ron pone voz aguda) "pero Vicky fue muy amable con migo" ¿QUÉ ME DICES DE ESO? ¿ACASO ESO NO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?  
  
Sue se va sin que nadie se de cuenta  
  
Hermione: ¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTEMOS HABLANDO SOBRE VIKTOR!!  
  
Ron: ¿Y POR QUE MENCIONABAS SU NOMBRE?  
  
Hermione: POR QUÉ SUE ME PREGUNTÓ ALGO DE ÉL, POR NADA MÁS  
  
Ron: ¡NO TE CREO!  
  
Hermione: ¡TE DIGO QUE ESTABAMOS HABLANDO DE OTRA COSA!!  
  
Ron: ¿Y DE QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO? ¡SI SE PUEDE SABER!  
  
Hermione: ¡NO! NO SE PUEDE  
  
Ron: ¡ENTONCES ERA DE TU VICKY!!  
  
Hermione: ¿Y SI FUERA DE VIKTOR QUE? ¡AH!! ¿POR QUÉ TE IMPORTA TANTO QUE HABLEMOS DE ÉL?  
  
Ron: PORQUE TE AMO Y QUIERO PROTEGERTE!!!  
  
Ron se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso rojo como tomate, Hermione estaba sin haba y con la boca abierta.  
  
Ron(Rojo). quise decir...que....bueno....tu....yo....que yo.... yo te quiero  
  
Hermione: Ron... yo...  
  
Ron(Rojo y mirando al suelo): me imagino que tu quieres a Viktor, el es mucho mejor que yo: el es un famoso jugador de quidditch, todos lo aman. Y yo: solo soy un pobre Weasley  
  
Hermione lo miro con ternura.  
  
Hermione: eso no es cierto Ron, tú no eres solo un pobre Weasley, eres un chico encantador, muy divertido y una gran persona...  
  
Ron: pero te gusta Viktor  
  
Hermione: ¡NO! Nunca me ha gustado Viktor ¿cómo me va a gustar un tipo aburrido, tosco y que apenas domina el español si a mi lado siempre ha estado un pelirrojo encantador?  
  
Ron levantó la vista con una sonrisa y miró a Hermione, las mejillas de la chica estaban ligeramente rosadas. Ron se acerco a Hermione y la apretó contra si. ella podía oír los latidos del corazón de Ron.  
  
Hermione... te amo tanto- dijo Rin sin soltarla  
  
yo también Ron, quizás nunca te diste cuenta de lo celosa que estaba cuando vi que Fleur te quería besar por ayudar a su hermana, nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te amo- dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron la miró fijamente sin poder creer todo lo que estaba pasando, nunca creyó que Hermione Granger lo amara, ¡a él! Ronald Weasley. Hermione le sonrió, él acarició su cabello y la besó, fue un beso tierno y con amor.  
  
Ese beso era con el que ambos habían soñado muchas veces.  
  
-------------------------------------Fin de la transmisión---------------- ---------------------------------  
  
¿quedó muy romántico? Bueno, lo siento por la demora, como sabrán el colegio no deja tiempo, más encima ahora que la mayoría de los trabajos son grupales, y eso gasta mucho más tiempo, pero aquí esta la programación especial, además esta pareja me encanta... quizás mas adelante haga un fic de ellos.  
  
La siguiente transmisión vendrá luego... ya viene!! 


	9. Séptima transmisión

Sue: Horay!!! Hace tiempo que no me dedicaba al programa, pero el colegio no me dejaba mucho que digamos, además estoy escribiendo otros fics "Pesadilla en la torre Gryffindor" "Los nuevos profesores" y "¿Dulce Navidad?" (aprovecho de hacer propaganda a mis fics) además tuve que hacerme unos cuantos exámenes...  
  
Draco: ¡uf! Hubieran visto como gritaba cuando le iban a sacar sangre...  
  
Sue: ¡mentiroso! Tú no estabas ahí, me porte bien, además si hubiera ido alguien al consultorio para acompañarme (aparte de mi mamá) hubiera sido Ronnie.  
  
Draco: por lo menos no dijiste "Potter el grande"  
  
Sue: ¡Vamos Draky! Tú sabes que te amo, te veías como un wachón en la Cámara Secreta  
  
Snape: ni siquiera es alto  
  
Sirius: por lo menos es guapo, como su padrino y no un feo narigón como tú Severus  
  
Snape: algún día me las pagaras  
  
Sirius le guiña un ojo sensualmente  
  
Snape: ¬¬ te odio  
  
Sue: ¿les parece que comencemos con las preguntas?  
  
Sirius: a mi sí, pero no se si a Snapy-poo le parezca  
  
Snape: ¡empieza! ¬¬  
  
Sue: primero quiero saludar al DJ Ambrosio encargado de la música y de las cámaras  
  
DJ Ambrosio: Hola!  
  
Sue: y ahora vamos con las primeras preguntas del programa que son de Gwen de Merilon y dicen: "Draco: ¿Porqué en los libros de J.K. eres tan estúpido y, en cambio, en los fics dejas ver tu auténtica personalidad (atractivo, sexy, guapo... uix, esto no forma parte de la personalidad, quiero decir, simpático a regañadientes, tierno, encantador -encantadora mala leche, quiero decir-, y un largo etc...? ¿Por quién palpita tu duro corazón de Malfoy amargado?"  
  
Draco: ¿en serio soy tierno, simpático y encantador?  
  
Todos (bueno casi): NOOO!!  
  
Sue: no sean así, a veces es tierno, simpático y encantador, que no lo reconozcan es otra cosa  
  
Harry: pero que cambio...  
  
Sue: ^^  
  
Ron: cada vez la entiendo menos  
  
Draco: ¿por quien palpita mi corazón? ¿cuándo he dicho que mi corazón palpita?  
  
Sue: "Harry: ¿Porqué no pasas de Cho (que está visto que no te hace ni **** caso) y te fijas en alguien más cercano... digamos... Ginny? (Si la idea no te entusiasma, puedes dejar que sea Draco quién se quede con ella)"  
  
Harry: ya pasé de ella... lo de Ginny ya todos lo saben  
  
Ron: ¿qué cosa?  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Ron: ¿A qué esperas? Hermione: ¿A qué esperas?"  
  
Ron: ¿esperar de que?  
  
Hermione: sí ¿de que?  
  
Ron y Hermione se miran con una sonrisa y se toman de la mano.  
  
Todos: O_Ou  
  
Harry: eh.... Ron... Hermione ¿hay algo que quieran decirnos?  
  
Ron: ¿algo como qué?  
  
Ginny: ¿están de novios?  
  
Hermione y Ron: Sí  
  
Harry y Ginny: ¡Por fin!  
  
Sue sonríe feliz  
  
Draco: ¡Que vivan la sangre sucia y el Pobretón!!  
  
Sue: cállate Draco, no porque te hayas visto demasiado bueno (léase RICO) en la Cámara Secreta te acepto que estropees momento tan felices  
  
Hermione: no te preocupes Sue, no me afecta lo que diga Malfoy  
  
Ron: a mi tampoco, sigue con el programa no más  
  
Sue: OK "Lupin: ¿Sería posible que volvieras algún día? (Me presento voluntaria para ser tu alumna particular :)"  
  
Lupin aparece en escena.  
  
Lupin: pronto volveré, eso creo... si es que no hay ningún inconveniente  
  
Snape: espero que lo haya  
  
Lupin: adiós Sue  
  
Sue: Sayonara Lupin  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Cedric: ¿Volverás de entre los muertos?" Voldemort.... haz lo tuyo  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬ ya...  
  
Voldemort dice un extraño conjuro y de su varita sale el fantasma de Cedric  
  
Cedric: Hola Sue  
  
Sue: Hola Cedric  
  
Cedric: la verdad no creo que reviva, pero si alguien puede o quiere, puede buscar las esferas del Dragón y pedírselo a Sheng Long  
  
El fantasma de Cedric desaparece  
  
Sue: este review es de Sabrina Tolkien: "VIVA CHILE KONGA TU MAREEEE! (a lo guru guru!)  
  
pa q invitan a la fonda, pu...¬¬... no importa, = los kiero (q emocionante! voy a llorar, loko!)  
  
ya, ya, pregunto..  
  
aun sigo preguntandome.. es verdad, voldy, q tu bailas en un grupo brasileño (entiendase Axe)? y, si es verdad... t tomaste fotos en pelotas como lo hizo fabrizio? y pa una revista gay? como se llama la revista? trabajas en mekano? t echaron d mekano??..."  
  
Voldemort: estuve apunto de tomarme fotos con el Fabricio ese, pero después me arrerpentí... y no trabajo en el Mekano, no me gusta  
  
Sue: "Sevvy, mi kerido.... con q tomando sus wenas shishas, ah? la chicha la lleva... pero, no vi a ninguno d uds bailando cueca! u_u... YO KIERO Q BAILEN CUECAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ah! y tb kiero q harry agarre un yunke (muy a lo correcaminos, si, pero sirve..) y se lo tire a la Chocha.... puede ser? DAAAAALE! digan q siiiii!"  
  
Snape: sí, la verdad le compré una cuantas chichas a Sue y me las llevaré para Hogwarts  
  
Sue: "Draki.. como la haces pa ser tan sexy? es tu naturaleza? ah! y, despeinate un rato, q el peinao onda langueteao d baka (con B, conste) no t keda pa na."  
  
Draco: ¿lo crees? Bueno es que en la película salgo así, pero realmente no soy tan peinado  
  
Sue: "Harry, lindo, precioso, hermoso.... PQ ERIS TAN HUEON? pa q t enamorai d la chocha? si es mas @#E@E¬@ la mina hueka de @~¬#¬#¬## @~¬~¬~@# y @~¬#E~# #~¬~E@@~¬#E¬ supernova!!!!!!!!!!!! andate ma seguro... x ej, con Ambrosio... se ve q es un buen partido...  
  
en fin, perdonen el medio rosario q me mande... soy tan fina yo! n_n... anyway... se me cuidan, el fik ta la raja.. ya, shau!"  
  
Harry: bueno yo...  
  
Música de fondo: "estoy saliendo con un chavón, van más de un año van casi dos. Estoy enamorado y saben que..." "Agente, Agente...(paran pan pan) Arrésteme pronto, que una locura..."  
  
Sue: este es de Ginny Carter "Chiiiicha de curacaviiii *hip* chicha buena y curadora *hip* así era la canción, no? *hip*  
  
Como ves *hip* estoy bajo los efectos del 18, aunque estemos a 22 *hip*  
  
Es que fue larguito este año... Jejejeje, no, no estoy borracha (pero lo estuve ^^) Y bueno, me parece BAKAN que los personaje esten celebrando con nosotros. Espero que el asado les haya quedado rico, así como las empanadas, los anticuchos y la chicha (comprendo perfectamente a Voldie y a Snape, la chicha es muuuuuu wena *hip*)  
  
Te quería felicitar por poner algo tan típicamente nuestro en tu fanfic. Fue una idea genial, como todas las tuyas. Espero que hayas pasado un muy lindo 18 de Septiembre, aunque (lo diste a entender en la explicacion del fic) estés lejos de esta tierra hermosa, que debe extrañarse entrañablemente cuando uno está lejos. Te vuelvo a felicitar, y esta vez no tengo ninguna pregunta. Sólo me resta por decir VIVA CHILE MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quiero explicar que yo no estoy lejos de mi Chilito, estoy aquí en la Séptima Región, en Talca... no me acuerdo donde escribí eso... pero quizás entendiste mal, de todos modos gracias, muchas gracias por el review.  
  
Ron: Sí, conocimos el Liceo donde estudia Sue... y no solo el Liceo...  
  
Sue: ^^, este review es de Adria, y como lees voy a poner tú Libre Expresión: "hola!, pues me gusto mucho tu fic, ya que me digne a leer uno de ese patan, papanatas insufrible del harry potter...no se que preguntar...ah!, si...¿tienen un poco de chicha que me puedan convidar?, lo que pasa que no toque ni un poquito pq' me toco ir a la fonda que asaltaron y entre que apenas me dejaron con lo puesto (ojo, que no ando haciendo esas cochinadas estilo "malfoy") no toque nada. ah!, tb', pq' tienes que estar tu, si tu, estupido fleto, faldero y mamilon de harry?, porque la hermion no deja de lado un poco sus libritos y disfruta un poco mas de la vida (y del pecoso ese?),pq' no le dan una buena pateadura a ese crio, hijito de su mama, teñido (pq' no me vengan que es natural) y languetazo de vaca de malfoy; pq' no se pone las pilas de una vez el voldi para matar a potter, que no es mas que un perdedor;pq'snape no se opera es cayuya horrenda que tiene, se veriamejor...y un saludo a los gemelos, sirius, wood, remus, ron y a los pobres renegados de hufflepuf y ravenclow, que la vieja fea de la rowlin se acuerde ellos, etc....  
  
  
  
bien, eso es todo, adiox!!!!!!!...dudo que ponga mis preguntas (que viva la sen-surra!), pero es lo que siempre quise decir ^___^  
  
adria tamulevicius"  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Sue: este es de Agatha Lanford y dice: "Ay q entretenio q hayai hecho una fonda... ¡ese es mi pais mier... cale! ^^ jeje... yo igual fui pa una a comer anticuchos, q rico!  
  
Weno... aqui tengo mas preguntas y jeje... peticiones!!  
  
Ronnie: Eres lo mas lindo q hay en el mundo... eres lo mejor, ¡no te pongas nunca celoso de Harry porque tu eres cien veces mejor q el! ¿cien? millones de veces!! te amoooooo, I love you!! (aunq me gustaria mucho q Hermione admitiera lo mismo)... Ronnie my love... ¿me podrías manda un besito? n_n  
  
¡eres lo mejor!"  
  
Ron(Sonrojado): Gracias, te... te mando... un beso  
  
Hermione: .....  
  
Sue: "Voldie: ¿Podrias bailar una cueca con Snape?"  
  
Voldemort: NO  
  
Sue: ¡Andale!! Di que sí  
  
Voldemort: No  
  
Sue: por favor  
  
Voldemort: No  
  
Sue: Please  
  
Voldemort: No  
  
Sue: Onegai  
  
Voldemort: esta bien  
  
Sue: ^^  
  
Snape: pero yo no quiero...  
  
Sue: ¬¬  
  
Snape: está bien  
  
Sue: ¡Pon una wuena cueca Ambrosio!  
  
Ambrosio: ^^ OK  
  
Todos los presentes comenzaron a hacer palmas. Voldemort y Snape se pasearon tomados del brazo.  
  
"dejame que te llame ¡la consentida porque... Le pegaron su puñete al guatón loyola en la... Dj Ambroooosio Mix y vuuueeeelta"  
  
Después de un buen mix de las mejores cuecas chilenas (Hecho por el gran DJ Ambrosio) siguio el programa.  
  
Sue: "Harry: Mi amiga quiere q le cantes una cancion de Alejandro Sanz, Y solo se me acurre amarte... (ella se llama Alice)"  
  
Harry: no me la sé bien, pero haré el empeño.  
  
Aparece una guitarra por arte de magia.  
  
Harry: no la cantaré desde el principio, por que no me acuerdo, pero Alice, esto va para ti, con amor: "yo quiero darte mi alegría, mi guitarra y mis poesía y solo se me ocurre amarte, como va a ser eso" lo siento, no me acuerdo de más.  
  
Hubo algunos aplausos  
  
Sue: "Sin nada mas q decir... aparte de... Q tu fic es BAKANIAO y que ojala q leas este review...  
  
Se despide hasta la otra...  
  
La linda Agatha, fan n° 1 oficial de Ron Weasley.  
  
Y un mensaje para Rupert Fan... Ron es mio mio mio mio mio mio y solo miooooo!!" Gracias Agatha!!  
  
Hermione: Lo siento, pero Ron es mío  
  
Ron: ^_^  
  
Sue: este review es de Pirra (Por cierto me encanta tu fic THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG... síguelo, por favor ) y dice: "Gracias Sue... no tienes idea de cómo estoy disfrutando con Sirius en casa. ^_^  
  
A ver... aprovechando que está aqui en mi cxasa ya le he hecho muchas preguntas (y cosas que no son preguntas ^_^) pero las pongo por aqui para esa gente que no ha oído la respuesta:  
  
SIRIUS, MI AMOR:  
  
1 ¿Por que te metiste en mi cama anoche (^_^)?" Sirius: yo?... es que... tú sabes que soy sonámbulo Sue: "2 ¿Por que de repente has decidido empezar a ducharte conmigo en la ducha? (^_^)" Sirius: pero...pe...pero yo me caí en la ducha Sue: "3 ¿Nunca has besado a Remus? ¿No has pensado en ser bisexual? A mi no me importa compartirte con Remus, de verdad... ¿Te parece bien un trío?" Sirius: ¡NO! Aunque Snape intentó hacerlo una vez Snape: ¡FALSO!!!! No me injuries Sue: "4 ¿Qué piensas de Snape? (está pregunta me ha pedido él que la ponga para poderle decir 4 verdades al tipejo asqueroso es :P con perdon a sus fans..." Sirius: la verdad pienso que es un rencoroso, viejo feo, amargada... perdón digo amargado y mal profesor. Snape: por lo menos tengo dignidad Sue: "5 ¿Darías tu vida si tuvieras que salvar a Harry de Voldie (voldie, por cierto eres un encanto)?" Sirius: Por supuesto que sí Harry: eres el mejor padrino del mundo Sirius: y tú el mejor ahijado Harry Ambrosio: Awwwww!! Sue: "6 ¿Alguna vez hiciste una noche loca de pijamas con James&Co.?" Sirius: Sí Sue: "7 ¿Cual es tu pelicula favorita?" Sirius: Danza con lobos Sue: "8 ¿Cual es tu color favorito?" Sirius: El amarillo Sue: "9 ¿Tienes hermanas? ¿Hermanos?" Sirius: No Sue: "10 ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de Lily? ¿Peleaste con James alguna vez por una chica? ¿Y con Remus?" Sirius: No Snape: ¬¬ Si, claro Sirius: ¡no te metas!! Sue: "Emm... por ahora dejo las preguntas... es que Sirius está en boxers encima de mi cama y la tentación... ejem... me comprendes ¿no?  
  
AH SUE ERES INCREIBLEMENTE BUENA  
  
BYE  
  
BESOS  
  
PIRRA  
  
  
  
(TE ADORO)" Sue: Hermione... ¿no te molestaría que una chica abrazara a Ron?? Hermione: ¡¿QUÉ?! Sue: ¡es que es su sueño!! Además me dijo que si lo hacía ella seguiría la Orden del Fenix... Hermione: ¬¬ está bien Sue: ¡HERMI12!!! Hermi12 aparece en la escena Hermi12: hola Sue Sue: Horay!!! Hermi12: Gracias Sue: no hay de que, anda... ahí está Ron Ron:... Hermi12(Abrazando a Ron): ¡RON!! ¡¡TE AMO!!! ¡¡¡ERES EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA!!!! Ron: Gracias.... Draco: ¬¬ como la gente desperdicia su vida Sue: ¡AH! Draky, luego vendrá tu turno Draco: Me vas a abrazar Sue: yo no (o quizás sí, después del programa) Draco: O_ou Sue: mientras Hermi12 habla con Ronnie, yo sigo con el programa, el siguiente review es de Pali (¡estuviste cerca de mi Marshall!!!) y dice: "Aiyaa!! Sue sos una genia :) el asado es rikismo xP lo k daria yo ahora x comerme un asado... xo acá no hacen asado :( en fin... aki t dejo argo xa...  
  
Draco: Weee pos.. no se a dnd enviarte mi foto, xo soy rubia, ojos marrones sangre limpia ^_~ de Slytherin (arguna duda?? www.pottermaniacos.com xP) y m gustas muxo... Yo te apoyare y t defendere siempre ^___^ Y kiero decirte k sos muuuy mono y inteligente, wapo, listo, astuto, malvado, romantico (no?), un verdadero sangre limpia... y asi podria seguir media hora -_-UUU.  
  
Weno Sue k tu fik me encanta ^__^ Y muxas asias x responder mis pregunta xP se k jodo muxo... so sos mu wena ^^" Draco: gracias por los halagos, se que soy el mejor, mejor que el idiota de Potter, quizás podamos conocernos después del programa, solo tienes que venir... Sue: Minaro me ha pedido que Snape y Voldemort bailen Pops Voldemort y Snape: de nuevo yo?? Sue: Sí Snape: el próximo programa... ya que es el último Sue: ¡SNAPE!!!!! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!!! Era una "sorpresa" Snape: Oops!! I did it again Sue: este review es de Mystique Sabbath Osbourne y dice: "Hola Sue:  
  
Muy bueno tu fic, muy buena idea, bien voy al grano.  
  
Snape: Cual fue ese trauma infantil??? Cuentalo con detalles." Snape: ¡QUE!! Yo nunca dije eso Todos: SI!!! Snape: me violó el padre Tato Todos: .... Snape:..... Todos: ... Sue: "Voldy: Por q' tan malo???, algun trauma??? y si fue así, Cuentalo con todo detalle. Deberías cambiar de look, a nadie les gusta a los carita de culebra. Te veías mejor más joven, usa la magia.  
  
Un beso a Lupin" Voldemort: soy malo por la culpa de mi padre y el problema de ser guapo es que nadie te tiene miedo y las chicas van a querer que las mate un chico guapo y no van a tener miedo, porque sería un chico guapo y eso no me favorecería y... Sue: YA!!!!!!! Nos quedó claro Voldemort: ¬¬ Sue: ^-^ este es de Maika Yugi y dice: "sobre lo q pusiste a lo último (la idea) kedaría kawaii. hago pregutnas xa mi kerido, lindo, inteligente, guapo... (suspiro) remsi *^^* ¿eres homosexual, heterosexual o bisexual? ¿es cierto q estuviste saliendo con sirius? ¿me mandas alguna foto tuya? ¿haces striptris (como drakin)? si los haces, ¿podrías hacerme uno?" Lupin: no soy Homosexual, soy Bisexual, no he salido con Sirius, no hago Striptis y si quieres una foto, te la mando por lechuza, no te preocupes. Lupin desaparece de la escena Sue: Este review es de yuyinita y dice : "hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
tu idea de fic está muy buena....  
  
harry te amo!!!!!ronnie eres muy tierno!!!!  
  
las preguntas:  
  
sirius:no te quieres venir a esconder a mi casa?...  
  
nadie lo sabría..." Sirius: lo siento... ya estoy en la casa de Pirra Sue: "snape:te ves mucho mejor como alan..." Snape: ::_: Sue: "draco:eres muy sexy!" Draco: Gracias nena Sue: "voldy:te veías mejor como tom!porque no vuelves a tenr la apariencia de antes? te podrías hacer una cirugía..." Voldemort: Explico de nuevo?? Sue: ¡NOOOO!! Voldemort: ¬¬ Sue: "draco. no me quieres hacer un streap-tese a mi???" Draco: Lo siento, no hago Stripteases Ron: NO!! Para nada!!! Draco: ¡Cállate pobretón!!! Un día de estos te voy a pillar haciéndole striptease a la sangre sucia!!! Ron (Rojo) Sue: "cho:maldita,hi...@$dvdcgb%$&/?=jfdb1455@#|dg@$%&" Cho: Buaaaaaaaa!!!!!! ¿por qué todos me odian!!! Voldemort: ¡Avada kedabra!! Cho muere Voldemort: me aburrió Todos: O_O Sue: "hermi:porqué tienes el pelo así?" Hermione: no sé, todavía no encuentro la respuesta científica. Sue: "lupin:TE AMO!!!  
  
chao!!!!!!  
  
yo.  
  
ah!!!un saludo a todas las javierinas de corazón (liceo nº 1)en especial al 8ºf." Sue: estas preguntas son de Crystal-Pao : "Hola!. Bueno primero quiero decirle a Sue que su fic esta genial, me encanta, sos re creativa y super graciosa!!!!. ¡Espero que sigas así!... ahora las preguntasss!" Gracias, me hacen muy feliz : "Ron: ¿Quien te gusta?, (no vale decir nadie), ¿Qué musica te gusta? ¿Que te parece Rupert, el chico que hace de vos en la película" Ron: me gusta Hermione Todos: awwwww!! Ron: me gusta el Rap, creo que Rupert Grint hizo un muy buen papel, pero yo soy mejor. Sue: "Harry Potter?, ¿Querés ser mi novio, por favor??, (Vale soñar no? :P)" Harry: primero tendría que conocerte Sue: "Hermione: Me caés super bien... ¿Tenés algun método que puedas compartir para estudiar tan rápido y eficazmente?" Hermione: Gracias. Yo creo que no hay método, lo que pasa es que a mí me gusta estudiar, y me interesa mucho el mundo mágico Sue: "Draco: Sos un poco creido pero igual me caes bien... ¿Es cierto el rumor que se corre de que a ti te gusta Ginny Weasley?, Y si no te gusta ¿Porqué?" Draco: ¡¡¿QUÉ SI ES CIERTO?!!! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!! ¿cómo me va a gustar la pobretona?? Sue: pero, ¿por qué no? Draco: porque es pobretona Sue: Sí Draco-wachón, lo que digas Draco: ¬¬ Sue: "Harry: ¿No te cansas de que J.K. Rowling maneje tu vida?, ¿De que te gustaría trabajar?, eh oido por ahí que te quieren contratar para trabajan de "conejito" en PlayBoy... ¿Tu miras esa clase de programas?" Harry: no... y no, no veo TV Sue: "Ginny: GENIA!. ¿Nunca pensaste en seducir a Harry?, ¿Qué cosas haces para tratar de seducirlo?." Ginny: lo pensé un millón de veces, pero ya me aburrí Sue: "Bueno se que me re copé preguntando... pero ya está...  
  
Sue: Me gustó el último capítulo, asi que no te preocupes... ¡Yo tengo un profesor que dice "No es cierto? todo el tiempo!  
  
También dice: "Eh?" y "Mh?" a cada rato y es re gracioso!  
  
Un beso muy grande  
  
Crystal la preguntona" Sue: lo que pasa con mi profesor es que es tan imbecil si no se si reírme, enojarme o sentir lástima. Ron: por eso mismo lo hechizamos!!! Hermione: ¡¿qué ustedes que?!! Sue: ¡Nada!! Ron: Sí, nada Sue: estas son de Dark Shampoo y dicen: "JO!!!!!!! ta cool!!!!!!!! Eres la mejor para escribir fics!!!!! ojala alguie leyera el mio... ;_; Naaaaa no importa! Mis preguntas:  
  
Cho: Por que tienes que ser tan idiota? y me harias el favor de contestarme sin tus estupidos lloriqueos por delante????" Como me imagino que leíste, Cho se murió. "Harry: Que le encuentras a la chocha???? si es mas fea que mi abuela... a no... pobre abuelita... Eres precioso!!!!" Harry: Gracias Sue: "Ron: Que haces para ser tan wapo??? *_* algun dia admitiras que Amas con todo tu corazon????" Ron: Solo soy como soy Sue: Wachón "Draco: Que gel usas??? marca snape o algo asi?" Draco: no uso gel, lo que pasa es que en la película peinaron a Tom Felton así Sue: Tom felton es una rikura Draco: Y yo? Sue: también "Gemelos W.: George crees que entre tu y angelina podría haber algo? y tu fred?" George: Con migo no Fred: con migo sí Los Gemelos desaparecen de la escena Sue: "Snape: FEOOOOO!!!! Errr... no tiene que ser una pregunta... alguna vez tuviste algo en serio con Lily-chan?" Snape: No Sue: "Voldie: Alguna vez violaste a Colagusano?" Voldemort: sí Sue: "Sirius y remus: Alguna vez se sintieron atraidos?" Sirius: NO! Sue: "A todos: esto no es una pregunta es mas bien una advertencia... AXE BAHIA APEEEEESTAAAAA!!!!! ES UNA COMPLETA PORQUERIIIIIAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! IGUAL QUE PORTO SEGURO!!!!! *Dark respira agitada* Uf pero que desahogo! gracias por favor pon mis preguntas!!!!!" Todos: ¿qué? Sue: Axe Bahia y Porto Seguro son grupos o mejor dicho insectos, que invadieron este hermoso país Todos: Ahhhh!! Sue: "Ah! si  
  
Mcgonagall: alguna vez sentiste algo por el grasiento de Snape???" McGonagall: Sí McGonagall desaparece Sue: "Snape: Has pensado en operarte esa ganchuda nariz???? te puedo recomendar un buen cirujano... y por que el Snape de la película habla como un gangoso??? así hablas tu??? Bueno! Bye!!!!  
  
Nota: AXE BASURA APEEEEESTAAAA!!!!! ADORO EMINEM!!!!! *_*" Snape: No Sue: Yo también adoro a mi Eminem, Wachón sexy, rikura Música de fondo: " I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady." Sue: Bueno chicos a llegado el fin de esta penúltima transmisión.. E.A: Llegó la hora de decir adiós, decir adioooooooooooooos!!! Sue: en el próximo capitulo responderé tooooooodos los review que queden, así que quizás me demoraré bastante, bueno Adiós!!!! Todos: Adiós!!!! --------------------------------------------Fin de la transmisión----------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- 


	10. última transmisión

Sue aparece en la escena, pero con el pelo más corto, el lugar está adornado navideñamente.  
  
Sue: ¡¡Horay a todos!! Esta es la ultima transmisión...  
  
Todos: awwwww  
  
Draco: ya le estaba empezando a tomar cariño a esto  
  
Voldemort: yo también  
  
Sue: y estoy hasta con new look para terminar esto con broche de oro...  
  
Ron(a Hermione): y pensar que gracias a esto estamos juntos  
  
Hermione: Sí...  
  
Ron y Hermione: *_*  
  
Sue: bueno chicos, hay que empezar inmediato, ya que hay muuuchos reviews!!!  
  
Ginny: ¡Empecemos!!!  
  
Sue: OK. el primer Review es de Panchy Malfoy y dice: "Hola: tu fic es muy bueno!! es realmente una idea muy original!!Weno aqui mis preguntas:  
  
Mione:Segun la Pagina 284 del 4° Libro tu decides andar con Harry en Hogsmeade, porcua?"  
  
Hermione(leyendo "el cáliz de fuego"): porque quería que se encontrará con Ron y resolvieran esa estúpida pelea  
  
Sue: "A quien prefieres: a Harry o Drakito?(espero q no te moleste Draco q te diga Drakito)"  
  
Draco: No me molesta... me acostumbré  
  
Ginny: Drakito??? Que cursi  
  
Hermione: a Harry, Malfoy es un idiota  
  
Sue: "Harry:Porq no te olvidas de la #$%&*+~%$& de Cho y de la fea de la pelirroja esa q no me acuerdo como se llama y te quedas con Mione?Eres gay?"  
  
Harry: porque Hermione es de Ron, y No, no soy gay  
  
Sue: "Ron y Ginny: Realmente los odio!! No se como tanta gente puede amarlos!!¡¡Yo los veo como unos personajes q seran traisioneros!!!Odio a toda su familia!!(ecepto a Fred y George a y a Bill y Charlie)"  
  
Ginny: y cuál es la pregunta??  
  
Sue: "Drakito:Relmente te amo!! Te gustaria pasarla bien con migo?Q tal si bailas para mi y si acemos "cositas"?(si te interesa soy alta de pelo Castaño claro con reflejos dorados y los ojos pardos)Porfavor dime q odias a la estupida Pelirroja!!Te molesta q use tu apellido en mi nick?"  
  
Draco: a todas tus preguntas te digo NO.  
  
Sue: ¿qué pasa Draco, te enojaste porque trata mal a Ginny??  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Krum:En q te fijaste en Mione??"  
  
Aparece Viktor Krum en la escena  
  
Ron: ¡¡YO LO MATO!!  
  
Hermione: Calma Ron...  
  
Viktor: Lo- que-pasa-es- que- herrr- mi-o-ne -es-una- chica- muy-in-te-te- li... gente??,- a-sí-se-dice???  
  
co-mo---iba--diciendo...  
  
Ron le lanza un hechizo y Viktor se desmaya  
  
Ron: No lo aguanto  
  
Sue: es algo... lento  
  
Viktor desaparece de la escena.  
  
Sue: "Harry,Pelirros idiotas Mione y Drakito: An dado su primer beso?Son virgenes?"  
  
Ron: yo sí y sí  
  
Hermione: sí y sí  
  
Harry: No y sí  
  
Ginny: Sí y sí  
  
Draco: Sí y n.. Sí  
  
Sue: "Parvati y Labander:Son pereja??"  
  
Parvati y Lavender aparecen en escena  
  
Parvati: por supuesto...  
  
Lavender: que sí  
  
Parvati: ¡¿cómo qué "que sí"!? ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!  
  
Lavender: es que me equivoque!!  
  
Parvati: Bueno!!  
  
Las dos desaparecen de la escena  
  
Todos: O_ou  
  
Sue: "$#&%&%#/de Cho:te acostaste con Cedric?"  
  
Todos: Oooh  
  
Sue: Cho está muerta... un minuto de silencio  
  
Todos mudos. Ginny hace aparecer un tambor y lo toca con fuerza  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Sue: "Sue:Tu fic es realmente bueno y te dire q me facina!!  
  
Weno cuando se me ucurran mas preguntas nos taremos viendo.Chau!!" Gracias, los review me hacen muy, pero muy feliz  
  
E.A: I was born to make you Happy, always and forever you and me...  
  
Sue: este review es de Princess Leia Skywalker: "unas cositas.....  
  
Remus: TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO (en verdad estoy decidiéndome entre tú y Ronnie, quiero que me digas porqué debería escogerte a ti......^^) TQROMXO!!!!!!!!! (traducción: te quiero mucho!!!)No podrías ir a mi cole a hacer clase de matemáticas?? con un profe como tú seguro que saco las mejores notas y dejo de ser la peor de la clase......... umbexo pa ti!!!!! muacccc!!!!!"  
  
Remus: gracias, eres muy linda... pero la verdad es que matemáticas no es mi especialidad, es algo muy complicado y exacto  
  
Sue: "Sirius: Te gustan las quinceañeras que llevan un piercing en el ombligo??????? (di que si.....^^)  
  
^^ me ha gustao muxo esta transmision, pero ahorita mismo me paso al siguiente capi.  
  
Felicidades!!!!!!" Gracias... miles de gracias  
  
Sirius: bueno... la verdad es que no soy profanador de cuna  
  
Snape(en tono sarcástico): nooo, cuando  
  
Ambrosio aparece en la escena...  
  
Sue: este es un espacio especial... ya que es el último programa hemos decidido que ambrosio participe más en el... con ustedes "Ambrosio candidato!!!!!"  
  
Ambrosio: hola mi querido publico...  
  
Público: holaaa!!!!  
  
Ambrosio: vamos a partir con el plebicito de Ambrosio (esto es algo que entienden más que nada los chilenos), ustedes me responden si "Sí" si creen que lo que digo es cierto o me responden que "No" si creen que es falso. ¿OK?  
  
Público: SIII!!!  
  
Ambrosio: vamos con la primera: ¿ustedes creen que ha Sue le gustan las matemáticas, porque le gusta la factorización?? (Chiste interno)  
  
Público: Sí!!!!  
  
Sue: ¬¬ Fome  
  
Ambrosio: último programa, nadie se enoja !!!: ¿ustedes creen que Tom Felton, parece taxi??  
  
Público: Sí!!!  
  
Otra parte del público: Nooo!!!  
  
Una loca del publico: Wachón!!!  
  
Ambrosio: ¿ustedes creen que la Many dice que todos los hombres usan boxers, porque su hermano los usa???  
  
Público: Sí!!!!  
  
Sue: ¡Ambrosio!!! Me va a llegar  
  
Ambrosio: Sorry, está en el libreto: ¿ustedes creen que Hermione tiene buenas notas porque ESTUDIA?  
  
Público: Nooo!!  
  
Otra parte del público: Siii!!  
  
Hermione: ¬¬  
  
Ambrosio: ¿se dará cuenta Snape de que todos sabemos que le gusta Sirius?  
  
Público: ooohhhh  
  
Snape: ¡QUE TE PASA ETIOPE!!!!!!!!!!! YO NO SOY GAY  
  
Ambrosio: Calma Severus... te quiero mucho  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
Ambrosio: ¿se dará cuenta Emma Watson que es sobreactuada?  
  
Público: oohhh  
  
Sue: invité a todo el elenco de la pelicula Harry Potter a la fiesta, para que se lo digas personalmente  
  
Ambrosio: ^_^u  
  
Sue: ^^ hasta aquí dejaremos tu primera intervención, tenemos que seguir con los review, porque quedan muuuuchos  
  
Ambrosio: OK  
  
Sue: este review es de Nuitari y dice: "hola!!!!  
  
Cho: estoo eres estupida aparte de patetica no??  
  
a estas alturas cualquiera sabria por que la odian tanto, y aun asi estas en Ravenclaw... si todos son asi, con razon no salen tanto..."  
  
Sue: Cho está muerta y...  
  
Ginny saca un tambor  
  
Sue: guarda eso Ginny, no habrá minuto de silencio  
  
Ginny(haciendo desaparecer el tambor con un movimiento de varita): ah!  
  
Sue: ...y no puede responder nada  
  
Ginny: ^^  
  
Sue: "Sev: holaaa!!! por que pierdes tanto el tiempo aqui???, podrias hacer solo visitas especiales y ya..."  
  
Snape: me gusta estar aquí, además así me pagan más  
  
Sue: "Voldemort: por que no matas a Granger?? como un favor especial????"  
  
Voldemort: porque no quiero  
  
Sue: "Draco: es cierto que tienes sangre elfica en las venas?? (obvio que no de elfo domestico)"  
  
Draco: ¿qué si tengo sangre elfica?  
  
Sue: Sí, se refiere a sangre de elfo, pero no de elfo domestico, si no de elfos como Legolas, ya sabes así como los del señor de los anillos  
  
Draco: No, yo tengo sangre totalmente de magos  
  
Hermione: sí claro, eso es lo que te han dicho Malfoy  
  
Draco: silencio Granger, no hables de lo que no sabes  
  
Sue: "George y Fred: ya pusieron su tienda???  
  
adios!"  
  
Fred y George aparecen en la escena  
  
George: en eso estamos  
  
Fred: Si, estamos consiguiéndonos un local  
  
George y Fred desaparecen de la escena  
  
Sue: este es de Ralkm Diggory y dice: "HOOOOOOLA A TODOS!!!!!  
  
Ya volví, es que estaba en un viaje a la India para prepararme para mi nuevo año escolar (ohmmmm).. jeje, en fin!  
  
Aquí tengo otra ronda de preguntas para todos:  
  
Ginny, por qué eres tan tonta?????? te gusta que seres inteligentes (todos menos Crabbe, Goyle y tú) te llamen rata fluorescente, porque lo hacen???"  
  
Ginny: me limitaré a no responder sus estupideces  
  
Draco: JAJAJAJA!!!!! RATA FLUORESCENTE!!!  
  
Ginny: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Ronnie....... DECLÁRATELE A HERMI POR 1000000000000000000000000000000000 VEZ!!!!!! El público no va a esperar toda la vida hasta que alguno de los dos se decida a dar el primer paso.  
  
Hermione, suelta los libros y consíguete una vida, o mejor, un novio (y me refiero a Ron!)... aunque puedes tener el novio y seguir estudiando si así lo quieres."  
  
Ron: como ya ves, estamos juntos  
  
Hermione: ajá  
  
Ron toma a Hermione por la cintura con una mano  
  
Sue: "Ginny, muérete.  
  
  
  
Chocha (Cho), también muérete."  
  
Ginny: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Harry, crees que cuando te den otra escoba puedas regalarme tu Saeta de Fuego???????? porque lo más seguro es que Rowling esté por darte otra escoba que sea mil veces mejor que la saeta."  
  
Harry: esta bien... ¡pero solo si Rowling me la da!  
  
Sue: "Snape... es verdad que en tu época de estudiante te vestiste como drag queen e hiciste un espectáculo en el gran comedor durante el desayuno???? y que bailaste la macarena, el aserejé y lady marmalade???????"  
  
Snape: NO  
  
Sirius: Sí, pero solo porque en nuestra época no tocaban esas canciones, pero bailo otras cosas...  
  
Snape: ¡YA VERÁS DESPUÉS DEL PROGRAMA!  
  
Ambrosio: Severus y Sirius sentados en bajo un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E  
  
Sirius y Snape: Cállate Ambrosio!!!  
  
Sue: "Sirius, qué variedad de Dog Chow me recomiendas para mi perro???? o es mejor darle carne molida???.. jeje! ahora en serio, ¿cuántas novias llegaron a tener entre tú y James???? es verdad que narrabas los partidos de quidditch en tu época en Hogwarts????"  
  
Sirius: ¬¬, la verdad un caballero no tiene memoria y sí, yo narraba los partidos de quidditch  
  
Sue: "Voldie!!!!!!!!! ... sabes, me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que: DE NO SER POR HARRY TU NO SERÍAS FAMOSO, NI CONOCIDO NI NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te das cuenta???? deberías ser más agradecido con él."  
  
Voldemort: Si no fuera por él, el mundo ya sería mío  
  
Harry: ^^  
  
Sue: "Harry, te molesto de nuevo: contrata a un abogado y demanda a Voldemort por intento de homicidio en repetidas ocasiones. Si no conoces a ninguno, puedo presentarte a un tío mío que no ha perdido ni un caso."  
  
Harry: si hago eso, Voldemort matará a tu tío  
  
Sue: "Draco.... es verdad que Pansy dejó que la violaras??? O.o yiac! no kiero imaginarme eso... es verdad que dejaste embarazada a la rata fluorescente (entiéndase -- Ginny)??????? Por qué le hiciste aquél striptease a Fleur??????"  
  
Draco: ¡¿QUÉ-LA-FOCA-DEJO-QUE-QUÉ?! ¿Y-QUE-DEJÉ-EMBARAZADA-A-LA-WEASLEY? ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!  
  
Ron: ¡mas te vale Malfoy!  
  
Sue: "Sue.... esta es para ti: quién de los chicos de HP te gusta??? y no me refiero precisamente a la Hewlett Packard ¬¬"  
  
Sue: me encanta Ronnie y aunque no se note mucho, Draco  
  
Draco: YO???  
  
Sue: No, Draco mi vecino  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sirius: quien te quiere te aporrea  
  
Sue: ^_^: "Puedes traer un momento a Remsie y a George???? Es que quiero decirles algo:" OK  
  
Aparecen Lupin y George.  
  
Sue: Ralkm quiere decirles que: "A Remsie: aceptarías salir conmigo el domingo al concierto de los Red Hot Chili Peppers y después irnos a la playa tú y yo solitos???? *Ralkm se sonroja*.. Te importaría que yo ocupara el vacío en tu lindo corazoncito???? incluso podría ayudarte en tu transformación: conozco una forma de que la poción matalobos sepa dulce!! ;)... Otra cosa: jugabas quidditch??? qué posición???"  
  
Lupin: ¿Red Hot Chili Peppers??  
  
Sue: Un grupo musical muy bueno, yo que tú no rechazo la propuesta  
  
Lupin: esta bien, sí... necesito unas vacaciones.  
  
Sue: y?....  
  
Lupin: bueno, primero nos conocemos y vemos que pasa. Respondiendo tu otra pregunta, no, no jugaba quidditch.  
  
Sue: "George: me darías unas clases particulares de quidditch???? es que también soy golpeadora, pero mi capitán siempre me está diciendo que debo mejorar mi puntería y no lanzar las bludgers a las caras de los del equipo contrario... y tú y Fred son los mejores golpeadores que conozco"  
  
George: Claro!! No cobro mucho  
  
Sue: "Weno, esto sí que me quedó largo, así que mejor lo dejo hasta aquí. Suerte!  
  
Chau!  
  
Ralkm  
  
P.D: muerte a la rata fluorescente! muerte a la Chocha!!!  
  
P.D.2: Harry, "aventar jitomatazos" significa tirarle tomates a una persona."  
  
Harry: gracias... otra palabra a mi gran diccionario del conocimiento  
  
Draco: Bravo Potter!! Ahora tienes una palabra  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Sue: este review es de Andariel y dice: "a draco: eres primo de fabricio de porto seguro?...digo yo, por lo de lo con fleur...  
  
  
  
andi-chan"  
  
Draco: primo de quien??  
  
Sue: no lo creo, no se parecen.... esto es ofender a Draco  
  
Draco: si es uno de eso muggles raros que bailan unas porquerías raras y fomes: ¡NO!  
  
Sue: este review es de Miriam y dice: "bueno primero que nada me encanta tu programa  
  
(fanfic)eres muy original.  
  
por eso e decidido hacer algunas preguntas.  
  
para ron.te atreverias a besar en la boca a snape  
  
para salvar a hermione si estubiera en peligro mortal."  
  
Ron y Snape ponen cara de asco total.  
  
Ron: aunque sea algo horrible y asqueroso, lo haría  
  
Todos: awwww!!  
  
Snape: déjeme decirle Weasley, que YO no me dejaría  
  
Sirius: sí te dejaste con un prefecto de Ravenclaw...  
  
Snape: ¡QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES SIRIUS!! YO NO ME BESÉ CON NADIE...  
  
Sirius: si Severus, lo que tu digas  
  
Sue: este otro review es de akane wakashimatzu y dice  
  
Ambrosio: tatatatannnnnnn!!!!  
  
Sue: "hola!!! me encanta tu fic,ta muy bueno!!!^^...queria pedirte un pequeño favor,sue...puedes traer a ginny,pansy y cho? es que quiero decirles de todo corazon" OK, Ginny ya está aquí, y Cho está muerta, así que solo falta la foca-fofa  
  
Aparece Pansy  
  
Pansy: ¡HOOOOOOLA DRACO!!!!!!  
  
DRACO: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Draco corre, corre y corre. Pansy lo persigue, lo persigue y lo persigue.  
  
Draco: ¡AYUDA!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco se esconde detrás de Ginny  
  
Pansy(con cara de estúpida *o normal*): donde está Draco???  
  
Sue: oye Foca!!! Pesca aquí  
  
Pansy: AH!?  
  
Sue: Akane les quiere decir que: "LAS ODIO!!!! SON LO PEOR QUE HAY!!! MALDITAS!!!!MARACAS!!!LAS VOY A ACUCHILLAR!!!!"  
  
Pansy: ¿qué es eso??  
  
Ginny: pobre tonta...oye Malfoy, sal.... me estas enterrando tu codo el mi espalda  
  
Pansy: ¡Draco!! ¿dónde estas??  
  
Pansy desaparece de la escena  
  
Ron: ya Malfoy, suelta a mi hermana, la tonta esa se fue  
  
Draco se vuelve a su lugar  
  
Sue: "quiero decirle a ronnikins quelo amo con todo mi corazon y preguntarle ...cuando vas a atinar con hermione?digo,por que se te nota que ganas no te faltan"  
  
Ron: ya lo hice ^^  
  
Sue: "...a hermione: te comprendo! tengo el mismo problema de cabello enmarañado que tu!!! y quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿como puedes concentrarte tanto en los libros teniendo a ron,harry y DRACO al lado?es que creo que es imposible (y cuando estaban lupin,sirius (hay no leias,pero igual)y snape?...)"  
  
Hermione: Harry y Draco nunca han sido una distracción... además leo sola en la biblioteca (me refiero sin Ron) o sino en mi habitación  
  
Sue: "para mi amado draco: como haces para ser el tipo mas irresistible del planeta? para ser tan sexy y tener babeando a miles de fans por el mundo(yo conosco a varias)?? tienes novia? dime que no te gusta la weasley pliz!!!!!no soportaria eso!!!!!nooooooo!!!!"  
  
Draco: es parte de mi naturaleza ser sexy, guapo e irresistible. No, no tengo novia y lo ultimo, si quieres no te lo digo.  
  
Sue: "ejem...a snape: solo quiero decirte que te amo! y sigue asi!"  
  
Snape: Gracias...  
  
Sue: "a voldie: viva chile!!! cuando te vas a vestir con la bandera chilena?"  
  
Voldemort: vestirme con la bandera chilena??? Así como la Cecilia Bolocco? Me podrían demandar  
  
Sue: "a sirius:aun eres fugitivo de la ley? si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por chile,aqui no hay tanta seguridad...si quieres puedes ir al liceo 1,en santiago...hay te cuidaremos bien^^...  
  
ya me despido,mandandoles besos a draco,ron,harry,sirius,lupin y snape y decirles que os amo!os adoro! cuando tenga un hijo le pondre...ahi veo.chaoooooo!!!!!"  
  
Sirius: me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí luego....  
  
Sue: estas preguntas son de Maika Yugi: "i adoro a remsi!! (sigh) una question xa él... ¿¿tuviste alguna vez novia?? ¿¿es verdad q te gustó lily antes de q saliera cn james?? ¿¿eres virgen?? si la respuesta anterior es negativa: ¿¿cuando y con quién perdiste la virginidad?? a mi pervertido cerebro no se le ocurre ninguna pregunta más... ¬.¬ dejaré la vida sexual de harry, ron y sirius xa otro capi muajajajaja (risa diabólica).  
  
chaooooooo!!!"  
  
Lupin: he tenido dos novias, NO! No me gustó Lily, soy Virgen  
  
Sue: "ps.- esta va para hermione (parece q a mi cerebro se le volvió a encender la mecha ^.^) ¿¿has tenido sueños eróticos?? ¿¿ron estaba en ellos??"  
  
Hermione(más roja que el cabello de Ron): ¿qué preguntas son esas??  
  
Sue: Hermione, responde  
  
Hermione: siperonoerantaaaneroticosniesascosas  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Sue: este es de Agatha Langford y dice: "Holaaaaaaaaaas!!!  
  
RON TE AMO,TE ADORO, ERES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO... SABES Q TENGO UN MILLON DE POSTERS TUYOS EN MI PIEZA Y FOTOS, ETC!! PORQ ERES TAAAAAN LINDO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO?? MANDAME UN BESO, OK?? VOY A SER LA PERSONA MAS HAPPY DEL MUNDO!!  
  
Y COMO NO TE DISTE EL BESO CON HERMIONE Q TE PEDI... POR ESO TE PIDO Q ME DES UNO A MI... :D JEJE... ES LO JUSTO!! I LOVE YOU!!  
  
TE AMOOOOO!!  
  
SIGUE SIENDO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO!!!  
  
TE AMO!!  
  
AGATHA LANGFORD, MANIATICA N° 1 DE RONNIE."  
  
Ron: Gracias, realmente agradezco todos tus halagos  
  
Sue: este es de Virginia Malfoy y dice: "Drakin: ¿ma harias un strip a domicilio? se que no te puedo pagar, porque tienes plata suf, y tampoco buenas notas porque no soy maestra. pero tengo siertas fotos de sierta peliroja en mini biquini."  
  
Draco: ¿Qué PROPUESTAS SON ESAS?? YO NO HAGO ESO Y MENOS POR FOTOS DE UNA WEASLEY!!!  
  
Se puede leer en los labios de Draco "después del programa conversamos"  
  
Sue: "Ginny: querida ¿como puedes no querer semejante pedaso de hombre?, no atras tuyo Ron, si eso pedasote de ojos grises y pelo platinado que me encantaria despeinar...............................(vuelta a la realidad)"  
  
Ginny: no se puede querer a un hombre con su personalidad.... (susurrando a la cámara) pero que se le va a hacer, uno no elige de quien enamorarse, además con ese cuerpazo.....  
  
Sue: "Herm: vuevo a decirlo admite que te gusta mi hermano."  
  
Hermione: me gusta  
  
Sue: "Snapy-poo: admite que te gustaba Lily y por eso odias tanto a Harry"  
  
Snape: yo no admito mentiras ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Sirius: galan mandame un besito.  
  
besitosssssssssssss  
  
Dani"  
  
Sirius: Muac!  
  
Sue: este otro review es de Ralkm (otra pregunta de ella): "Snapie, es verdad que ustedes en Slytherin nunca se lavan el cabello y que por eso utilizan tanta gelatina????... y es verdad la versión de cierto fic en que la única vezque te lavaste el cabello fue porque te lanzaron al mar y te obligaron a hacerlo????  
  
Chau!"  
  
Snape: No!  
  
Sirius: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJHAJAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAHJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAA AAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJSJAJAJASJAJAJAJAJAJAHJSDNADÑKNASFDÑgn ,KÑDKGRKEM HKÑDL MXHOL´SJMADKAJSKAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJJAAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: ¬¬u  
  
Sue: este es de Pali y dice: "Draco: ¿Tienes idea de Tom Felton? ¿Crees que ha exo lo k tu haces siempre?? Aww eres un amor kisses wapo!!! Si keires algún dia kedamos ^_~!"  
  
Draco: Tom Felton lo hace muy bien  
  
Sue: UY! Que sí!! AAHH!!!! Hablando de Tom Felton, Draco... una amiga quiere conocerte  
  
Draco: quien??  
  
Sue: Regí  
  
Draco: la chica que prestó la casa para la fiesta que viene después del programa???  
  
Sue: Sí  
  
Reggi aparece en la escena  
  
Reggi: Hola Sue  
  
Sue: Hi!  
  
Reggi: ¿que hay Ambrosio?  
  
Ambrosio: Hola! ^^  
  
Reggi: Drakito.....  
  
Reggi abraza a Draco....  
  
Reggi: no serás Tom Felton, pero igual estas muy bien  
  
Draco: pero si yo soy mejor que Tom Felton  
  
Draco y Reggi conversan mientras Sue sigue el programa  
  
Sue: "Ginny: Weno tu.. te via a decir la verdad... me caes mal!!! como te puede gustar Draco??? Mi Draco ;_;!!! Mejor dixo, El Draco mio y de Patry!! Awww ;_; traidora!! Te odio ¬_¬"  
  
Ginny: a mi no me gusta ese.....  
  
Sue: "Hermione: Ayudameeee plsss!! Necesito ayuda para Fisica y Quimica!! Es un asco _"  
  
Hermione: la verdad es que yo no domino mucho esas materias, sé lo básico  
  
Ron: entones no hay problema, si sabe lo básico significa que lo sabe todo... ya que para ello todo es básico  
  
Hermione: ¬¬ en serio Ron.... sé muy poco  
  
Sue: Este es de Catherine y dice: "Jejeje, tengo muchas preguntas y no se por donde comenzar :b  
  
Harry:Sabías que a muchas de mis compañeras(incluyendome a mi)nos traes arrastrando la cobija???Te adoramos simplemente. Nos harías muy felices si nos enviaras un saludo"  
  
Harry: gracias, les mando un saludo, a ti Catherine y a todas tus compañera... un saludo y un beso (Muac!)  
  
Sue: "Ron: Eres lindo y muy tierno, pero ya eres de Hermi, ni modo, solo hazme el favor de enviarme un beso."  
  
Ron: Muac!  
  
Sue: "Hermione: Por que no admites que amas a Ron con locura, es lindo, date cuenta de lo que tienes mujer!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione: siempre supe lo que tenía al lado  
  
Todos: awwww  
  
Sue: "Sirius: Te adoro con todo mi corazón!!!!!! Cómo puedes ser tan sexy, guapo, simpático, amable, gracioso y demás cosas lindas que hay en esta tierra???????!!!!!!!!!! Lo siento, estoy loca por ti"  
  
Sirius(guiñando un ojo): gracias  
  
Sue: "Sevy: Como ya te han fastidiado mucho con tu cabello, no hare comentarios. Pero sigo pensando que amaste, amas y amarás a Lily. Je, no me hagas caso, solo que no se me ocurría que decirte."  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Voldie: Es cierto eso de que te enajenaste con un tutú rosa??? Hay algo más que yo deba saber sobre tus fiestas????"  
  
Voldemort: ¡¡¡¡¡¿tutú rosa???!!! NO!!. Ahora en mis fiestas hay chicha  
  
Sue: "Sue: Por qué eres una anfitriona tan simpática y divertida???? Tu fic es divertidisimo!!!!!!  
  
  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA. Lo siento por las preguntas. Bye,  
  
Catherine Granger"  
  
Sue: no lo sé.. Seré una fusión extraña de cosas ^^. : p  
  
Draco: puede ser, yo soy una fusión de: Sexy, guapo y malo.  
  
Sue: este otro review es de mi amiga Minaro, y dice así...  
  
Ambrosio: parananaanan  
  
Sue: "Voldie: ¿por que no vas a cirugia de cuerpo y alma para que te hagan una cirugia estetica, y de paso te hacen una liposucción? ^o^"  
  
Voldemort: que tiene de malo mi cuerpo??  
  
Hermione: todo  
  
Voldemort: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Ronnie: ¿como que no te gusta nadie? eso no fue lo que me dijiste ANOCHE!! ^_~  
  
ES BROMA! Hermione (minaro agita una mano para darle aire a Hermione que esta sin fuerzas en el suelo) no te desmayes era una bromita *inocente*  
  
o_O las consecuencias de una broma, ahora Hermione me va a matar!!! "  
  
Hermione(apretando los puños y los dientes): ¬¬x no estoy enojada, me lo tomo con... humor  
  
Sue: "ah si!!! un poema para Ron!  
  
- Oh Ron,  
  
con tu pelo rojo haces arder en mi la pasion,  
  
pero sé que quieres mas a Hermion (leanlo así por que o sino no rima);_;y eso hace que yo pierda la razon  
  
me siento muy infeliz por no conseguir tu amor,  
  
que hasta me dejaria matar por Voldemort  
  
para poder destruir este hiriente dolor  
  
que ataca a mi pobre corazon  
  
buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
(como quedo? lo invente recien)"  
  
Ron(rojito): Gracias... está muy bonito  
  
Hermione: ¬¬x  
  
Sue: otras preguntas de Ralkm, que son: "¡TON SORVOLO RYDDLE! Cómo no me habías dicho que eras mi abuelo!??? ;_; todos me ignoran ;_; Muy bonito que te kedó, desconocer a tu propia nieta... habrase visto...."  
  
Voldemort: O_ou  
  
Sue: "George, andas por ahí???? Si Remsie-pooh no quiere que yo ocupe el hueco en su corazón, quieres que lo haga en el tuyo????? *_*"  
  
George: lo siento... el mío ya está ocupado  
  
Sue: este otro es de Miyu WG y dice: "A Ron y Hermione: Por fin!!!! Hay ke ver ke es ha costao, Ron, pasaste la noche en la cama de Hermione tras la última transmision?? (jajjj, soy una pervrtida!!!). Kien fuera Mione, Ron te kiero!!!"  
  
Ron(rojo):......  
  
Sue: "Hermi, si tuvieras que elegir entre suspender un examen y perder a Ron,"  
  
Hermione: suspendo el examen  
  
Todos: awwww  
  
Sue: "y tu Ron, qué preferirias,: ¿Tener a Hermione a tu lado o toda la fortuna de Gringotts?"  
  
Ron: tener a Hermione a mi lado  
  
Todos: awwwwwwwww!!  
  
Sue: "A Sirius: Tio Bueno!!! Verdad que esos rumores de tu lio con Lupin son falsos?"  
  
Sirius: sí, es falso  
  
Sue: "A Harry: Guapo!!! ¿por que no sales con Ginny? Es guapa, ademas, asi todo quedaria en familia: Hermione con Ron y tu con la Hermanita de Ronnie. Al fin y al cabo, siempre kisiste pertenecer a la familia Weasly!!!"  
  
Harry: lo que pasa es que Ginny no me gusta y...  
  
Ginny: tú tampoco me gustas Harry  
  
Todos: ¡ohhh!  
  
Harry: eso...  
  
Sue: "A la chochona: Te odio Puta!!!! Rechazaste a Harry!!!! No te lo perdonare jamas!!!! China tenias ke ser y no japonesa!!!" Ella está muerta....  
  
Todos: ^^  
  
Sue: "A Voldy, a Malfoy y a Severus: Malfoy estas muy bueno, pero: ¿Por que tenias ke ser tan gilipollas? Es ke te odio. Y en cuanto a los otros dos, mas de lo mismo.  
  
  
  
Porfa pon mis preguntas, kisses, Miyu WG"  
  
Draco: hay que ser así no ma'  
  
Sue: ahora, vendrá a este programa el asistente de Ambrosio.  
  
Un chico aparece en la escena, es Marco (si leyeron mi fic "¿dulce Navidad?" sabrán quien es), pero con bigotes falsos y vestido de terno.  
  
Ambrosio: con ustedes "Marco Chanteli"  
  
Marco: ciao! A todo mi querido público, io ser un hipnotizador profesionale, y hipnotizaré a Ambrosio. Io hipnotizaré a Ambrosio para que vuelva a su vida Anteriore  
  
Ambrosio: esto es falso, el es un estafador profesional... no le crean  
  
Marco: uno, due, tre!!!  
  
Marco le pega a Ambrosio, quien cae en un sillón  
  
Marco: tranquilo... dime ¿quién ere?  
  
Ambrosio: soy... soy mujer  
  
Todos: uuuuuuuu!!!!  
  
Ambrosio: me gusta un chico de Slytherin, e incluso con la poción multijugos me transformé en Crabbe o Goyle (da lo mismo si son iguales) y me metí a la habitación de él, cuando volví a ser yo me metía a su cama y... oh!  
  
Marco: pero dime.. ¿quién ere?  
  
Ambrosio: me llamo virginia, pero me dicen Ginny. El problema es que Ron me va a matar!!! ¡¡y Harry me persigue porque jura que lo amo!! SÁCAME!!! ¡¡SÁCAME!!!  
  
Marco le pega con un florero en la cabeza  
  
Marco: esta fuera, ahora dime ¿quién ere?  
  
Ambrosio: soy hombre, creo....  
  
Todos: oooohh  
  
Ambrosio: me dicen Snape  
  
Snape: ¬¬x  
  
Ambrosio. Y tengo un problema súper grande, me gustaba alguien y lo mató Voldemort, y ahora estoy entre Sirius y Remus!!!! ¡¡¡y más encima soy pedófilo, porque me gusta Harry Potter!! ¡¡SÁCAME!!!! ¡¡¡SÁCAME!!!  
  
Marco le lanza el hechizo expeliarmus a Ambrosio, que sale disparado. Marco corre y ve que está bien.  
  
Marco: calma, calma... esta fuera, ahora ¿quién ere?  
  
Ambrosio: soy... no sé si soy hombre o mujer. Soy una especie de cosa rara a la que llaman Voldemort o el señor tenebroso, ya-sabes-quien, el innombrable, ese-mismo-que-ya-sabes ¡tengo más de mil nombres!!! Ni si quiera yo sé como me llamo!! Ma' encima mi reinado del terror junto con la hermosa cara que tenía se fueron abajo... ¡por una guagua!!! Ahora todos me lesean ¡¡¡esto es horrible!! Y pa' colmo esa guagua es mi hijo... ¡¡SÁCAME!!!! ¡¡¡SÁCAME!!!! ¡¡¡SÁCAME!!!  
  
Marco lo golpea con su varita  
  
Marco: tranquilo, esta fuera ya, esta fuera... dime ¿ahora quien ere?  
  
Ambrosio: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡NOOO!! AUXILIO ¡¡NOO!!  
  
Marco: tranquilo, dime quien ere  
  
Ambrosio: ¡Soy mujer!!!  
  
Público: ay!!!!! LOCA!!  
  
Ambrosio: me dicen chocha, pero no se como me llamo  
  
Marco: eso eta mal  
  
Ambrosio: me gusta Cedric  
  
Marco: que bueno  
  
Ambrosio: Harry Potter  
  
Marco: OH! Veo que tienes problemas, estas entre dos amores  
  
Ambrosio: Ron, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Denis, Snape, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Neville, Fred, George, Voldemort, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Oliver Wood, Pucey, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius, Ambrosio, Marco, el Sueco, El Cristian Hormazabal, el Colorín, El Víctor, el Rulo, El Hermano de la María José, el Mario del 1°H (¡que asco!!).... ¡SÁCAME!!!!! ¡¡¡SÁCAME!!! ¡¡¡SOY UNA PUTA!! ¡¡SÁCAME!!!  
  
Marco le quiebra un masetero en la cabeza  
  
Marco: relaja... esta fuera.. ¿quién ere ahora?  
  
Ambrosio: NO!! soy mujer  
  
Público: UY!!! LOCA!!! WACHONA!!!  
  
Ambrosio: soy la animadora de este programa...  
  
Sue: ¬¬x  
  
Ambrosio: es mentira lo de mis factores, estoy pololeando con el K-B-zón Hormazabal y con el otro cabezón, el Maxi  
  
Sue: YA! Cortala!!  
  
Ambrosio: y no solo eso, yo le pagué al director de mi colegio para que echará al profe de castellano, solamente porque me puso un 6,0 en el cuestionario de Harry Potter y la cámara Secreta, ¡¡es que no me lo merecía!!! ¡¡¡Más encima le borré los videos al Enzina de Samurai X!!! ¡¡por suerte alcancé a piratearlos!! Para peor tuve promedio 4,5 en Matematicas porque mis monitores eran horribles (para las matematicas)!! ¡¡SÁCAME!!! ¡¡¡SÁCAME!!!!  
  
Marco le pega un puñete.  
  
Marco: listo, eta fuera  
  
Ambrosio: que paso??  
  
Marco: a todo el público le digo que el no recuerda nada  
  
Ambrosio: nada de qué  
  
Ginny, Snape, Voldemort y Sue: ¬¬x  
  
Ambrosio: ^v^  
  
Marco: mejor sigan con los review  
  
Sue: sí, este es de Vale y dice: "Hola... encuentro muy bueno este fic, tengo una pregunta para Harry:¿PQ'no deja a Ginny en Londres y se viene acá a Chile?? Al fin se aclararon las cosas entre Ron y Hermione...un beso a Harry u otro al guapeton de Draco  
  
Saludos  
  
Vale  
  
Harry y Draco.. mandenme un beso grandeeeeeeee"  
  
Harry: es que en Londres tengo la protección de Dumbledore, para que Voldemort no me mate...  
  
Draco: yo te mando un beso (Muac!) ya que Potter es un tacaño  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Sue: este otro es de Gwen de Merilon y dice: "Hola!!  
  
jajajajja!!!!! Muy divertido el fic, esta genial!! Y me ha encantado la parte Ron/Hermione... tengo una pregunta para ellos:  
  
Ahora q ya os habéis declarado vuestro amor... seréis capaces de aceptarlo delante de los demás???"  
  
Hermione: como ves lo reconocimos  
  
Sue: "Y Draco, no disimules, sabemos q en el fondo te gusta Ginny... reconócelo!!!"  
  
Draco: ¿por qué todos me lían con la Weasley?  
  
Sue: porque hacen linda pareja  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Remus..... ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero? ¿Que eres el mejor? y otra cosa....... ¿tienes novia pero la mantienes en secreto para no crear expectación o todas las mujeres a tu alrededor se han quedado ciegas y no ven la joya que eres???? (en caso de q sea verídica la segunda opción, me presento como candidata... piensa q la diferencia de edad no es importante!!! Te quiero muchooo!!!!!!! ¿me mandas un besito?)  
  
Pos ya he terminado........ y espero q esta vez aparezcan mis preguntas (*unas lágrimas se deslizaron por la mejilla de Gwen al ver que Sue no había puesto sus preguntas y los chicos no le respondieron.... snif, snif*)  
  
Besos!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lupin: la segunda opción es la verídica, pienso que eres muy linda.... te mando un beso Muac!  
  
Sue: este otro review es de my friend Minaro y dice: "aaaaaaah que romantico  
  
(HERMIONE O MEJOR DICHO EMMA, POR QUE NO HICISTE ESO EN LA PELICULA, YO QUE TÚ LO AGARRO A BESOS, PERO TOMARLE LA MANO? A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE, ESTUVISTE PETRIFICADA Y LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES DARLE LA MANO, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE?... lo siento me emocione ¬¬ )" En todo caso, fue bastante estúpido "limp bizkit? que clase de canción romantica era esa (no tengo nada contra limp bizkit)@_@ esas cosas raras de la vida..." NO!!! Lo que pasa es que tenía que ser una música ruidosa la que Ron escuchará, porque así no podía escuchar lo que yo y Hermione hablaramos... "claro no te queda tiempo para escribir... pero si para escaparte del colegio para ver Harry Potter y la camara secreta xDDDDDD te he descubierto infraganti deberia haberte tomado fotos xDDD  
  
(estaban mas ricos todos los actores, ni te imaginas como estaba babeando *- *)  
  
ya, dile al Encina que te pase videos y call me, por que necesito comentar la pelicula =D  
  
chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
Sue: yo... no me escapé (¬u¬) todo fue legal, mi mamá me vino a buscar a mi y a mis amigas y la única mentira que dijo fue que teníamos que hacer una celebración religiosa....  
  
Hermione: ¡te escapaste del colegio!!! ¡¡como es posible!!! ¡¡¡y para ir a ver una pelicula que la dan hasta dos o más meses después!!!  
  
Sue: era el estreno!!!!  
  
Hermione: pero...  
  
Ron: entiende Hermione, era el ESTRENO  
  
Sue: este review es de Virginia Malfoy y dice lo siguiente: "hola denuevo.  
  
ahora que por fin aceptaron que se aman tengo mas preguntas:  
  
Mione: ¿que uses ropa interior roja tiene algo que ver con mi hermano?(no me digas que no porque el año pasadodormiste conmigo)"  
  
Hermione: *Roja*  
  
Ron: ¿usas ropa interior roja??  
  
Draco: ¡que cínico Weasley!!! ¡¡como si no supieras!!  
  
Ron y Hermione: *rojos*  
  
Sue: "Drakin: ¿te neteraste que en un fic dejaste embarazada a sierta pelirroja?"  
  
Draco: ¡¡¿QUÉ LES DIÓ MIGO Y LA PELIRROJA ?!!! ¡YO NO HE DEJADO EMBARAZADA A NADIE!!! ¡SOY UN CHICO TOTALMENTE VIRGINAL!  
  
Todos: virginal??  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Harry: ¿alguna vez vas a dejar de hacerte el heroe?" ¡¡esa me gustó!!  
  
Draco: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¡es cierto Potter!!!!  
  
Harry: ¬¬ yo no me hago el heroe  
  
Sue(en tono sárcastico): nooo, para nada  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Voldi: ¿tienes alguna foto de cuando todavia eras semi-humano tambien conosido como tom?^^  
  
bue besossssssssss a todos menos a Harry  
  
Dani.  
  
PD: querro un besito de mi MoonY (lunatico)"  
  
Voldemort: no  
  
Lupin: un beso para ti, muac!  
  
Sue: este otro review es de Mary y dice: "hola sue...  
  
tu programa esta bakan...lo mejor que he visto hasta el momento  
  
a propósito...de donde eres??" Soy de Chile  
  
Ambrosio: Chile, Chile lindo, lindo como un sol...  
  
Sue: "bueno...mis preguntas  
  
a voldy: sabis que yo pensé que como eras malvado escuchabas mucho heavy metal...o rock...pero ¿brytney spears? ¿tenis un poster de ella o algo asi?...bueno...podrias llevara un grupo chileno..como la ley...ah...quiero ir a la fieta!!!!"  
  
Voldemort: el ser malvado no significa que tenga que escuchar a Slipknot u otra música así.  
  
Sue: si quieres ir a la fiesta, están todos invitado, en la casa de Regí  
  
Sue: "ron:bien hecho ron!!!!al fin le dijiste la verdad a hermione y eso me hace muy feliz poruqe eres precioso...(muac) un beso...(aunque en realidad estoy un poco celosa porque queria que te casaras conmigo...bueno...que le vamos a hacer...  
  
pregunta...¿se parece a ti el actor de la pelicula a ti?¿que te parecio su actuacion?"  
  
Ron: no se parece taaanto físicamente, igual tiene algunos parecidos.... su actuación fue muy buena... actuaba igual que yo!!  
  
Sue: "a dumbledore: ¿fuiste al funeral de richard harris..el que te interpretó en la peli?  
  
si no fuiste eres un mal agradecido..."  
  
Dumbledore aparece en escena.  
  
Dumbledore: sí fui, muchos creyeron que era el fantasma de Richard  
  
Dumbledore desaparece de la escena  
  
Sue: "bueno...un besito a todos y porfa pon las preguntas...aunque mejora tu promedio sue...porque si te castigan sin internet....  
  
(no quiero ni pensarlo (snif snif))  
  
chau" Creo que lo subí, ojalá  
  
Hermione: eso te pasa por escaparte de clases  
  
Sue: ¬¬, este review es de Agatha L y dice: "Aaaaaaaa!!! Felicidades Ronnie y Hermi!!! Son la mejor pareja q hay!! (ojala q Rowling tb la considere...)  
  
Weno... ya me rindo con decir q Ronnie es mio mio... porq ya no vale... pero... AUN ESTA RUPERT!!  
  
mmmm... pero hay algo q no es justo!!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUE HERMI12 PUDO ABRAZAR A RONNIE Y YO NO??!! YO QUERO UN ABRAZO!! JUSTICIA, JUSTICIA!! (NO TE ENOJES HERMI, RON TE TUVO Q AGUANTAR HARTO CUANDO TABAI CON VICKY ^^)  
  
weno... un beso pa todos!  
  
Y Sue... EL AXE SUX!!! MUAJAJAMUAJAJAJAJA... NO AL AXE!! VIVA EL ROCK!! YEAH!!  
  
chaup!"  
  
Sue: bueno... yo también estoy en las mismas (todos, en un ejercito contra el Axe) y si quieres abrazar a Ron.... bueno... último programa y como regalo de navidad  
  
Agatha aparece en la escena  
  
Agatha: ¡oh!! Gracias  
  
Agatha corre a abrazar a Ron  
  
Agatha(abrazando a Ron): ¡RONNIEE!!!!  
  
Sue: este otro review es de Maeda Felton y dice: "HOLA SUE!!!!  
  
me encanta tu fic =D!  
  
Creo que ya te mandé reviws...pero no me los contestaste...T-T  
  
Bueno,aquí van mis preguntas,espero que me las contesten todas =D!  
  
RON Y HERMIONE:Sois lo mejor!!!sabia que ibais a terminar juntos!!!¿¿Podríais daros un enoooorme beso con lengua=D?porfiiii,porfi,porfi,porfiiiiiii T_T"  
  
Hermione: O_O esto es todo espectador....  
  
Sue: "Draco:GUAPOO !!TE QUIEROOO!!..perdón..¿Es verdad eso de que quieres ser un mortifago??¿¿Te gustaría conocerme???Soi de Slyterin,14 años,1´60,pelo rizado y negro,ojos negros y grandes,me encantas,me encantas,me encantaaaaas!!!eres único!!!te quiero!!!!estoy ciegamente enamorada de ti!!!!daria cualquier cosa por conocerte...cualquier cosa...T- T ¿Te acostarias conmigo?????o ..¿Me besarias?...o por lo menos...me darías un abrazo?...T_T  
  
Sueño contigo dia y noche...T-T..una pregúnta...si tubieras que elegir entre Ginny y yo¿a quien elegirias?(Sinceridad completa y no vale decir "a ninguna" okas???)"  
  
Draco: sé que soy irresistible... y entre tú y la Weasley... no sé, no te conozco  
  
Sue: "Ginny:eres estupenda,pero yo que tu o me olvidaba de potter o lo 'entraría'(es decir,darle un beso porque si)"  
  
Ginny: gracias, lo pensaré  
  
Sue: "voldemort:VOLDIE!!!es evrdad que harry potter es tu hijo??'es verdad de que,en realidad,tu novia era Lily evans,pero se quedó embarazada y se fué con J.Potter y se casó con el,y tu te volviste malo y odiaste a potter con todo el alma por quitarte a tu chica y a tu futuro hijo porque era a lo unico que en verdad amabas y por eso no querias matar a lily pero al final la mataste y q tambien por eso te pareces tanto a harry potter?Ô.o"  
  
Voldemort: NO!!!!  
  
Sue: "Sirius y Remus:Hoola chiicoos=D!sois de lo mas tierno ^-^,mi licantropo y mi animago preferido...^-^...es verdad que os ocnvertis en perro y lobo para hacer orgias con el resto de animales del boske o.Ô¿? (XD)"  
  
Sirius y Lupin: NO!!!!  
  
Sue: "Chochona:me alegro de que estes muertaa(XD)"  
  
Ginny: nosotros también  
  
Sue: "Severus:Feo (XD)"  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Sue:¿Me harías un favor?^^porfi,porfi,porfiiii^^he visto que Hermi12 ha entrado en tu fic para abrazar a Ron..puedo entrar yo para abrazar a Draco y (taparle los ojos y los oidos)tirarmelo direcctamente^^?" pero es que está con Regí  
  
Reggi: ¡Draco es mío!!  
  
Sue: va a ser un ratito no ma'  
  
Reggi: ya...OK  
  
Maeda aparece en la escena  
  
Maeda: Gracias!!!!  
  
Maeda corre y abraza a Draco  
  
Draco: soy el juguete de hoy... ^^, pero no está mal  
  
Ginny: ¬¬  
  
Sue: este review es de Vale y dice: "Esta exelente, porfa contesta mi pregunta que dejé en un review pasado la recurdo: Harry, deja a Ginny en Londres con Colin Creveery, y vente a Chile!! Y otra a Draco: Enseñale a mi Harry lindo, hermoso presioso como hacer un striptris y así me lo puede mostrar?? Puedo entrar en la historia y declararle todo mi amor a Harry. No sé si respondiste antes, pq' está todo junto y quizas me salté algo. Porfa que respondan!!!! Me encanta este fic Sue, publica este review ¿ya?  
  
Saludos a todos, Harry un beso así de grandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee para tí, mandame uno mas grande. O me lo puedes dar sy Sue me mete al fic  
  
Chaoooo  
  
vale  
  
PD: no pido nada jajajajajajaja"  
  
Sue: OK... hoy soy el viejito pascuero... Santa Sue... Sue Pascuera, etc  
  
Vale aparece en la escena.  
  
Vale: OH!!! Muchas gracias... ah!! Harry!!!!  
  
Vale corre hacia Harry para declararle su love.... (eso no se transmite... esto es todo espectador :p)  
  
Sue: este otro review (que espero que no tenga más de este tipo de peticiones) es de Ginny Carter y dice: "Shikilla! Tu fic esta mu weno, mu weno, va demasiado genial! Gracias por responder mi review *Ginny Carter llora de la emoción ;_;* y bueno,sí, entendí que estabas fuera de Chile *T_T soy una tarada mental*  
  
Waaaa T_____T se va a acabar el fic, no quelooo!!! me encanta! Pero asi es la vida, snif, todo tiene su fin.  
  
Aca van mis últimas preguntas:  
  
Ginny: Ahora que no estas ni ahi con Harry, y te gusta Draki, tenis que puro hacer que Snape te castigue, conseguir que Draco "vigile" tu castigo, y ¡VIOLARLO! Avivate cabrita, a ese wachón no hay que dejarlo pasar!"  
  
Ginny: NO me gusta Draco!!  
  
Ginny guiña un ojo disimuladamente y susurra a la cámara "Gracias"  
  
Sue: "Draco: No seas gil (tonto, medio weón) y reconoce que te gusta Ginny..."  
  
Draco: No-Me-GUSTA-G-I-N-N-Y!!!  
  
Sue: no le crean... no sabe disimular  
  
Draco: tú tampoco  
  
Sue: de que M***** hablas???  
  
Draco: no sé... tú deberías saberlo  
  
Sue: ¬¬: "Harry: ¿Vas a dejar que Malfoy te quite a Ginny? yo que tú, ataco!"  
  
Harry: no hay nada que hacer, ya soy el queso  
  
Sue: "Sirius: Has posado para la Play Girl? ganarías mucho dinero, con esa cuerada..."  
  
Sirius: todavía no... estoy viendo quien paga más  
  
Sue: "Ron y Hermione: Para cuándo el retoño??? estoy segura que Harry sera un buen padrino ^^"  
  
Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡no ha pasado nada todavía!!!!  
  
Todos: si, claro  
  
Sue: "Remus: ERES BISEXUAL!!!???? O.oU las cosas que se saben en estos días... Pero es respetable. Ah! es verdad que posaron tú y Snape (juntos y revueltos) para la revista gay brasileña "Go go boys? (la misma de Fabrizio)"  
  
Snape: ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ'?!!! SJERNO{DV AM ¡!! PORSUPUESTO QUE NO. ¡¿COMO.  
  
Lupin: calma Severus. no hay que hacer escándalo, no, no es cierto  
  
Sue: "A propósito: MUERTE AL AXE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XP  
  
Weno, es es todo por hoy y por siempre, TE RE FELICITO SUE!!!! ERES GENIAL, TE LAS MANDASTE CON TU FIC, la CAG@STE! Tienes que puro seguir con el genero humos, te queda muy bakan.  
  
Un besote enorme, y muchisma suerte!  
  
PD: por favor, entre todos los personajes deseénme suerte en la PAA, miren que me quedan 17 días, y ME MUERO DE LOS NERVIOS!!!!!! Les agradecería mucho!  
  
Ahora si... chauuu!!!!"  
  
Todos: suerte Sue: aunque ya fue la PAA, espero que te haya ido bien. Todos: Sí!!! Sue: este ed de acaramelada y dice: "Sue: ¿¡Como que el ultimo programa?! NOOOO!!!!!!! =::::( no valeee!!! ufaaa!!!!! bueno, queria dejarte una pregunta a vos: ¿Sos Argentina, no? (curiosidad ^^'), ah! y decirle a Ambrosio que yo y unas amigas queremos contratarlo para la filmación de una pelicula, cuanto cobra????.  
  
¡¡Tu Fic esta genial! es una lastima que termine! pero bue.. :( ah! una cosa...  
  
SNAPE: quiero decirte que......TE AMOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TE ADORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI LINDO SEVYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO TE PREOCUPES, CON PELO GRASIENTO, NARIZ GANCHUDA Y CON TU ROPA NEGRA (yo tambien me visto de negro y soy palida, asi q no hay problema ¬¬...) TE PARTO IGUALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Partir = ejem...es obvio..). Bueno..era eso nada más, quería q lo sepas (L). Besos  
  
Mari  
  
PD:(L) (L) ¡¡¡Fans Club de Snape & Alan Rickman!!! (L) (L)"  
  
Snape: @_@ las mujeres de hoy  
  
Sue: este otro es de Panchasia y dice: "Este es un mensaje para Sirius: pues tio a mi no me caes bien, me parece que eres un asesino en potencia y espero que te atrapen y te lleven de una patada a Akaban, te crees muy gracioso, me gustaria ver como Snape te patea esa bolas y te deje esteril, y la verdad si te veo por ahi llamo una patrulla de dementores. Ha y otra cosa, yo creo que SI eres gay, porque tantos años en la carcel compartiendo con hombres algo se pega!!!  
  
Te odio y espero mandarte una maldiciòn cuando te vea."  
  
Sirius: uno no puede ser medallita de oro  
  
Draco: y como yo?  
  
Ron: tú no eres medallita de oro  
  
Draco: pero tú menos  
  
Ron: a mi me quieren más  
  
Sue: ¡¡YAAA!!!! No peleen!!! :-|  
  
Draco y Ron: Ya!!!  
  
Sue: este otro review es de Christine Daae y dice: "waaaaa!! waaaaa!! le abrace!! le abrace!!!!!! *pone los ojos en blanco, le sale un hilillo d e sangre por la nariz y se desmaya*  
  
...  
  
*viene todo el aren de hermi y le hacen el boca a boca*  
  
gracias chicos!!  
  
ellos: ^^ siempre un placer!  
  
weno a lo ke iba... TE KIERO SUE!!!!!!! ME DEJASTE ABRAZARLE!!!! HERMI, MUCHAS GRAXXX!!!! RONNIE!!! TE METI UN PAPELITO CON MI DIRECCION EN EL BOLSILLO!! ESCRIBEME!!!  
  
preguns:  
  
harry: por ke chupas tanta camara en la camara de los secretos? ¬¬ POR KE LE TOMASTE LA MANO A HERMIONE EN REPETIDAS OCASIONES?!?!??! NO T ELO PERMITOOOOOOO!! HERMIONE ES DE RON!!!!!!!" Eso es 100% cierto... Harry eres un POSERO  
  
Harry: estaba en el libreto Todos: ¡¡POSERO!!! POSERO PO-SE-RO  
  
Harry: ;_; no sean así  
  
Sue: "ron: TE AMOOOOOO!!! por ke no contaste en la pelicula lo de tu osito de peluche ke "misteriosamente" se convirtio en una araña gigante y te causo tu trauma?? habria sido la *****!!!! ^0^!!"  
  
Ron: fue uno de los cortes que le hicieron a la película  
  
Sue: "hermi: ;_; me das envidia... igual me alegro por ti! ^o^ no rompais nunca!! (si lo haceis me ocupare yo de descuartizarte ¬¬)"  
  
Hermione: ^^u, gracias  
  
Sue: "siriusin: wapo!!!!!"  
  
Sirius: Gracias!!  
  
Draco: se va a creer medallita de nuevo  
  
Sue: "draco:.... ¬¬ no creo ke salieras wapo en la pelicula... y una cosa: ¿kien te lame la cabeza para ke se te kede el pelo asi? "  
  
Draco: yo creo que sí  
  
Sue: "lucius: cacho de... a donde vas con un lacito en el pelo? xDDDD!!!"  
  
Lucius: a la casa de Snape  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Sue: "remus: *_* "si tu no vuelves... se secaran todos los mares...".. vuelve a hogwarts!! te necesito!! ToT"  
  
Lupin: quizás en el quinto libro ^^  
  
Sue: "snape: snapy-poo, snapy-poo... xP te cortaste las puntas para la camara secreta, ¿cierto?"  
  
Snape: SI!!! Alguien que se dio cuenta  
  
Voldemort: maniático  
  
Sue: "voldy: ke te hizo tu padre para ke lo odies tanto?? acaso es mentira eso de ke te abandono y en realidad te violo cuando tenias 5 años???  
  
siento tantas preguntas!!! ^^U byeeeee!! kisses for everybody!!! ronnie, i love you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Na' que ver!!!  
  
Todos: AY!!!!  
  
Sue: este otro review es de Dardos y dice: "Una pregunta que me parece logica para Sirius Black, ¿es cierto que te comviertes en perro para que en las noches de luna llena lo puedan hacer con lupin en su forma animal?...."  
  
Sirius: No, ¿por qué esa manía de que soy gay?  
  
Snape: será porque lo eres  
  
Sirius: ¬¬  
  
Sue: este es de Virginia Malfoy y dice: "aclaracion de mi ultimo mensaje, lo que dije de herm es que durmio en mi cuaro no conmigo ¬¬ malpensados.  
  
bueno eso es todo  
  
bueeeeeee  
  
Dani"  
  
Todos: aaaahhh!  
  
Sue: este otro es de Mystique Sabbath Osbourne y dice: "¡¡¡Hola Sue!!!:  
  
¿Como estan todos?, espero que bien.  
  
Por ahora no haré ninguna pregunta, solamente le ´pediré un favor a Voldy.  
  
Voldi: En las fiestas de los mortifagos ¿Es necesario ser mortifago? se me olvidó y el favor que te quería pedir si podrías unir en tu fiesta a Black Sabbath y si no puedes trae a Ozzy Osbourne, plis y que Ozzy traiga a esa ricura de su hijo Jack, te lo pido por favor. También trae a Eminem, podrías cumplir el deseo de Sue. ¿Tambien podrías promocionar a mi grupo de rock?  
  
Eso era todos, respecto a Hermione y Ron los felicito. Besos a todos. En especial a Remus Lupin.  
  
PD: ¡¡¡MUERAN MALDITOS AXÉ BAHÍA Y PORNO SEGURO!!! (o era Porto Seguro???)¡¡¡A NADIE LE GUSTA SU MIERDA DE AXÉ, PASÓ DE MODA!!! ¡¡¡LOS UNICOS BRASILEÑOS QUE ADORAMOS ES EL TRASH-METAL DE SEPULTURA Y NO SU PUTO AXÉ!!!"  
  
Voldemort: vale... hoy soy san Voldy  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Sue: este es de Naty Malfoy y dice: "Holas!!!me llamo naty, y tengo un par de preguntillas, aprobechando a que hay tanto tio bueno reunido.  
  
Draco: se que no haces estreptease, pero te puedo hacer yo uno???^_* jejejej, es que estas mu gueno...un kiss amor!!"  
  
Draco: no creo... es que yo no soy un pervertido  
  
Todos: no, cuaaando  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Sue: "Harry: te has dado cuenta de la similitud entre james & lily y tú & ginny.son iguales, pero con el color de ojos intercambiado...."  
  
Harry(pensativo): cierto... nunca lo había pensado  
  
Sue: "Ron: por que le dices en el 3º libro a harry que le llamaras para los mundiales...tu no usas el telefono...recuerdas??pero bueno, si eres masoca y quieres que te grite el Vernon...tu verás."  
  
Ron: no me acuerdo...  
  
Sue: "y mi última pregunta, es para Fleur: es cierto que estas con Bill, el hermano de Ron???o_0  
  
espero las contestaciones un "año" de estos. un besazooooooo  
  
me encanta tu fic!!!!;)"  
  
Fleur: sí Sue: este review es de Crazy-chan y dice: "hola^_^siento molestarte de nuevo...se que soy latosa ;_; lo admito...Ah por cierto tengo una fiesta por aqui...logrÃ© raptar a Marshall....canta Lose Yourself(ahhhh)"Look if you had one shot,one oportunitie,to seize everything you ever wanted...one moment,would you capture or just let it slip?..."TambÃ©n estÃ¡ Britney por ahi...hablÃ¡ con un tipo horrendo de pelo grasiento y de nariz ganchuda...QUE HACE SNAPE AQUI?Bueno las ultimas preguntitas^^ y no te molesto nunca mÃ¡s:  
  
Voldie:gracias por matar a cho,le hiciste un favor a la humanidad,no te gustarÃa matar a unos cuantos brasileÃ±os...q estan aqui en chile....ah si y aunos estupidos de un cierto refugio de tv.......Por cierto el otro dÃa te vi besando a Snape(yiac.........)"  
  
Voldemort: a mi no me gusta ese gay  
  
Sue: "Remus:eres bisexual?!?!?!?!?!...wow"  
  
Lupin: No  
  
Sue: "Harry:cuando le vas a decir a Ron que eres novio de Ginny?????"  
  
Harry: yo no soy novio de nadie  
  
Sue: "Sirius:ven a visitarme...porfis!?!?!?!me harÃas MUY feliz....  
  
Bueno.....lamento huevear tanto.....en fin Sue:tu fic es bkn......me has hecho reir mucho........ah si Marshall te manda saludos!!!"  
  
Snape: OK  
  
Sue: ese fue el último review  
  
Todos: Ohhhhhh!!!1  
  
Sue: bueno chicos.... esto fue el último programa, lo disfruté mucho, pero estén atentos, porque en algunas semanas más (no sé cuantas) regresaré con otro programa interactivo. Solo me queda decir ¡¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y REVIEWS!!! ¡¡¡LOS QUIERO!!!!!  
  
Todos: adiosss!!!!  
  
Sue: ahora chicos FIESTA -----------------------------------------Fin de la última transmisión------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
